


No Hero Without You

by Mirytie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirytie/pseuds/Mirytie
Summary: “In a world where my beloved ones are always taken away from me, I shouldn’t be very surprised to lose you too. But, please forgive me and comeback to me, because I can’t forgive myself unless you open your eyes.” – Adrien Agrest





	1. Another Ladybug?

Chat Noir was taping is fingers on Master Fu’s little table, with his legs crossed and his eyes red because of the tears that he shed that week. He wasn’t ashamed of that. Alya was almost as bad as him and even Nino cried a little.  
Seven days later after the accident, he finally gathered courage to go and visit Master Fu, prepared to be more than scolded. However, 15 minutes had past and he was silent, sipping his tea, what left him asking himself if he should have gone.  
Finally, he spoke, just to ask for her Miraculous. It wasn’t weird. On Chat Noir’s head, she was the most important thing. However, her Miraculous was the most powerful amongst all the other Miraculous. It would be just natural for their guardian to ask about it.  
\- It’s with me. – said Chat Noir, keeping for himself where he was – It’s safe.  
\- I’m not asking you because of that. – continued Master Fu – I’m sure it’s safe with you. But I need it.  
\- Why? – asked Chat Noir, frowning – And you didn’t even ask for Ladybug, yet!  
\- I’m well aware of that. But HawkMoth won’t stop just because she’s in the hospital. – said Master Fu – I need her Miraculous…Adrien.  
Adrien looked at him with his eyes wide open. He couldn’t just be…he just…  
\- What are you saying? – asked Adrien, just to make sure.  
\- I’m sorry Adrien. You two were a perfect duo. – said Master Fu – However…Paris is in need of another Ladybug.  
\- You can’t be serious… - murmured Adrien – She…what did she do to deserve this!?  
Master Fu closed his eyes when Adrien stood up.  
\- She didn’t do anything wrong! – yelled Adrien – Ladybug…she was always putting her life after other people! Selfishness saving everyone in danger, even if she didn’t like them. And then, when she was being just a little selfish, trying to save the one she loves, this happens!  
\- Adrien, it isn’t your fault. – said Master Fu, trying to calm him down – Indeed, she was a great person, but you need a partner.  
\- She IS a nice person! – corrected Adrien – And she IS my partner!  
\- I’m not implying that she is going to die. – said Master – I just need her Miraculous.  
\- No. – said Adrien, surprising Master Fu – She will wake up. And she’ll do that, before Paris needs Ladybug again. I can’t…I won’t lose her too.  
…  
1 Week Before

They were fighting Lila who had a fake Adrien in her hand, demanding their Miraculous or else, she would drop “Adrien”. He never had seen such an expression on Ladybug’s face. She was actually willing to give Lila her Miraculous to save him. And, although that made him happy, Chat Noir couldn’t let that happened.  
So he said and swore that that wasn’t the real Adrien. Just an illusion. But she didn’t believe him. Ladybug was almost taking her earing, when he threw his stick to prove that the Adrien that was with Lila was just an illusion.  
However, when he looked in her direction again, she wasn’t there anymore. She had taken her earing and, without the suit, she slipped and was falling fast.  
One second…if he had jumped in to save her immediately, he should had been able to catch her. But, for one second, he was shocked to see that Marinette was Ladybug. That second would stay in his mind for the rest of his life.  
He did jump, trying his best to get to her in time. He stretched his stick and watched while she grabbed it. But now, the two were free falling, without any place to hang on to. She saw that. The fear in his eyes. He knew that she saw that. So, she just let go of the stick, hoping that, at least he would get out of that situation alive.  
They were almost on the ground when Chat Noir was able to secure his stick in one of the bars of the Eiffel Tower and he did catch her. But not in time and, even though it wasn’t so hard, she hit the ground.  
When he kneeled next to her, holding her head, that was bleeding, she was smiling. With shaky hands, she passed her earing to him and closed his hand.  
\- Take good care of her. – she murmured – And…I’m sorry…  
\- What are you saying!? – he yelled, tears starting to fall off of his eyes – Why are you saying sorry!?  
He knew. He knew why she was saying “sorry”. It was a goodbye. She was saying sorry for leaving him behind. Alone.  
\- Silly cat… - she tried to raise her hand to wipe his tears, but she was losing conscience. She hadn’t the strength anymore – Don’t cry…  
And then, before she closed her eyes, she said something very similar to what Master Fu later said, “Paris needs you”.  
With his ring blinking, he picked her up and swiftly took her to the nearest hospital. Since it was hard to explain that she was like that because she had fell from the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir just left her in their hands and went back before his suit disappeared.  
Unbelievably, Plagg was crying when he fell on his shoulder. Unable to hold it inside him after seeing his cold kwami cry like that, Adrien slip to the ground and started sobbing. He kept replaying the scene in his head, over and over again and then that perfect scene where he would save her and happily reveal that he was him.  
But now…now that his shoulder was getting wet with Plagg’s little tears, he couldn’t do anything but scream and cry.  
He eventually went to the hospital, with her earing still in his hand. She was going to be with her eyes open and, would be surprised when she received her earing from him. That was what was going to happen.  
But, when he asked where she was to the nurse at the entrance of the hospital, she said Marinette Dupain-Cheng was rushed to have an emergency surgery. She should have gotten out by then, but the nurse said that something must have gone wrong, inside.  
Adrien wanted to cry again, but the nurse took him to the waiting room, where, amongst others, Marinette’s parents were crying. Adrien almost ran, but they saw him before he could.  
They said what the nurse already had told him and that it was Chat Noir who had brought Marinette there.  
It was hours before they had any news and, when the doctor came, he wasn’t looking good. The actual surgery went well. It was longer because they wanted to be careful. They stopped the bleeding and there weren’t any signs of other complications, aside from the head.  
But she wasn’t waking up.  
Although it went well, her brain activity was almost none and, even if she woke up, she was more than likely to have some kind of secondary effects. That meant, thought Adrien, that the surgery didn’t go as well as he said and he was only covering his freaking ass!  
She was on life support and, of course, the first thing the doctor “had” to ask was if the Dupein-Cheng family had the money to keep her on the machines. They obviously said yes and, although the doctor seemed a little disappointed, he showed them where she was staying.  
Adrien knew the doctor would wait a couple of mouths to say that she wasn’t waking up, no matter what they did and ask the parents if they really wanted to keep suffering, instead of letting her go.  
The Dupein-Chengs didn’t have a lot of money either and that hospital was expensive, but he wouldn’t let her leave him so easily. Even if he had to beg to his father to keep Marinette alive.  
Adrien went in with her parents and, although they were sad, looking to their daughter with a tube down her throat, linked to machines that filled the room with scary noises, they were shocked and somehow sad, when Adrien kneeled next to Marinette, and rested his forehead in her hand, trying not to cry the best he could.  
They could hear him murmur “Just wake up” over and over again, his eyes closed, hands squeezing her hand. That and the sight of her daughter like that, made her mother to start crying again.  
Her father didn’t really understand why Adrien was so shaken up. He thought the model and Marinette weren’t that close (though his daughter was helpless in love with him). But he seemed like he had been crying for some time when he entered the waiting room and now, even though hours started to pass, he wouldn’t leave his daughter side.  
Almost forcing her wife to go eat and rest for a while, he looked at Adrien, still kneeling, with his eyes closed and forehead resting on Marinette’s hand. He actually fell asleep like that and her father had to call his house to come and pick him up.  
But, when Adrien woke up and saw himself in his bed, he rushed to the hospital again, skipping class until his dad demanded that he go…or stay at home to be home-schooled again.  
Adrien agreed to go to school…if his father considered to help the Dupain-Chengs with the hospital bills. There were some silent seconds, but he promised he would think about it. However, the son had to promise to go to school every day.  
After that, it was just a disaster after another disaster. Alya found out and had to skip school for some days. The rest of the class was in deep shock and the silence that would be appreciated by the teachers before, was saddening now.  
Adrien went right to his house after school. Didn’t even talk to Nino. He locked himself in his room and cried everyday. What could he do more than that. If it was her job to purify the Akumas and keep everything normal after that, so Paris could feel safe, it was his job to protect her (or so he thought to himself) and he failed. He failed her and she even smiled in the end.  
Even Plagg was down. Adrien had to force him to eat sometimes, what was saying a lot coming from his kwami.  
Gabriel allowed Adrien to visit Marinette on the weekends and he stayed by her side until his father called him and demanded him to go back home. Adrien was doing everything his dad said and wanted…because he agreed to pay the full expenses of Marinette’s life support machines.  
A lot of criminals continued to give him trouble and time for, just a few seconds, pretend that Ladybug was with him, behind him, supporting him, but the media noticed that Ladybug wasn’t by Chat Noir’s side lately. He said that she was busy, sick…every little excuse. But it didn’t take much time until Alya connected the dots and noticed that Ladybug had disappeared by the same time her best friend was admitted in the hospital.  
She didn’t post any of that in her Ladyblog, though. Because she hadn’t enough evidences and, even if she had…her friend was in the hospital, unconscious. Ladybug or not, that didn’t matter. Marinette was her best friend before being Ladybug.  
And Adrien swore…he would kill Lila with his own hands if Marinette died.  
…  
Now

\- You can’t mean it! – continued Adrien, looking at Master Fu – Everyone! And I mean, everyone is devastating about Marinette’s condition, waiting for her to wake up! Why do you think that is!?  
\- I know she is a good person. And everyone that met her was touched by her good spirit. – said Master Fu – But you have to think about Paris, now more than ever. What do you think that Marinette would want?  
Adrien cringed his teeth. He knew nothing about Marinette! Not like he knew.  
\- No. – Adrien murmured – You have to think about it. Because, if you call me again to ask me to give you her Miraculous so you can choose another Ladybug, you’ll have to choose another Chat Noir as well.  
\- Didn’t she… - the Master said – Didn’t she asked you to keep on protecting Paris?  
\- What?  
\- Maybe I don’t know her as well as you do. Or maybe you’re the wrong one. – said Master Fu – But, the Ladybug that I chose, would ask Chat Noir to keep going. Keep protecting the people of Paris. Did she?  
\- She… - tears started to gather again on Adrien’s eyes – It was…the last thing…she said before…  
\- I appreciate your visit, but go home, Adrien. – asked Master Fu – Cry and morn for Ladybug. Let’s wait for Marinette to wake up, just for a few days. However, if she doesn’t, let us choose wisely and fulfill her last wish. Not only as the brave Ladybug, but as the kind and sweet Marinette, too.  
Some tears started to flow and slide through Adrien’s face.  
He didn’t want to! He didn’t want to fulfil her wish!  
Was he being selfish?


	2. Dreams...and more dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can be cruel.  
> Adrien will discover how, even the sweetest of the dreams can be as cruel as the worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for future mistakes.  
> My english is bad, but I'll try hard to put out a good story

Adrien didn’t mourn Ladybug and didn’t give up on Marinette. However, he was still with her kwami and, after a month, Master Fu started to sick him out at school, making Adrien ask to his father if he could be home-schooled again.  
Master Fu knew where he lived. However, he couldn’t enter there just as easily. Nathalie would ask why would he want to talk with Adrien and, if he insisted, it would be his father turn to make the questions and Adrien knew that his father would never let someone he didn’t know, talk to his son.  
It was true…and Adrien felt a little guilty…that Hawk Moth kept attacking Paris. But he didn’t dare to turn into Chat Noir. Even when the screams of the people of Paris didn’t let him sleep at night and haunted him during the day.  
Three weeks later, the attacks stopped. Maybe because Hawk Moth saw that neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir were appearing. Adrien knew the peace would be brief, but he didn’t mind.  
Rather, he was more upset when his father told him that he would only support Miss Cheng’s expenses for a year. The doctors were trying to convincing him that the cerebral activity of Miss Cheng was minimal. Just the sufficient to be able to tell that she was still alive and, since it was him who was paying, he should persuade her parents to let her go. Her healthy organs could save dozens of people waiting for a long time.  
However, Gabriel knew the pain of losing a loved one, so he set a date. After that, he would stop paying and let the family Dupein-Cheng decide what they wanted to do. Even if his son started to hate him even more.  
And so, six months passed too fast. Gabriel didn’t give permission for Adrien to go visit Marinette, saying that, if he went behind his back, he would stop helping Miss Cheng. Adrien could always transform and go see her but, for his father to forbid him…Adrien wasn’t sure that he wanted to see her in whatever state she was. Just the thought was able to put him down again and the memories of the day of the fall were still so fresh.  
A year passed. Passed so quickly. Adrien wouldn’t open the curtains of his room anymore, leaving the entire room engulfed in dark every day. He didn’t talk to Plagg unless for eating, stating to blame the kwamis for everything.  
Adrien couldn’t bear to blame himself anymore. He wanted to blame someone else. Anyone. Everyone. Please…  
Even after one year, he had troubling sleeping, afraid that, if he closed his eyes, someone would tell him that she wasn’t there for him anymore. That she had gone away.  
More depressed each day, he cut ties with Alya, Nino and everyone else. If Paris didn’t need help…if they would protect themselves instead of relying every time on Chat Noir and Ladybug, then she was still smiling, sitting behind him every day. So, it was Paris’s fault. No! Hawk Moth fault.  
He looked at the knife in the table, expressionless.  
His fault. It was his fault.  
\- Adrien. – his father called him, gaining what was left of his attention – You can go visit Miss Cheng, tomorrow.  
So that was it, thought Adrien looking at his untouched food. His father would stop paying. They would decide that her life wasn’t important enough.  
His last visit…to say his goodbyes to a Marinette that couldn’t even hear his pleads. To a Marinette that wasn’t even there anymore to hear him say sorry. How sorry he was.  
How he would never forgive himself.  
To say goodbye to a person that he loved…again.  
…  
He entered the hospital the next day with flowers in his arms and completely alone. Why did he get flowers? Was it for her parents? He didn’t remember anymore.  
The only thing he remembered was that he was there to say goodbye. Plagg begged to go with him, so the little kwami was hiding on his pocket, while he was slowly walking to her room.  
The noises, he remembered, stopping half-way. The awful noises of the machines that were keeping her alive. He didn’t want to hear them…or weren’t there any noises anymore? They didn’t to wait for him to take her life.  
Adrien tried to take another step, but he wasn’t able to.  
He wanted to run away. To go back.  
Just go back!  
Tears started to fell.  
\- Are you okay? – a nurse approached him – You seem sick.  
Probably, thought Adrien. He had lost his appetite, so he had lost a lot of weight and, since he didn’t leave the house, he should be white like a ghost. But he wouldn’t know, since he couldn’t look himself in the mirror. His hair should be a mess too.  
His eyes were lifeless and, since he couldn’t sleep well, he had big eye bags. Not to talk about the tears he had spilled last night. His eyes were red.  
Yeah, he looked positively sick. But, for the first time in one year, he laughed. Wasn’t that cruel? Weren’t there people that woke-up after years in a coma? Why only a year for Marinette?  
\- No…I’m not sick. – he said, with his throat sore – I’m here to visit someone.  
\- Oh! You’re the friend of Miss Cheng, right? – asked the nurse – They only let you in besides her parents.  
He wondered why while following the nurse. Maybe because he visited Marinette for six months? No. Probably because his father was the one paying for her life-support care.  
Tears started to flow again when they stopped in front of her room and, on the other side of the glass door, she smiled at him. But he didn’t move. However, the nurse opened the door.  
\- Isn’t it a miracle? – said the nurse, pushing Adrien – I mean, she had a little trouble moving and talking at first, but she’s strong. She even started to remember everything by herself. Well, we help a little, sometimes.  
He entered the room slowly. Her parents weren’t there, but she kept smiling, even though she probably didn’t remember him.  
\- Adrien, right? – she asked him, making him drop all the flowers – My parents brought me some magazines where you were and I remembered…we were in the same class, right?  
He took some time to answer. She was there. Awake. With her eyes open. Looking at him with a smile. He wanted to hug her, but was afraid she would freak out.  
He smiled. Marinette would totally freak out if he hugged her.  
\- Right. – he finally answered, making her smile even more – We attend the same school.  
\- They say it was a miracle. – said Marinette – That I woke-up after only six months.  
\- Six months? – Adrien’s smile disappeared.  
\- Yes. – she said – I was confused at first but now I’m just tired of being in this hospital.  
Marinette laughed and Adrien wanted to laugh with her, but he wasn’t able. He kinda knew why he’s father didn’t tell him that she was awake. The nurse said she had trouble moving and even speaking. Maybe his father didn’t want him to see her like that. But…he saw how he was suffering. How could he see his son like that and say nothing.  
Making him believe that he was there to say goodbye.  
Shocked, he watched Marinette opening her arms.  
\- The people who visit me, all wanted to hug me. – she said – But…it’s me that want to hug you, now.  
He seemed so sad, thought Marinette while he hugged her carefully.  
\- You really…are okay now, right? – murmured Adrien, face buried in her loose hair.  
\- Yes, I’m fine. – she answered ignoring her heart beating fast and the sudden hotness she felt on her face. Her parents said she was in love with a boy, even if she didn’t remember it. After that, she was sure that that boy was the one. But she felt he needed that hug, so she didn’t push him away.  
He was so pale. Looked so fragile. Like he could actually break. And, judging by that long hug and the tears she felt on her shoulder, it was her fault…somehow.  
Adrien only stepped back when he heard Sabina talk. He didn’t even hear her parents enter the room.  
\- Sorry. – he said, beginning to pick up the flowers that fell.  
\- Don’t be. – said Sabina, hugging her daughter tightly – She asked us to see you.  
His hands stopped for a second, but he continued to gather the beautiful flowers.  
…  
Adrien woke up in his room, with Plagg by his side and realized it was only a dream. She didn’t wake up. The thing he hugged the day before was only her sleeping body. Their parents were crying when they saw that and he felt so guilty for their suffering too.  
He wanted to keep dreaming…with the Marinette that opened her arms to him. With the Marinette that he hugged. In his dream, he pathetically cried on her shoulder, but she let him.  
She was fine. Was what she said.  
Maybe a way to say goodbye forever. He wondered when it would be her funeral. Now…he had to give her earing to Master Fu. And his ring too. No matter how he became affectionate with Plagg. He couldn’t be Chat Noir without Marinette.  
\- Are you okay, Adrien? – asked Nathalie, entering Adrien’s room – You passed away in the hospital and you cried in your sleep all night.  
\- I’m fine. – Adrien smiled when he remembered that Marinette said the same exact thing in his dream – I’m just…I have to go…  
\- Are you going to the hospital? – asked Nathalie – Your father said you don’t have permission to go after today.  
Adrien looked to Nathalie, silently. Then, he sighed, tired of his own life.  
\- Why not. – he said – This can’t get any worse.  
Cruel dreams, thought Adrien. Cruel dreams that would probably never leave him alone. He brought the earing with him to stop by the Master’s shop and finally give it to him.  
He was just…he had enough. He wanted to give up. But when he entered her room and didn’t hear the machines, he changed his mind.  
He didn’t want to give her up! No!  
It wasn’t fair! How could she leave him alone!?  
Alone! How could she after spoiling him so much!  
He fell to the ground, beside her bed, where she laid with her eyes closed. So peacefully.  
And he cried. Sobbing hard, with all his body trembling.  
He would never forgive her! Not if she left him! Never!  
\- What are you doing? – when he heard her voice and felt her hand on his head, he looked up – Crying again.  
Cruel dream, he thought, slapping her hand.  
\- Don’t touch me! – he yelled – You left me!  
\- What are you talking about? – she asked, with a smile – I’m always by your side and always will be…silly cat.  
…  
He woke up in the car, truly thinking he was going crazy. Was that a dream too? How could he know?  
\- Adrien, you said you wanted to stop by this store before going to the hospital. – said Nathalie – Are you okay?  
Adrien just left the car and entered the shop, but Master Fu wasn’t there. Cursing his own life, he went back to the car.  
\- Are you really okay to go to the hospital? – asked Nathalie – Yesterday you collapsed while picking up flowers. Miss Cheng’s parents said you should rest a little.  
\- What?  
\- The doctors said that the chock of seeing Miss Cheng awake was too much for you. – continued Nathalie – Your father is worried too. You seem distant. He said that maybe it would be better for you to get back to school and socialize more.  
\- Is this a dream? – asked Adrien.  
\- A dream? – asked Nathalie, confused – What dream?  
…  
And so he woke up in his bed, again. What did he expect?  
After one year neglecting his health, that was bound to happen. He was going crazy.  
Adrien looked to Plagg, barely eyes open. The kwami was sleeping. He seemed as tired as him. Adrien was neglecting Plagg too, lately.  
Giving up his powers and have a normal life…  
Maybe it was the right thing not only for him, now. But for the two kwamis that were suffering, too.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally breaks out of that dreams and wakes up.  
> But what will he find?

Adrien woke up…again. With tears in his eyes.  
This time, he didn’t recognize the room. The bright lights on the room made him close his eyes again. He started to choke on something. He couldn’t say on what, though. He could hear someone screaming and a woman quickly came into the room and took out the tube that was down his throat.  
He coughed a couple of times, confused and scared. He felt someone hugging him tightly but he was unable to hug the person back. His whole body was sore…  
Some questions followed, sometime after that. Adrien couldn’t move and was still confused. Not scared, anymore. But still confused.  
Since he couldn’t speak because of the damage that the tube had done, Adrien only nodded when another person askes “Can you feel your legs? Can you feel your fingers? Do you know your name?” But, when the man asked “Do you know where you are?”, he shook his head but didn’t get an answer.  
Another person said he should rest a little bit, but Adrien shook his head again, thinking he had plenty time to sleep.  
More than where he was…where was Marinette?  
He wanted to ask and, when the person saw that he wanted to talk, he gave him water, helping him drink. Adrien blinked his eyes more times and recognized his father as the person who was helping him. Probably the person who hugged him, too.  
It didn’t give him answers. He was even more confused. When he finally recognized the place where he was as a hospital, he wondered if he passed out in his room and was taken there. However, if it was the case, he wouldn’t need a tube down his throat.  
He heard his father said, in a tone of voice that he didn’t recognize that he was so happy that he finally opened his eyes. Though he never lost faith that he would wake up…even after one year in a coma.  
Adrien widened his eyes. What!?  
Was that a dream, too? But it seemed too real to be a dream. The pain in his throat, the tears in his father eyes. Adrien wouldn’t even dream that his father would be able to cry.  
And then, he finally saw her. Marinette, laying in another bed beside his, with her eyes closed. She wasn’t pale and didn’t have a tube down a throat. Just a mask to help her breath in her face. The only machine she was linked to, was monetarizing her heartbeat and her pressure that were stable.  
Instead of the scary noises he heard in his unconciseness, the noises of her machines were soothing, telling him she was okay.  
Without knowing, after seeing Marinette, his heart started to beat faster and nurses rushed to the room to sedate him. He was going to explain. He just wanted to touch her. See those big beautiful blue eyes look at him. But he was out in seconds.  
He woke up some time later. Nobody was around, besides the sleeping Marinette. When he stretched his harm to touch her hand, he saw his ring and stopped.  
\- Plagg? – he called, looking around. The black little kwami appeared from under his pillow – Plagg!  
Plagg, with tears in his little eyes, lay in Adrien’s chest.  
\- Plagg, I’m so happy to see you. – new tears started to fall from Adrien's eyes – What happened?  
Plagg explained that, when they fell from the Eiffel Tower and he reached to catch Marinette, the ring fell and both hit the ground. Both hit their heads. However, only Marinette stayed conscious. Barely…but she took a grasp of her cellphone and called the ambulance.  
Adrien told him how he thought that he was awake and everything Marinette said to him. Plagg confirmed that she said what he heard. She was still conscious when they entered the hospital and were rushed to surgery. She said “sorry”. She said Paris still needed him. She said everything that Adrien thought she had said in his harms.  
It was Adrien that entered into a coma after the surgery. Marinette woke-up after 4 hours. After hearing the news, she cried for some time and then begged to the doctors and his father to be in the same room as him. All his friends and even some teachers went to visit them. An investigation started because, well…the authorities wanted to know how two teenagers fell from the Eiffel Tower.  
However, the doctors didn’t allow the police to talk with Marinette. Even though she was able to talk, she was much worse than Adrien, always entering and leaving the surgery room. Her head was fine, but the major organs were damaged when she fell, causing internal bleedings very often. She had more than 20 surgeries in one year, two of them to replace her kidney and liver that were too damaged to fix.  
Some of them were because she would sneak-out of the hospital sometimes to fight the enemies that Hawk Moth created and purify the Akumas, making the bleedings that were already under control, start to bleed again.  
Most of the time, she was groggy because of the anesthesia and couldn’t talk at all. However, lately, she was doing fine. She even recorded a video for him and took some photos to give Adrien. She then gave it to her parents to give it to him.  
Unfortunately, two days ago, she got worse all of the sudden. The doctors that took her to the surgery room said why before going, but Plagg didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why she wasn’t waking-up now, either. He just heard sometimes a constant “bip” in the room and all the doctors and nurses would come in to take care of her, demanding her parents to leave the room.  
Plagg said that the doctors were always putting their hands in her chest lately and, even though the movement was violent, she wouldn’t wake up. The doctors just sighed after and leave the room when the constant “bip” was replaced with intermittent “bips”. Adrien didn’t say what that meant to the kwami. Probably, the only company Plagg had while he was in the coma was Marinette.  
About the Miraculous. Marinette hid them before the ambulance reach them and gave them to her parents, making them promise that they wouldn’t give them to anyone. After, she put the ring in his finger so Plagg could appear but, since she was always being taken to the operation room, she couldn’t put on her earing, so she trusted it to Plagg.  
... Next morning, Marinette’s parents gave him the things that Plagg told him about. A tablet with a video, a photo, a pink box and a key.  
\- It’s our daughter’s diary. – explained the father – She said she wanted you to read it when you wake up…if something happened to her.  
Before leaving the room, her parents explained that a lung stopped working two days ago. The doctors said that it would be a simple surgery compared to the previous ones. But her blood pressure dropped drastically when they were operating on her, forcing them to stop in the middle. They put her in a medical induced coma, since her body wasn’t recovering fast enough and they wanted to see if her vitals would stabilize to end the surgery and take her out of the coma.  
But her blood pressure was always crashing and her heart occasionally stopped, leaving them without any other option. Just wait and see. And pray.  
Wait and see, thought Adrien while her parents were leaving the room. He looked at the picture. It was six consecutive photos where she was spelling with her mouth “Ha.Ppy.Bir.Th.Da.Y.!” and then a big one where she was holding a big banner with his name and a big smile in her face. Those big blue eyes shining and blushing a little bit. She didn’t look sick at all.  
Wait! Happy Birthday?  
The next thing was the tablet where that was a video, recorded one week before that, he saw. It was recorded on his birthday.  
It was a compilation of all his friends telling him to get better and wishing him a happy birthday. Some with tears on their faces, others with sad smiles. Even Plagg recorded a little message to the owner. The last one was Marinette. He really was shocked when she screamed “Happy Birthday, Adrien!” with a huge smile on her face. Judging by the doctors and nurses behind her, they were as shocked as him.  
“Happy 17th birthday, Adrien.” She repeated, now more composed “I finally said it. Maybe because it’s in a video.” She laughed “Of course you’re sleeping like a lazy cat, so I can’t say it in person. I couldn’t make you a present either. But I promise I’ll make you an extra special one for your 18th birthday.”  
He smiled, because she seemed so sure that everything would be alright. He smiled even more when he noticed she was hugging the banner with his name in her arms.  
“The things I have to stay to you…I’ll keep them in my mind until you wake up. But I bet you were surprised when you saw me without the costume. I saw it in your face.”  
His smiled vanished when hers did.  
“You have been crying lately, in your sleep. The doctors said it is a good sign, but I wonder what kind of awful dreams you are having.” Tears filled her eyes “I tried to talk to you. I wonder if you were listening. Actually, a new nurse came and asked me if you were the Adrien from the magazines and I said yes. I proudly said that we were from the same school.”  
He smiled, just a bit.  
“When no one was around, I hugged you. I hope you don’t mind.” She laughed, but it was a sad laugh, like she was forcing herself to laugh “But you started to cry again, so I guess you did mind it. I said it was fine. I asked you why were you crying again. But, like the stubborn cat you are, you didn’t stop. So…since I guess you aren’t listening to me, I’ll write what I want to say in my diary.”  
So that’s why she left him her diary, thought Adrien.  
“I did this because I don’t know what can happen from here on. We never knew. I was stupid and that’s the reason why we are here.” She wanted to cry, saw Adrien, but she kept going “I’m awaken now but I don’t know if I will be when you wake up, so I’m going to say it. Yeah! I’m going to say it now!”  
There was a huge amount of time where she was just there, quiet, just looking at her feet. Then, when she looked at the camera again, she was blushing.  
“I LOVE YOU, ADRIEN!” she yelled, making him blush too “I love you almost since you came to our class. I’m sorry for not telling you before…I guess…I won’t let you see this part of the video if you wake up and I’m awake too. So, yeah, happy birthday, Adrien. And, just so you know, like the good owner I am, I pet you every once in a while.”  
He laughed when, when she was turning down the camera, he heard her say “Shut up! Don’t laugh, Plagg!”  
Guess he shouldn’t laugh either.  
Putting down the tablet, it was time to read her diary, though he felt it was wrong to do it. Well, she was the one who asked him to read it. So he smiled and started to read the last pages, where she wrote the things she wanted to tell him. But the only things written were “It’s not your fault.”, “Please, wake up.”, “I miss you.”, “Look at me.”, “You can’t leave me, stupid cat.”  
It was too much, he thought, while wiping his tears with his arm. So, without thinking too much, he went to the first page and started to read the entries. She really wrote a lot about him. About their little and few interactions that seemed so big and important in her eyes. She wrote every detail (not only about him, of course). But she seemed to always noticed when he was sad, worried, feeling down or alone…and she seemed to worry so much, too.  
Then, there was the details of their missions as Ladybug and Chat Noir. She even had things she thought she needed to improve on. He smiled when he noticed that, after every mission, she would write “Chat Noir did…today”, “Chat Noir was…today”. One in particular made his heart beat fast:  
“After the mission, Chat Noir stretched his arm and said “Pound It”. Who does that? Oh my God! He’s such a nerd! I love him!” The last three words were crossed over, but it was still pretty much visible.  
He turned his head in her direction with her diary still open.  
\- I love you, too.


	4. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their stay in the hospital continues.  
> But, at least, the things seem to be getting better for Marinette

Adrien was enjoying reading Marinette’s diary. Like a book where he was one of the main characters. Marinette’s vitals didn’t crash anymore since he opened his eyes and, although, her pressure was low sometimes, the doctors were happy and had already scheduled the operation room to finish her surgery.  
Plagg, that had developed a conscience all of a sudden, asked Adrien not to read a thing that was so important to Marinette. Maybe his kwami was afraid of Marinette’s kwami, but he constantly was nagging him to stop reading.  
And he did…when the doctors took Marinette to the operation room. And he did something he didn’t do since her mother disappeared from his sight. He prayed. For hours. Even when his father came to visit and talk to him, he kept praying. Seeing his son like that, Gabriel stayed with him until Marinette returned to the room.  
Fortunately, the doctors were happy with the results. The surgery went by without any big complications, there weren’t any major bleedings and they were confident that they would be able to take her out of the coma in two days’ time.  
All said to Adrien, because his father asked them.  
Happy, Adrien looked at her with a smile. As she had said in the video, everything would be alright. And, with that in mind, Adrien kept reading the diary, content because she started to wrote more about his alter-ego. Adrien honestly thought Chat Noir annoyed the hell out of Ladybug, but she described him like a funny and goofy guy who turned the missions more pleasant. “I couldn’t keep doing this if he wasn’t by my side.” Was what she wrote. She would write her own insecurities and how he helped her overcome them.  
And finally, Adrien read the part that Plagg didn’t want him to read. The part where Marinette described how she lost her first kiss to Chat Noir.  
What the hell!?  
\- Plagg! – yelled Adrien, making his kwami hide under his pillow – You said I told her all that awful things, but you forgot to mention that she kissed me!  
\- Would it matter? – asked Plagg, with his voice muffled – She only kissed you because you were hypnotized.  
\- Oh, really? – Adrien put his hand bellow the pillow until the kwami was catch – It didn’t matter that my true love kissed me?  
Adrien was holding Plagg in front of his face by his tale.  
\- You can discuss that with her, when she wakes-up. – said Plagg, crossing his tiny arms.  
\- Are you sure? – asked Adrien – Poor Marinette will be so embarrassed now that she knows she kissed me.  
\- Aren’t you being a little conceited? – asked Plagg.  
\- I’m not saying she loves me. – though her diary suggested she did, thought Adrien – But she can’t even talk to me easily.  
\- Well, you are right, there. – said Plagg – But it’s not like it will happen again.  
\- Why not? – the question jumped so fast from his brain to his mouth that even him was shocked – I mean…  
\- Are you really gonna try to kiss her again? – asked Plagg, with a little smile – Lover-boy.  
\- Shut up, Plagg! – demanded Adrien, letting go of his kwami’s tale.  
\- You and Marinette are really similar when you are telling me to shut up. – said Plagg, a little sulky.  
Adrien just sighed and looked at Marinette, asking himself what would happen after she opened those eyes.  
When Plagg hid behind him, Adrien looked at the door and closed the diary when he saw his father coming in.  
\- Adrien, I need to talk to you about something. – said Gabriel with an aggravated voice – That ring…who gave it to you?  
Adrien was shocked by the sudden random question that came from nowhere.  
\- I…I bought it. – lied Adrien – Why?  
Adrien was always nervous or jumpy when he was talking to his father, but Gabriel could see clearly when he was lying or not.  
\- Adrien, don’t lie to me. – asked Gabriel – You can talk to me about…personal things.  
\- It’s just a ring, father! – insisted Adrien, covering his right hand with the left – Why are you so interested all of the sudden?  
Gabriel looked at his son with a calm and cold expression.  
\- Don’t you trust me, Adrien? – asked Gabriel, now in a lower voice – Why are you covering the ring? Is it so valuable?  
\- That’s… - Adrien uncovered his hand, trying his best to relax. Why was his father asking that? – It’s…just a ring that I liked…and buy it…  
Gabriel stayed quiet for some seconds that seemed like hours to Adrien. Luckily, the doctors came in, interrupting whatever his father was about to ask.  
Since the recovering was going so well, and her body was healing faster than what they were expecting, the doctors decided to take Marinette out of the coma to see how was she feeling. The first thing they did was asking Gabriel to leave the room…which he did, reluctantly.  
\- We’ll talk more about that ring later. – Gabriel said, before leaving.  
The doctors explained Adrien that, now that she was out the coma, it would take only a couple of hours until the anesthesia fade from her body. So, if everything was indeed well, she would wake-up soon.  
Adrien thought that they were only telling him that because they figured out that he was in love with Marinette and were sad that he had to see her like that.  
If the seconds his father was quiet seemed like hours, those two hours felt like years. After the two hours passed by, a nurse came in to trade the mask on Marinette’s face for a little tube crossing her face.  
Adrien took that as a good sign, but he couldn’t help to feel anxious, since she wasn’t awake yet so, to distract himself, he asked his kwami to give him Marinette’s earrings. He could ask her mother to put it on her, but he knew that her kwami would pop out as soon as the earrings were on her hears, so he risked and, carefully, put the earrings on her hears.  
As he expected, a pink kwami popped out of the earring and looked around. When Tikki saw Marinette laying in the hospital bed, with her eyes closed, she hurried to her chest and tears appeared in her little eyes when she felt Marinette’s heart beating.  
The poor thing, thought Adrien, must have been worried sick, since the last time she saw the owner was one year ago. He was well-aware that kwamis didn’t feel the time passing like humans did, so he wondered how worried was her kwami. He couldn’t bring himself to ask though, since Tikki was still crying. Even Plagg decided to be quiet.  
However, both kwamis hid, making Adrien a little scared with thoughts of his father coming back to continue the ring talk. To his heart content, it was Chloé that entered the room, with tears in her eyes.  
With a sigh, he let her hug him and cry on his shoulder for a little while. He even petted her head when she took a step back. The “standard” questions followed. “Are you okay?”, “Are you sure?”, “What did the doctors say?” and, surprisingly “Is Marinette okay?”  
Well, they disliked each other but Adrien knew that neither of them really hated each other, so he answered that she would probably wake-up soon. She refused to wait and see maybe because she was too proud to show Marinette that she cared even one bit.  
So, Chloé left him with a quick kiss in his face, while Adrien was thinking that Marinette really didn’t hate anyone. He was reading her diary for a couple of days now and she didn’t use the word “hate” more than twice and it was to describe Hawk Moth. Even then, she would write that surely, something must have had happened to him, for him to be so cruel. Something really bad.  
Sure, she disliked some people, like everyone else. But hate? She didn’t hate anyone.  
Adrien thought that, if Hawk Moth knew that Marinette had such a pure and kind heart, he would want her, instead of her Miraculous.  
\- Stray cat.  
The words he heard almost made him fall from his bed. Instead, he tried to look composed when he turned his head and saw Marinette looking at him, with those big blue eyes and a weak smile. He should call someone, but Adrien just wanted to look at her before the doctors, nurses and her parents started bursting in. So he didn’t call anyone.  
\- Why are you saying that, M’lady? – asked Adrien, really, REALLY hoping that, that wasn’t a dream – I would never stray from you.  
\- Oh, really? – she said, with her throat dry like a desert – Weren’t you just hugging Chloé?  
Crap, she was awake. Was what he thought when he stood up to bring her a glass of water.  
\- You are wrong. – he said, happy about how easy was talking to her – SHE hugged ME.  
\- Liar. – she said, more clearly, after he helped her drink some water – You were just thinking “Crap, she was awake”, weren’t you?  
He stayed quiet, astonished.  
\- I can read you like a book, kitty. – she said, laughing a little.  
Adrien really wanted to hug her, but the two kwamis took his place, making him return to his bed.  
\- Are you sulking? – asked Marinette, while she was petting Plagg and Tikki – I really thought…you would stray.  
When he looked to her again, she was looking at the kwamis. She wasn’t talking about Chloé, but about his coma. Marinette looked happy and sure that everything would be fine in the video but, truly, who wouldn’t be sad and unsure in that kind of situations?  
\- I would never stray from you, princess. – he said, with a more serious voice.  
She sniffed and covered her eyes with her hand.  
\- Stupid cat. – she murmured – Making me cry.  
As he feared, when a nurse noticed that Marinette was awake, she called a bunch of doctors that asked her why was she crying, if something was hurting, but she replied that she felt fine.  
Her parents entered, a few minutes later, in tears, blocking completely his vision of Marinette.  
The kwamis were still hiding in her bed, when his father entered and approached the son, asking if the Duppein-Cheng was okay.  
Adrien answered that she had just waken-up and, with an indifferent face, he congratulated the Duppein-Chengs’ and Marinette. Adrien was happy then, because he wasn’t alone with his father and, if the doctors wouldn’t take Marinette to make a full check-up, he wouldn’t be, but there he was.  
The silence in the room was unbearable. To the point that Adrien did the unthinkable and yelled at his father.  
\- What the hell do you want with my ring? – he yelled – It’s just a freaking ring!  
\- Then, take it off. – Gabriel said.  
\- But, why? – asked Adrien – Just because you are curious?  
\- I’m not curious. – denied Gabriel – Curiosity killed the cat, as people say.  
That sentence sent a chill through Adrien’s spine.  
Gabriel stood up to leave the room, but Adrien knew that, that conversation was far from being finished.  
\- That friend of yours...Marinette. – Gabriel said, just before he closed the glass door – She has pretty interesting earrings, too.  
\- What!?  
But Gabriel had already closed the door and didn't hear Adrien.  
Why? Why the sudden interest in jewelry? He could understand (if he thought really hard and added some imagination) why his father was interested in his ring. Maybe he was afraid people thought it was his creation if they saw it in the magazines Adrien was in…although that explanation was a little farfetched. But why would he be interested in Marinette’s earrings.  
If Marinette was in the room and she had heard the conversation, she would say that Adrien was freaking stupid or maybe in denial, because the only reasonable explanation for his father curiosity was that he was Hawk Moth.  
But she wasn’t there…and Adrien wasn’t planning in telling her the strange obsession that his father had and freak her out.


	5. Everything will be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting his son about his Miraculous, it his time to confront Marinette.  
> But she doesn't seem so afraid of him.

Marinette came back a few hours later and, aside from some minor bleedings that would stop on their own, she was fine and it was time for Adrien to do a last full check-up.  
She got immediately anxious when he left the room. That, she thought, was because of the last time, when they had brain surgery. She had come first to the room and woke-up after 4 hours, to discover that Adrien’s surgery wasn’t over yet and, when he came back, they said he was in a coma. So, now, she was unconfortable without seeing him by her side.  
She wondered how much time it would take for that feeling to go away.  
She hadn’t forgotten Lila, though. When Adrien was in the coma, her thoughts were entirely with him for the first weeks of their stay in the hospital. But then, she started to think why Lila didn’t ever visited them. She obviously saw their true identities on that day. Well…at least her identity and she must have known that they were on the hospital.  
In one of her several visits, Alya said Lila was going to school regularly and even was sad by the news that they were hospitalized. And, when she escaped the hospital to battle the Akumatized people that Hawk Moth created, she didn’t notice any difference, so, what was she planning?  
She wasn’t stupid enough to enter the hospital, attack them and make a fuss. No. Maybe she was planning to fight them again when they got better. Despite her several appearances before, Lila must have known that Marinette still wasn’t fully recovered.  
Her thoughts were cut short, when someone opened the door of the room. Thinking it was Adrien, she smiled, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Gabriel. Well, it was her favorite designer, but she felt uncomfortable when she was alone with him.  
After explaining he was waiting for his son to come back to the room, he asked her if she was okay and thanked her for always be by his son side.  
Always with that same tone of voice that seem to show that he really didn’t care very much, although she saw his worried face before, when his son was in the coma, so she concluded it had to be from his nature.  
And where were her parents when they were needed?  
\- The ring that Adrien has. – started Gabriel, grabbing Marinette’s attention – He didn’t have it when he came to the hospital and he didn’t have it after he exited the operation room.  
True, thought Marinette. She only put it on his finger several weeks after the surgery.  
\- But, one day, I came to visit him and there it was. – continued Gabriel – As you were with him, I thought you would know how it appeared so suddenly.  
\- I put it on his finger. – said Marinette, simply – It was his, after all.  
\- So, you took it out of his finger before the surgery. – said Gabriel.  
\- Yes. – answered Marinette – I gave it to my parents that, after I came to, gave it back to me.  
\- Then, since it was Adrien’s ring, why didn’t you give it to me, instead? – asked Gabriel.  
\- Well…you weren’t here when we went to the operation room. – answered Marinette.  
Gabriel didn’t speak for a while, maybe because he was ashamed because he took several hours to arrive at the hospital on that day.  
Marinette was comfortable with the silence, unlike Adrien. Maybe because she felt like she had to be like Ladybug when she was talking or even stay by Gabriel’s side and that was exhausting. However, unfortunately for her, he started to talk again.  
\- Those earrings… - said Gabriel, making Marinette straighten her eyes – You gave it to your parents, too? You weren’t using them when I came visit Adrien.  
Once again, unlike Adrien, Marinette took her time to think why was he asking about her earring and why was he so interested in both Miraculous.  
\- You’re right, Sir. – answered Marinette, without leaving space for more questions – Since I was going to be operated, I had to leave my earrings with my parents, too.  
Gabriel smiled a bit.  
\- You’re good, Miss Dupein-Cheng. – said Gabriel – But I still have to ask if you know why my son’s ring seems to be so important to him.  
\- I gave it to him. – said Marinette, without hesitating.  
\- I see. – said Gabriel – He said he bought it.  
\- You must have misunderstood me, sir. – said Marinette – I picked it up, but he insisted in paying it.  
\- You must be very important to my son, then. – said Gabriel.  
\- Not at all. – said Marinette, smiling a bit now – I’m just a friend. But you know how Adrien treasures his friends. You must know, right? I mean, a good father always knows.  
Rubbing salt in the wound. Gabriel stayed silent again.  
\- I want to thank you again for letting me stay in the same room as Adrien. – said Marinette, shattering the silence.  
\- You’re very welcome, Miss Dupein-Cheng. I saw how worried you were and I thought we had that in common. – said Gabriel – However, since your two are awake now and seem fine, I trust that you’ll ask your parents for a new room.  
Marinette looked at him with a serious expression. He was punishing her for talking to him like she did. Even though he was disguising it with the fact that a young girl and a young boy shouldn’t be in the same room alone, he was definitely punishing her…  
She saw a sparkle of what Adrien’s life must had been for the last years. Punished for doing nothing or for not doing what he wanted or thought it was the best for everyone.  
\- Of course. – said Marinette, trying not to look upset – I’m sure Adrien will be happy with that, too.  
\- What does my son have to do with this? – asked Gabriel.  
\- He is in this room, too. – said Marinette, like she was explaining it to a little children – Doesn’t his opinion matter to you, sir?  
Gabriel frowned.  
\- I’m going to wait for any news, outside. – Gabriel said, leaving the room – Thank you for the company, Miss Dupein-Cheng.  
\- You’re welcome, sir. – said Marinette, sighing after he left.  
\- That was amazing, Marinette. – said Tikki, coming out of under her pillow with Plagg by her side.  
\- Do you think so? – asked Marinette, relaxing now, after seeing her adorable kwami – You are always here for me, Tikki.  
\- What are you saying, Marinette? – asked Tikki, when tears started to appear on her owner’s eyes – Don’t cry.  
Marinette wasn’t sure why she was so emotional. Maybe because, after the near-death experience, she kept thinking about how it would be if the people she cared about disappeared from her sight. And she knew she couldn’t be Ladybug forever, so how it would be when Tikki had to go away and disappear from her sight.  
She often wondered what happened to the previous Ladybugs. Did they just grow-up and didn’t want to do it anymore? Did they had to give-up their powers because there wasn’t any need for them anymore? Did they just…die?  
She didn’t dare to ask Tikki since it could hurt her, but maybe Adrien already asked Plagg. No…to start with, there wasn’t always a need for Chat Noir to appear.  
When Adrien came in, the kwamis hid and she wiped her tears. Like her, he was fine but, since Adrien was in a coma for a year and Marinette had various surgeries, they would have to stay there for some more days.  
The doctors reassured that it would only be a couple more days, since they were so young and must be eager to get out of the hospital. Both smiled and Plagg waited until the doctors and nurses leave to get back to his owner’s side…and hid again, because another doctor came in.  
\- Miss Dupein-Chen, your parents just requested a private room for you. – informed the doctor – The nurses are arranging a room right now. Can you wait a little longer?  
\- Of course. – said Marinette with a simple smile, while Adrien looked at her, worried – I’ll wait. Take your time.  
Marinette could feel his eyes on her, but couldn’t gather courage to look back. She had failed. She lost to his father. She was feeling so pathetic and little. She was nothing compared to his father. Just a little insect.  
\- Is it because you know I’m Chat Noir? – asked Adrien, extremally sad – You don’t want to be next to me, anymore?  
\- Of course not! – but she wasn’t looking at him – I’m just…I feel a little uncomfortable when I think of you seeing me sleep. I look ugly when….  
\- What are you saying, Marinette? – asked Adrien, confused – Why are you like that so suddenly?  
She then looked at him, with the same smile she gave to the doctor.  
“What kind of life did you live until now?” was what she wanted to ask. Always under his father. Never feeling good enough. Like Tikki, he had saved her life countless of times without saying a word.  
So, what would happen if Ladybug and Chat Noir stop being necessary. They probably would drift apart.  
\- I lost. – she simply said – You weren’t here to aid me, so I lost, even when I tried my best.  
And why did she have to tell him? Tell Adrien…Chat Noir that she lost, was awful. She felt awful. However, even without saying it was Gabriel’s fault, Adrien knew that expression.  
\- You lost…to my father? – asked Adrien – Wasn’t it? What did he say to you?  
There was no way she would tell him. She lost to protect him. She talked in a way he wasn’t used to be talked to, when she was telling him to back-off and leave the ring of his son (and his son) alone. She even called him a bad father indirectly. So, what if she was being punished? At least she knew he was affected by what she said.  
\- I really want to be a little by myself. – it was her answer – To think about…everything.  
\- That’s a lie. – said Adrien, making Marinette sigh – You had plenty of time to think when I was in the coma. Why are you lying to me?  
\- Just tell him the truth Marinette. – said Tikki, appearing in front of her – Lying never took us nowhere.  
Marinette compressed her lips and shook her head.  
\- This time you’re wrong, Tikki. – said Marinette – If I tell him the real reason, it would only make it worse.  
\- You know I can hear you, right? – asked Adrien.  
\- I’m not going to lie to you, Adrien. – said Marinette, looking at him – I had more than enough time to think about everything that happened. I don’t want to leave this room where I stayed for one year. However, I won’t tell you the truth either, hoping that you trust me enough this time.  
\- I always trusted you. – said Adrien – And I’ll always trust you with all my heart.  
\- Oh, Jesus. – said Plagg, rolling his little eyes.  
Tikki smiled when Marinette blushed. She completely had forgotten that she was in a coma when he woke-up from his and, so, he saw everything.  
\- Me…too…I mean…I said…what I want to… - Marinette closed her eyes, completely defeated when he laughed – I’m sorry.  
\- Why? – asked Adrien, with a sweet smile in his face – I always said I love you, didn’t I, M’Lady?  
\- Oh, for the love of… - Marinette covered her face with her hands – Stop it, stupid cat!  
Because now she knew that Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person and she had a lot of time to think about what she did and said to Chat Noir, Marinette was having a hard time dealing with him when he treats her like that.  
She heard the door opening, but didn’t look, since she knew her face was still bright red and she didn’t want to show it to anyone. However, when she heard Gabriel, she opened her eyes.  
\- The doctors just said you seem fine. – said Gabriel, looking to Marinette that was still with her hands covering her face and then looked to his son – What is happening?  
\- I just told her I love her.  
\- Adrien! – Marinette looked at him, ready to scold him, but he was serious, looking at his father – Adrien…  
\- Although I told her countless of times before, she seems to not fully understand. – said Adrien, without taking his eyes of his father – What do I do, father?  
\- Really? – Gabriel looked quickly towards Marinette – She said she was only a friend of yours.  
\- As I said… - continued Adrien – She thinks I’m just playing with her.  
Gabriel seemed a little confused with the situation, not knowing what to say to any of them or if he even should say anything. Finally, he looked at Marinette.  
\- Your parents are waiting for you in your new room. – informed Gabriel – The nurses will come get you soon.  
\- Can I move to her room? – asked Adrien, jokingly, seeing his father getting angry – You know, she asked you the same thing and you let her, father. Didn’t you? It just seems unfair. You’re taking her side.  
\- What? – Gabriel looked at him, confused – It were her parents that asked for the private room.  
\- Riiight. – said Adrien, stretching the word – I’ll “believe” in you, like I always do.  
\- Adrien! – shout his father – Enough!  
Although Adrien stopped joking, he looked at Marinette and smiled. The same smile she showed to him in the video.  
\- Everything will be okay. – said both at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't over yet.  
> Far from it


	6. After the storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are out of danger.  
> But, when they guards start to get down, Gabriel starts to pay too much atention to their Miraculous.  
> And what awaits them when they come out of the hospital.

Adrien was a little uncomfortable for the nurses knew he was hopelessly in love with Marinette, however, because of that, they delayed Marinette’s transference to other room until the next afternoon. And he was able to wake-up by her side and see her sleeping with a little smile on her face. Tikki sleeping just beside her head, against her cheek.  
Their relationship was really close, thought Adrien looking at Plagg that was sleeping against his leg.  
He heard her sigh, yawn and saw her stretching before opening her eyes. Really, Adrien thought he was obsessed for those eyes. Even when he didn’t know that Marinette was Ladybug, every time he spoke to her in school and she looked him in the eyes, his heart would jump.  
He would say that to her, eventually. Maybe when they were dating. And he blushed, thinking about it. As Marinette did when she saw Adrien looking at her.  
\- Is…is it already morning? – she asked, looking everywhere except at him.  
\- Yes! – he answered, louder than it was necessary. Like he was just busted while trying to steal something and was trying to think in a good excuse – I mean…good morning.  
\- Good morning. – she said, shyly.  
Fortunately for Adrien’s heart, two nurses entered the room to check on them and explain how they were. Marinette’s nurse said she would change rooms after lunch and that Adrien’s dad was there to visit them.  
Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look before Gabriel arrival and the kwamis hid immediately. He started with the same old things. He was happy that both were okay and soon would be dismissed from the hospital. However, Adrien cut the small talk.  
\- I want to stay here until I am able to attend school normally. – he said, bravely.  
\- You’re perfectly fine in our house until you are fully healed. – Gabriel said, with the same emotionless face – Why are you saying that you want to stay here?  
\- Well…you…you wouldn’t be around…anyhow. – stuttered Adrien – It would be only me…and Nathalie. And…you know Nathalie…  
\- What about Nathalie? – asked Gabriel, coldly – She would attend to your every necessity.  
Marinette looked at Adrien that seemed not be able to go against his father. Well, she had already lost once to that man, so why not again? She just couldn’t stand seeing Adrien like that. Since he would always protect her as Chat Noir, she would protect him as Marinette.  
\- Sir Agrest. – called Marinette – I guess that is my fault.  
\- How so? – Gabriel looked at her with curiosity.  
\- I asked my parents to stay in the hospital until I can attend school normally. – answered Marinette, even after seeing Adrien shaking his head – Maybe your son got the idea from that.  
\- I see. – Gabriel stayed silent dor a little while before talking again – I guess I can understand your situation. But Adrien has every condition to stay in our house.  
She cringed her teeth. Was he saying that her house wasn’t good enough?  
\- Father! – yelled Adrien.  
\- It’s fine. – said Marinette, with a forced smile – I’m sure my house it’s a lot smaller than yours, as I’m sure that it’s a lot cozier too.  
Gabriel looked at her again, thinking she was a good adversary.  
\- I won’t let Adrien stay here. – said Gabriel, looking quickly to her earrings. He was quick, but Marinette saw the movement of his eyes – However, if it’s okay with you, Miss Dupein-Cheng, you can stay in our house.  
\- I wouldn’t mind. – said Marinette – But you must understand, Sir Agrest, that my dad wouldn’t be so willing.  
Gabriel smiled…just a little smile that only experienced eyes would be able to see. Marinette saw it.  
\- Being a father myself, I can understand that. – said Gabriel – But I won’t back-off and Adrien won’t stay here for more than necessary.  
Marinette was going to continue, but Adrien cut her.  
\- I’ll do as you say, father. – said Adrien, making Gabriel nod – As long as…you let Marinette stay in the same room as me until the doctors say I can go home.  
\- If that's what you want. – said Gabriel – I’ll do as you wish just this time.  
\- Thank you, father.  
Gabriel nodded again.  
\- I’ll go talk to the doctor. – said Gabriel, looking again at Marinette and again at her earrings – Stay healthy, miss Dupein-Cheng.  
\- You seem to have a taste for jewelry, sir Agrest. – said Marinette, surprising Adrien and making Gabriel stop – You asked me about your son’s ring and are constantly looking at my earrings.  
Gabriel smiled again.  
\- Indeed, miss Dupein-Cheng. I’m thinking on extending my creations beyond clothes. – lied Gabriel – You are very deductive, young lady. I wish you grow-up to be an excellent designer.  
\- Thank you very much, sir. – said Marinette, a little happy.  
\- Also, your earrings design is very unique. – continued Gabriel – I would like to have a closer look at them, someday.  
\- I’m sorry. – said Marinette – They are precious to me.  
\- I see. – it was the only thing Gabriel said after leaving the room.  
\- I’m sorry. – said Adrien, instantly – I don’t know…  
\- It’s fine. – said Marinette, smiling at him – We all have people we can’t talk to that easily.  
Adrien forced a smile. He was grateful to Marinette, but he also knew that it must had to be hard to talk like that to a person you respect. And Marinette respected his father. If not as a good person, but as a great designer. In fact, one day, he overhearded Marinette in class, talking with Alya about how his dad was her inspiration to become a designer.  
And, even though it should have been a great and unforgettable memory to Marinette to talk to his dead face-to-face, because of him, it became an awful experience. How to compensate her? Was what he was asking himself all day, while talking to Marinette.  
Since he knew Marinette was uncomfortable while talking to him, he tried his best to bring his Chat Noir side and it seemed to be working, but it wasn’t enough for him. Eventually, he wanted Marinette to talk to him normally. Later, he thought, while he talked about many things. Things he wanted to talk with Ladybug about for a long time.  
\- You should have said that the scarf I wore on my birthday was from you. – said Adrien and, as he expected, her defenses rose when he brought something about “Adrien” – I wouldn’t be sad.  
\- You would. – said Marinette, surprising Adrien – If I had said that the present was from me and not from your father, you would be sad.  
And, he thought, she might be right.  
\- In fact…I would like my diary back. – said Marinette, blushing a little.  
To tease her a little more, Adrien opened the diary in the page where she wrote that she loved Chat Noir.  
\- You said I started the “Pound it” thing, but you did the same thing. – said Adrien, seeing her look at the “I love him” part of the sentence that was crossed over – You see, M’Lady, we are meant to be.  
\- Can you close the diary? – asked Marinette, blushing harder now.  
\- Can I keep the other things, though? – asked Adrien, seeing her nod – Then, you can have your diary.  
Unfortunately, his father came, saying that his doctor said he could go home provided that he wouldn’t do any heavy activities. So, Gabriel said to his son to grab his things, while he was taking care of some paperwork on the counter.  
The nurse helped him sit on a wheelchair and left him alone, smiling a bit. The doctors and the nurses were definitely helping them getting closer. Maybe they also noticed that they were still a little awkward with each other.  
To prove that, when Adrien approached Marinette’s bed, she flinched a little, but he didn’t touch her.  
\- You kissed me. – said Adrien, seeing her face turning bright red – It should have been me doing that.  
\- I’m…I’m sorry. – she muttered.  
\- Don’t worry. – he said, laughing when his father entered the room – I will avenge myself.  
Marinette wanted to ask how and when, but his father took him before she had time to do that.  
\- Are you okay? – said Tikki, when they were alone – You’re red. Do you have a fever?  
\- I’m not…he said…  
Tikki smiled, understanding why her owner was like that.  
…  
So, weeks passed by, slower than both would like and, as promised, Marinette only left the hospital when she was able to go back to her normal life. Though she had many scars throughout her body because of the many surgeries she underwent, the doctors said that they would disappear with the time and neither of them was visible with clothes on. Even the one in her head was hidden because of her hair that had grew a little. She decided to keep it that way until the scar disappeared.  
As if nothing happened, Marinette walked to school and went in with a smile. Everyone was happy to see her and asked her if she was completely fine. Although she said she was better than before, they treated her with care. Even the teachers, and Lila didn’t talk to her.  
Alya said to the best friend that Adrien wasn’t there because he had an interview but it would be there after lunch. Marinette knew that. They were trading messages since he got out of the hospital and, as she knew he was in an interview, Adrien already knew that she was back in school.  
Alya even was surprised when she saw his car in front of the school when they got out. Everyone was, even Marinette, since he had told her that he was only be able to see her in the afternoon.  
It was the first time they saw each other since he left the hospital, since his father didn’t let Adrien visit Marinette. But he looked as good as her. Well, if he wasn’t fine, Gabriel wouldn’t let him get out of the house.  
A little confused and without knowing what to do, Marinette got down the stairs with Alya by her side. Adrien approached her with a little shy smile but, when they were in front of each other, he hugged her. Marinette’s eyes widened and Alya took out her phone immediately to take a picture when Adrien rested his forehead on Marinette’s shoulder.  
\- Adrien… - Marinette murmured, completely red – People are looking.  
\- I really…don’t care. – Adrien murmured too, making Marinette blush even more – Just…I’m happy this isn’t a dream.  
A little conflicted with herself, Marinette hugged him back, slowly, making Alya open her mouth and take more photos. Marinette closed her eyes, trying not to think about the people that were looking at them, shocked.  
\- This isn’t…a dream, Adrien… - Marinette said – So…just…can you just…please…  
He gave a step back but kept looking at her. Since he separated her bangs gently, with his hand, everyone thought he was going to kiss her, so Alya started to record instead of taking photos, but Marinette knew that he was looking at her scar and looked at the floor.  
\- Don’t do that. – Marinette said, with tears in her eyes.  
But he took another step back and showed her his own scar, covered by his hair.  
\- I have one, too. – Adrien said – After all, we both fell on our heads and both of us had surgery.  
Marinette sighed. He was trying to make her feel better and she appreciated the act but, even if both shared one scar, she had a lot more spread throughout her body that he didn’t know about. Uglier ones. Of course, he knew that she had a lot of surgeries, but he thought the scars had already disappeared.  
After a quick call from his father lawyer, Adrien looked at Marinette.  
\- We need to go. – he said, while his motorist opened the door of his car – The police is waiting for us.  
She knew about that. Her parents had already said to her that the police would like to talk to her when she would get out of the hospital and, since Adrien refused talking to them without Marinette by his side, it was now time.  
She thought they would wait a little more, but whatever.  
The quicker, the better. They didn’t have time to spend with the police in their civilian forms. And Ladybug and Chat Noir were absent for enough time, already.  
It was time to Paris' heroes to comeback.


	7. When the Police gets in the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Marinette and Adrien respond to the policeman's questions?  
> Will they really be able to go back to their normal lifes?

Marinette and Adrien went to the police station, skipping the afternoon classes. Gabriel had a lawyer prepared for his son. However, even if Marinette didn’t want to admit, her family couldn’t afford a lawyer as good as Adrien’s lawyer so, while Adrien got permission to be “released” earlier, Marinette stayed to be further questioned.  
\- So, Miss Duppain-Cheng, we determined that it was you who slipped first and Mister Agrest jumped to save you. – started the policeman who was there to questioned her – A lot of people that were around saw you fall, as they saw Chat Noir reaching to save you. However, when the ambulance arrived at the scene, it was Mister Agrest that was beside you.  
\- Is there any question? – asked her lawyer, sited beside Marinette.  
\- How did Mister Agrest was there? – asked the policeman, while Marinette was thinking on how to answer – If possible, I would like Miss Duppein-Cheng to answer this question, since the doctors told us that she was still conscious when they arrived at the scene.  
\- Yes. I was barely conscious. – confirmed Marinette, even though her lawyer didn’t give her permission to talk – It wasn’t Chat Noir that jumped to save me. It was Adrien. However, since he was dressed in black, people might have confused him.  
That they didn’t know and didn’t ask the doctors. Miss Duppein-Cheng seemed to be controlling better the situation than her lawyer. What was amazing and strange for a girl her age.  
\- Then, why were you and Mister Agrest in the Eifel Tower? – asked the policeman – And why did you fall?  
\- Me and Adrien are dating. – answered Marinette, trying not to blush – Obviously, we were there on a date. However, I felt dizzy and fell.  
\- And Mister Agrest just jumped to save you? – asked the policeman.  
\- Is that so strange? – asked her lawyer.  
\- For kids their age, yes. – answered the policeman – Normally, he would call an ambulance, instead of jumping. Wasn’t a stupid act?  
\- It was an impulsive act. – corrected Marinette.  
\- Okay. – the policeman was frustrated. The boss promised him that he would be promoted if he could put something on Adrien’s clean criminal page. He didn’t know why the boss wanted that, but he wanted the promotion and that case seemed pretty simple at first – It must have been a very traumatic incident.  
The policeman saw Marinette looking down and knew that she was thinking about that day.  
\- I know that Mister Agrest was in a coma for one year while you had multiple surgeries. – said the policeman, bringing tears to Marinette’s eyes – And you were in the same room as him.  
\- Some question, there? – asked the lawyer, angry with the guy – You are upsetting my client.  
\- I’m sorry. – said the policeman, trying not to smile – However, sometimes, when your client wasn’t on surgery nor asleep, she would disappear. In fact, the doctors said that some bleedings that were already healed, opened again because of sudden movements. That must have been painful. So, where were you, Miss Duppein-Cheng?  
\- I was in the bathroom. – answered Marinette, still looking down.  
Oh, it was painful. So painful. But she had to save Paris and she tried to do that as quickly as possible, not to be noticed, so she moved fast and the pain was even worse. However, it seemed that her affords were in vain, since the doctors noticed her absence anyways.  
Now, by only thinking about it, she swore she could feel the pain coming back and the policeman seemed to know that.  
\- And you made such sudden movements while in the bathroom? – asked the policeman.  
\- That’s invasion of privacy. – said the layer – And not at all related to the case.  
True, thought the policeman. The case was about her fall of the Eifel Tower but there was another case about her absences opened. That case, however, was being analyzed by an investigator that it wasn’t ready yet to interview her.  
\- Then, I’ll just have to confirm the facts with Mister Agrest. – said the policeman – Stick around until I see if both stories are the same.  
Oh, it would be, thought Marinette, leaving the dark room with a mirror. Adrien and her texted each other, while she was in the hospital to make-up a story, deleting immediately after, the said messages.  
She was taken to a weird waiting room, full of suspicious men and women that looked at her with suspicious faces.  
She saw Adrien passing by, but it didn’t seem that he saw her and so she waited for hours until an extremely clean and composed man seated beside her.  
\- Miss Duppein-Cheng? – asked the man, making Marinette nod – Nice to meet you. You can call me Arnaud and I’ll be investigating your case.  
Arnaud was a middle-aged man, with some grey hair that weirdly suit him, brown eyes, a sweet smile. He had a golden ring, a pocket watch half showing…and a gun.  
Marinette never saw him before and, as Ladybug, she often met with the police, what it meant that he was new there. However, his name, Arnaud, was French, so she deduced that he was new on the Parisian force.  
\- My case? – asked Marinette, a little confused.  
\- You see, your…you know, the doctors were worried whenever you disappeared, and it was more than one time. – explained Arnaud – So they asked us to dig in a little.  
\- Do you want to ask me something? – asked Marinette.  
\- Not now. – answered Arnaud – Now, I’ll keep an eye on you. Get to know you a little. Maybe even become friends. Then, I’ll have to ask somethings. Nothing much. Don’t worry.  
That would be troublesome. If Paris was attacked by an akumatizied villain, he would try to protect her, when it was her that was in charge of the protection.  
\- You won’t notice me at all. – continued Arnaud – I won’t interfere in your normal life.  
And that was worse. What if she was transforming and, without knowing, Arnaud was there to see her. Of course, as Ladybug, she would sense him. However, as Marinette, she would be completely oblivious of his presence.  
\- You seem worried. – commented Arnaud.  
\- I’m a teenager. – said Marinette, smiling awkwardly – There are things I don’t want people to see or know.  
\- I understand that, Marinette. Can I call you Marinette? – she nodded – I understand that, Marinette. And even if I witness something that you don’t want your parents or your colleagues to know, I won’t open my mouth.  
\- Can’t you just take my word for it? – asked Marinette – I was in the bathroom.  
\- I will take your word for it. – said Arnaud – Once I see that you’re not doing anything suspicious in your daily life that induced you to get out of your hospital bed.  
Being Ladybug counted as something suspicious? She smiled when she thought about that, making Arnaud ask why was she smiling.  
\- Something suspicious is something really vague, coming from a police officer. – said Marinette – I can commit crimes in my daily life without even knowing that it’s a crime. There are a lot of people like that.  
\- Indeed. – said Arnaud, smiling too – However, I won’t be looking for small crimes like that. I think you’re smart enough to know that. And if you’re smiling with that knowledge, that means that you are indeed doing something more serious than small crimes.  
\- Nothing bad. – said Marinette, taking away Arnaud’s smile – I wouldn’t do nothing bad. I’m just a clumsy teenager, hopeless in love.  
Arnaud smiled again, because that was obviously a lie. He just had to find out what she was doing that it wasn’t bad…  
\- It’ll be all for today, then, Marinette. You must be really tired, so go straight home. – said Arnaud, standing-up – See you around.  
Marinette waited until Arnaud was out of the room to stand too and leave with her lawyer, that was outside the room. Her parents were waiting for her, right in front of the police station, so she smiled and hugged them, saying that was all okay now and they could resume their normal life.  
Marinette wanted to think that way too. Adrien’s car was gone, what it meant that he was not there anymore.  
She didn’t regret getting out of the hospital to save the people of Paris. However, she was now worried that she would not be able to do it until Arnaud was satisfied with her normal life, as a clumsy student.  
…  
She texted Adrien when she got to bed, writing all the things that had happened with Arnaud and that she probably wouldn’t be able to transform into Ladybug for a while.  
The answer took a while but it was Adrien complaining that he couldn’t face the villains alone.  
“Just stop being a whining cat and do what it must be done.” Wrote Marinette.  
“But you’re the only one that can purify the Akumas.” He wrote back.  
True, thought Marinette.  
“This time, you’ll have to think of something, kitty. I can’t do all the work.” She wrote.  
“You don’t. Who always put his tale on the line while a certain bug tries to figure out how to get the Akuma?” asked Adrien.  
“You do. -.-“ she replied.  
“Damn right!” he wrote.  
“But I have the police all over me.” She continued.  
“And I have my father always on my case.” Wrote Adrien.  
“Is that anything compared with the police?” asked Marinette.  
“No, it’s way worse.” He replied “Either way, we always lived a double life and we knew that it was dangerous.”  
“It just became worse.” She answered.  
“Sorry, but I can’t be a hero without you” he replied.  
“Yeah, yeah. I know” she wrote “I’m the only one who can purify the Akumas.”  
“If that’s what you think I mean.” Replied Adrien, after a while “Anyways, you’ll have to do it somehow”  
She looked at her phone and bit her lower lip, thinking before typing again.  
“Did the police believe your story?” she asked, to change the subject.  
“Yup. At least it seemed that way. They said they wouldn’t bother me anymore.” He replied “But, since you have a cop with an eye on me, we’ll have to pretend to, you know, date.”  
She looked at her phone again, now with her eyes wide opened. That was true. But even in school?  
“Don’t you mind?” she asked, finally “That people think that we’re dating?”  
“Not at all” he replied, quickly “By now, you should know that I love you.”  
She paused again, making Adrien think that she was asleep…or fainted. After reading her diary, he now knew that she was in love with him, too. And that must had taken a toll on her.  
“Well, I think” she replied, making Adrien jump “We have to do it.”  
“That’s the spirit!” he wrote, with a smile in his face “Have a good night, bugaboo.”  
“Shut up!”  
…  
Marinette, arrived before Adrien at school, by seconds. His car was stopping at the school entrance when she was starting to go to the stairs.  
The people that saw them hugging the day before, stopped and started to look at them, waiting for what would come next. Marinette stopped, too.  
Adrien got out of the car and, after greeting Nino, that was watching too, he went to Marinette and gave her a quick kiss on her face.  
The people gasped and, Alya, that was on top of the stairs, watching too, opened her mouth. Marinette blushed and turned her face to the ground when he reached to her hand and they started to go up the stairs together.  
\- Good morning, Alya. – greeted Adrien, stopping close to her.  
\- What’s going on, here? – asked Alya, skipping the greetings – Marinette?  
The friend rose her head slowly and looked at her best friend with a very little smile.  
\- You see…hum…me…I…  
\- We’re dating. – Adrien said, cutting Marinette, that blushed even more.  
\- What!? – asked Alya – When did that happened?  
\- Just…did… - mumbled Marinette, since she couldn’t think on a proper answer.  
\- You’ll have to explain this to me later. – Alya said, pointed to the two of them – As of now, you should let go of her hand before Chloé gets here.  
He sighed.  
\- She’ll know anyways. – he said, because he didn’t want to let go of her hand – Sabrina is already here, waiting for her.  
\- Yes, but you two can be on the classroom when she arrives. – said Alya – And Marinette can prepare for Chloé’s rage.  
He sighed again and eventually let go of her hand.  
\- Well, can I at least go with you two? – asked Adrien.  
\- Why not? – said Alya, looking at Nino – Come with us.  
And that was it.  
Although Marinette was a little relieved, Adrien was frustrated. Well, after Chloé’s rage pass, they would be able to be together alone, right?


	8. The real selfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity crises begin.

Chloé really got mad as hell when she discovered that Marinette and Adrien were dating. However, she came late and the class was already starting when she entered the classroom. While the teacher was talking, Marinette and Alya started to pass papers to each other, since Alya couldn’t wait until the recess to know about her friend and Adrien.  
Marinette explained that they started to get close in the hospital and one thing led to another. Alya wrote that it was very strange, since the time they were both awake was very little, but Marinette insisted that that was how they started dating.  
Alya shrug her shoulders and just wrote that she was happy for the friend, but was worried because she still seemed very shy around Adrien that morning.  
Marinette didn’t know how to answer to that, because it was so true.  
“I love you” he said the day before. But he really loved Ladybug, right? And she loved him, not Chat Noir, right?  
\- Isn’t the same thing? – she murmured, making her friend look at her.  
\- It is. – murmured Adrien back, before Alya had the time to say anything.  
Was he thinking the same thing as her? Thought Marinette, blushing.  
The recess came faster than Marinette had hopped, and slower for Adrien, that immediately turned around to face Marinette.  
\- I have a photoshoot after the morning classes. – said Adrien – Will you go see me?  
Adrien was too comfortable with that “fake” dating and doing a great job, thought Marinette, seeing Chloé getting closer, with Sabrina behind her.  
\- So, tell me, Adrien. – Chloé said, standing close to Marinette – This girl is holding something against you, right? Because it’s the only way to make you dating her. Such a dull girl. Or is she playing the pity card?  
\- The pity card? – Alya was getting mad, unlike Marinette that preferred to just ignore her – What are you saying?  
\- Actually, I was the one that asked her to date me. – said Adrien, surprising not only Chloé – She’s not dull at all.  
\- You don’t know her like I do. – said Chloé, crossing her arms – And with all the scars that she must have. Gross.  
\- You’re going too far, Chloé. – said Alya – Even for you.  
\- What are you saying? – continued Choé – Isn’t it true, Marinette?  
\- Get lost, Chloé! – Alya yelled, before Marinette had the time to say something – You’re and eyesore.  
\- This won’t last. – Chloé said, before turn away – Mark my words.  
\- She’s such a witch. – commented Alya, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder – Don’t listen to her.  
Adrien stood up, held Marinette’s hand and pushed her up until she was on her feet too.  
\- We’ll be back. – said Adrien, pushing Marinette until they were out of the classroom – Are you okay?  
\- I’m fine. – she answered – Why wouldn’t I be?  
\- Marinette, I’m not just pretending. – said Adrien, making Marinette look him in the eye – I really love you and I really want to date you.  
\- Adrien…  
\- I need you to be strong. – said Adrien, putting his hands on her shoulders – Because I know you love me too. You have to be more confident.  
\- You were just a dream. – said Marinette, surprising Adrien – I watched you from afar, loving you, but always sure that you would never notice me. So, how can I be…  
He hugged her and robbed her words.  
\- While I was in that coma, I dreamt that you were the one in a coma because of me. – said Adrien, holding her tight – I dreamt that the doctors were taking you off of the life support. I dreamt that you didn’t remember me. I dreamt that you were dead – he pulled her to look her in the eye – That’s why I cried. Because I believed that I had lost you. You can be more confident because I always loved Ladybug and, this amazing girl in front of me, is a really close friend with Ladybug, isn’t she?  
He smiled, making her smile too.  
\- That aren’t very convincing words. – she said, when he got his hands off her shoulders.  
\- Won’t you trust me, princess? – he asked, winking at her.  
She laughed.  
\- Can I trust a stray cat? – she asked, now more relaxed.  
\- Always. – he answered – And I’m not a stray cat.  
\- We’ll see. – she said.  
\- And so, will you go see me? – asked Adrien, going back into the classroom with Marinette – Please, M’Lady.  
\- We’ll see that too. – answered Marinette, sitting down at the same time as Adrien.  
\- What the hell!? Did Adrien just called you “M’Lady”? – asked Alya, extremally shocked – And you just answered “We’ll see”? Normally you would mumble and eventually I would have had to answer for you.  
Marinette smiled unconsciously. Guess her alter-ego personality surfaced a little, there. Maybe as a defense mechanism against the feelings that Adrien was throwing against her. Answer to Chat Noir was a lot easier than answer to Adrien…even though they were the same person.  
Adrien seemed to have handle the situation pretty well, though. Marinette always suspected that Chat Noir was, if not in love, at least smitten, with Ladybug. For her, Chat Noir only wanted to show-up, calling her princess and all of that.  
Adrien being in love with her…was that possible? Or was just because he discovered that she was Ladybug?  
\- What if you discovered who was Ladybug? – asked Marinette to Alya – What would you do?  
Alya thought about it.  
\- Obviously, I would be super happy. – answered Alya – I mean, she’s my role-model.  
\- Then, would you be friends with her instantly? – asked Marinette – Even if she wasn’t that great under the mask?  
Alya had to think about it again.  
\- Well, I guess. – said Alya – When I thought Chloé was Ladybug, I didn’t want to believe it. But the person under the mask can’t be a lot different without the mask. They’re the same person. I’m sure she’s a good person and have a big heart.  
\- Just like Marinette. – said Adrien, turning around.  
\- Yup, just like Marinette. – agreed Alya – And I’m her best friend. So, I’m sure I would feel the same for Ladybug. How about you, Adrien? Aren’t you in love with Ladybug? Would you feel the same if you would find out who she was?  
He was a little frustrated when Alya said he was in love with Ladybug, but he didn’t escape the question.  
\- Well, now I’m dating Marinette. – said Adrien – But I would feel the same. Because the person behind the mask and the person with the mask are the same. Even if the person under didn’t have the same confidence, all the rest are the same, and I love all the rest.  
\- Right! – Alya said – But now you’re dating my best friend.  
\- Yup. – he said, turning to the front when the teacher came in – And I’m really happy.  
…  
Adrien sighed when the photographer asked him to make another pose, another face, turn to the light…  
\- Isn’t it enough? – complained Adrien, sighing again.  
\- Just a little more. – answered the photographer, keeping taking photos – It’s for a really famous magazine and you’ll be appearing on the cover. You’ll have all the teenagers at your feet. – when he saw Adrien smile, he smiled too – That’s it. Stay like that.  
But Adrien, passed by the photographer and stopped in front of Marinette that was waving at him from afar.  
\- You came! – Adrien said, more than happy to see her – I thought you weren’t coming. The shooting is almost over.  
\- Well…you skipped lunch. – she showed him a box with the logo of her parent’s bakery – So I thought you would be hungry.  
\- Mister Agrest! – called the photographer – Can you come back, now?  
\- Can you wait here? – asked Adrien, putting his hands on her shoulders – It’s almost over.  
She nodded and Adrien went back to take more photos. Unfortunately for the photographer, Adrien was always looking in Marinette’s direction, so he had to end earlier than he would like to.  
They went to a bent to eat the muffins that Marinette brought from home and, even though Marinette had problems in talk with him, he started to talk immediately. About the photoshoot, about the school, about games, about the muffins, about his father…and about the man that was staring at them, leaning casually against the tree in front of them.  
Marinette swiftly looked at him and recognized the damn detective. Careful not to do an expression of annoyance, Marinette smiled at Adrien.  
\- Is it him? – asked Adrien, looking at her too.  
\- Yup. – she said, still smiling, like she was talking about something else – He really meant it when he said he was going to keep an eye on me.  
\- Well, if we get out of here now, he’ll know that we saw him. – said Adrien, smiling too – So let’s just finish eating the…  
His sentence was cut short when he heard an explosion.  
\- Really? – said Marinette, but made a scared expression instead of a worried expression – Now?  
\- Well, I guess we need to go. – he said, taking her hand and pushing her up when they heard another explosion – Let’s run.  
\- What? – she started running when he started, being pushed.  
\- Look scared. – said Adrien, without looking back – Let’s try to lose your friend. In the end, we’re just two teenagers, scared and trying to hide from the explosions.  
Marinette agreed, silently and kept running without looking back. If she looked, the detective would know that they were trying to lose him.  
\- Don’t try to outrun me, M’lady. – warned Adrien, when Marinette started to run faster, almost catching up with him – A scared miss wouldn’t outrun the brave boy that is trying to protect her.  
Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes at his stereotyped sentence, but kept running behind him. Finally, when they lost him, Adrien pushed her into an alley and stopped.  
\- Stray cats always choose dark alleys. – she said, with a victorious smile – My brave savior.  
\- Shut up. – he blushed – Plagg, claws out!  
She stayed still, while he was transforming, extremely surprised because that transformation was truly striking and her heart started beating faster than it already was.  
\- Your turn. – he said, after transforming.  
\- Ah! – she blinked her eyes to come back to reality – Turn around.  
\- What? – he asked, confused – But you saw me transforming. That’s not fair.  
Because he really wanted to see her transform too, but, for her it was like she would change clothes in front of him and he would see her naked, so she really wasn’t up for it.  
\- Just do it! – she said, after hearing another explosion.  
He sighed and turned around. – There. Transform already.  
\- Don’t turn around! – she said again, a little afraid of transforming in front of him – Tikki, spots on!  
She transformed and smiled because he really didn’t turn around.  
\- Thank you. – she said but immediately regretted it when she saw him containing his laugh – What!?  
\- “Spots on”? – he turned to look at her – That’s so cute.  
\- Shut up! – she yelled, pointing up – Now, hurry up and take us to the roofs!  
\- Yes, M’Lady. – he kept containing his laugh when she held on to his stick – You know, we should have a proper date. Just us four.  
She jumped to the roofs when he stretched his stick and looked at him, confused.  
\- Four? – asked her, running, now ahead of him – Who else?  
\- Plagg and Tikki. – he answered.  
\- You do realize that they lived forever and must have had meet multiple times. – she said – Plus, they mustn’t be seen by no one.  
\- Wouldn’t it be fun, though? – asked Chat Noir, stopping at the same time as her – They didn’t meet while they were with us, yet. Well, except in the hospital. But that really doesn’t count.  
\- Look, we have to say hi to the new detective naturally, so don’t screw up. – she said, seeing that the police were already there, doing a crappy job as always, although the new guy seemed better than the others – Let’s go.  
She jumped to the location and they started to fight the akumatized girl that seemed to be an architect and was throwing bombs all over the place.  
After the job was done, their Miraculous started to blink, but Arnaud approached them before they had time to run.  
\- It was a privilege to work with you two. – he said, with a big smile – Although we weren’t of much help.  
\- Yeah, no kidding. – murmured Chat Noir.  
\- Yes! – she shouted so they wouldn’t hear Chat Noir – However, we have to get going.  
\- But, why? – Arnaud asked, trying to keep them there to see what would happen.  
Chat Noir approached Ladybug and put an arm on her shoulders.  
\- You see, heroes need their secrets. – he said, smiling – We defeated the bad guy…I mean, bad girl…and now we must disappear mysteriously while you take care of the poor girl.  
\- That’s it. – she agreed, taking his arm off her – It was a pleasure to work with you too, but now we got to go.  
They waved and then started to run until they disappeared when they jumped to the rooftops of Paris.  
\- Do you trust your lives to teenagers? – asked Arnaud, looking at the chief of the police.  
\- Teenagers? - asked the chief of the police – Would teenagers risk their lives to save Paris?  
\- Yes, indeed, they wouldn’t. Not normal teenagers. They were very brave and very careful while handling the enemy. – Arnaud agreed – But, as I say that, I also say that they were rush, impulsive and Chat Noir’s mannerisms were truly like that of a teenager that desires freedom.  
\- Trust me, detective Arnaud. – said the Chief – They are very reliable.  
\- I believe so too. – said Arnaud.  
But Ladybug seemed a little bit taken aback while talking to him, Arnaud thought. Like she already knew him and didn’t want him to find who she was.  
Suddenly, he remembered Marinette’s words.  
“There are things I don’t want people to see or know.”  
…  
Marinette let Adrien into her room, just in time to transform back. She really thought that his transformation was amazing and wanted to see it more, but certainly would never say it.  
After saying she did a great work, Tikki looked at Plagg that was eating cheese that Adrien always had with him. The two kwamis started talking and, although it seemed that Tikki was scolding Plagg for not changing, Marinette smiled because she knew her little kwami was happy to see Adrien’s kwami.  
Maybe he was right. Maybe they should go on a proper date, just the two of them and the kwamis. She could find a place where no one would see Tikki and Plagg, after all, if she put a little effort to it.  
Yes, she would do that. But, when she was going to tell Adrien about her plans, she heard her mom.  
\- Darling, you have a visit! – her mom yelled from the kitchen – Is a very nice detective!  
Marinette made a signal with her hand for Adrien to hide and he quickly entered her closet and closed the door. Tikki and Plagg hid with him and Marinette joined her hands and put a smile on her face when Arnaud entered her room.  
\- Miss Duppein-Cheng. – greeted Arnaud.  
\- Hi. – she simple said, really worried about Adrien and about that whole situation – What brings you here? Will you finally question me?  
\- No. – he answered – I happened to be at the park when I saw you and Mister Agrest by coincidence.  
By coincidence my ass, Marinette thought.  
\- I see.  
\- Then, that explosions happened and I lost sight of you both. – he continued – So I came here to see if you’re okay.  
\- Thank you very much. – she said – I’m well.  
\- But your parents didn’t see you entering. – said Arnaud, making Marinette’s heart skip a beat – And I also called Mister Agrest’s house and he isn’t there.  
\- Well, my parents must have had a lot to do. It happens a lot. – she said – I don’t know about Adrien. We parted ways when he was sure that I was safe, so maybe he didn’t arrive.  
\- I see. I’ll call his house later then. – Arnaud said, frustrated – Another brave act by that young man.  
Oh, he would never shut up about it now. She sighed unconsciously.  
\- Are you really okay, Miss Duppein-Cheng? – asked Arnaud, again.  
\- I’m fine. – she answered – I’m just a little bit tired and I’m sure you have other things to do.  
He nodded and bid his goodbyes before leaving Marinette’s room. Adrien waited a while to get out of the closet with the kwamis, with a smirk.  
\- Shut up. – she said, before he had time to say something – Just go home.  
He transformed, making her eyes shine again.  
\- Your brave young man will leave now, then. – he said, bowing.  
She sighed loudly but waved at him when he left her room through the window.  
\- You like him, don’t you? – asked Tikki, with a smile – Both Adrien and Chat Noir.  
\- I really do. – Marinette answered with a sweet smile.  
And, surprisingly, she seemed to be falling for his alter-ego more and more and not because he was Adrien under the mask. That charming, bold side of him that was constantly saying lame puns was so…prince-like, somehow. The fans of Adrien would kill her if they could read her mind.  
But she would like to see his Chat Noir side at school, because that free and wild boy was his real self. The one that he wanted to be. She guessed that he thought the same way about her.  
That was so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you seriously just leaving kudos?  
> I'm thankful for that, but I'd like to read some more coments.


	9. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the detective closing on Marinette, always following her, she can't seem to be able to do her work.  
> So, when they need a place for transforming into Ladybug and Chat Noir, where will Marinette and Adrien go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say sorry for the tardiness.  
> A lot happened but there's no excuse.  
> Also, I tried something new here, so say if you like it or not.  
> Also, thanks to the person who said to try it.

For one week, straight, Marinette noticed that Arnaud was constantly following her to school, then back to her house and even when she had little dates with Adrien in between or using goggles when Alya went to visit her.  
They were lucky that Hawk Moth didn’t do anything but they had to cancel their night patrols, making headlines when a lady was robbed at night or a civilian was attacked in his own house and the heroes of Paris didn’t show.  
Well, since the police were preventing them from helping the civilians, why didn’t the police help them instead?  
It was getting annoying.  
So, when Marinette reached her limits, she went directly to where Arnaud was hiding, surprising him.  
“You said I wouldn’t see you?” she said, crossing her arms “But I’m always seeing you. Question me or stop following me. Don’t you have other cases to take care of?”  
“I’m sorry…” said Arnaud, truly surprised.  
First, he got worried when he heard that two heroes were protecting Paris (and even the world, sometimes) and saw them on the television. They were clearly teenagers. So, why wasn’t anyone stopping them from risking their lives?  
He asked his Chief to be transferred to the Paris police force to investigate further, and his Chief agreed, confident that Arnaud could actually find out who they were, since he was one of the best detectives of France.  
Arnaud really didn’t have a lot to pick on when he arrived in Paris. The police officers kept bragging about their heroes and about how their jobs got a lot easier after they appeared.  
But they disappeared one day, for one year. When all the Paris had their eyes on the tragic accident of two teenagers that fell from the Eiffel Tower.  
Ladybug then appeared from time to time, but not for long and refused to give any interviews about the missing partner, after disappearing for a long time again.  
In that interviews, she looked paled, sick, always sweating a lot, though that type of work should be easy to do, after such time.  
The two teenagers were hospitalized for one year. The boy was in a coma and the girl was in and out of the surgery room, but always conscious, after.  
After one year, the two heroes finally came back, when the girl was attacking. Ladybug, much brighter, with her partner by her side.  
But the incidents that occurred at night, the police were blaming Ladybug and Chat Noir for not appearing, explaining then to Arnaud that they often looked over Paris at night and left the criminals at their front door.  
Well, Arnaud thought that, that was pathetic. Why weren’t they helping the two?  
But, if they weren’t doing their “job”, it meant that something was preventing them from doing it so. Someone watching them, perhaps.  
He interviewed their teachers briefly and, although Adrien was doing fine, Marinette was always being late or skipping classes altogether.  
He would like to interview their parents too, but the father of the boy was very powerful and her father seemed very protective of his daughter. Neither of them would ever say one incriminatory thing about their children.  
But every little thing was pointing to Marinette. The only thing that was keeping him from confronting her was that, on that day when the heroes came back, she was at home (when he visited her) and it was right after the incident.  
To make his job more difficult, Marinette seemed a very shy girl. Not at all like Ladybug.  
But the way she found out that he was always watching over her…was he getting old?  
Marinette was called by Adrien and she went to him, after looking at Arnaud one last time. He saw Adrien looking at him with an angry face and then to Marinette with a worried expression, almost like he was scolding her for going to talk to him.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir, thought Arnaud, looking at them. They were definitely teenagers. Teenagers that were fine with risking everything to save Paris. Not normal teenagers.  
Were Marinette and Adrien normal teenagers?  
…  
It really looked like Adrien was scolding Marinette. It looked like…but it wasn’t so. He was doing that face so that the detective wouldn’t get suspicious. Adrien was almost sure that the detective was closing on Marinette and he wouldn’t let that pass. He would protect Marinette at all costs.  
It was Marinette that was complaining about the detective to him, not him that was scolding her. And, although he was trying to calming her down, she kept complaining about how they were disappointing Master Fu, by not doing what they were supposed to do as Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
“Wouldn’t it be better if we took some time off as Ladybug and Chat Noir?” said Adrien.  
“We took one year off” replied Marinette, crossing her arms “I won’t let that man mess with our work. Paris is counting with us, Adrien.”  
“That’s all good” said Adrien “But, with him on our tail, we can’t even transform quickly enough, sometimes.”  
Marinette looked down.  
“You know that people can’t find out” continued Adrien “It will always be people that would try to get us when we are off-guard.”  
“I know that” she said “But we can’t take time off either. What if Hawk Moth strikes? Will we just let the police handle it? They can’t do that. We’re the only ones that can. And it’s not like we know when he’ll strike, so we can be prepared.”  
That was true, thought Adrien, sighing.  
“You can stay at my house, for a few days” said Adrien, making Marinette stop “I mean, I’m sure that my dad wouldn’t mind. He seems to like you. And we can make our night patrols again.”  
Since Marinette didn’t say anything, Adrien continued defending his case.  
“I mean, we’re dating. It wouldn’t be weird for my girlfriend to pass sometime in my house” said Adrien “Plus, my house security it’s very tight, so if they see the detective around, my father will probably sue the guy.”  
“That’s…” Marinette started to play with her fingers “My parents wouldn’t allow me to go…probably.”  
“I didn’t think of that” said Adrien, sadly “Even if I talk to them, they probably wouldn’t agree. Not after what happened.”  
But they agreed, surprising them both. They said her daughter owned a lot to Adrien, since she only survived the fall because of him. Plus, they could really tell that her daughter was truly in love with the boy. They said that in front of them both, so Adrien smiled shyly and Marinette blushed, looking at the floor.  
Of course, they knew that two teenagers in love shouldn’t be left alone, but they trusted Marinette’s judgement and Mister Agrest would be home, must of the time.  
Adrien didn’t say that he couldn’t care less about what was happening in the house, unless it was to punish him or make his life a living hell.  
So, Marinette put some clothes and some personal stuff that she would need and joined her parents and Adrien. It was established that Marinette would stay three days in Adrien’s house and, if it went well, it could be extended to one week.  
Though she was happy that her parents were okay with Adrien, she kind of felt like she was being sold. And they were negotiating the terms.  
When her mother said that her sweet daughter had tons of photos and posters of him in her room, was time to get going.  
“So, you have tons of posters of me in your room” Adrien said with a smile, while they were walking to his house “I didn’t know that.”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry” she said “I know you don’t like people like that.”  
“Actually, I find it kind of cute” he said, with a devilish smile “It just shows you really love me, right?”  
Actually, he really didn’t like people that had tons of photos and posters of him but, coming from Marinette, it was fine. Not great, but fine.  
Maybe she’ll remove it after they dated for a while.  
They arrived home and, since Adrien called home, warning Nathalie of Marinette’s staying, she didn’t ask anything and just opened the gates. However, when they entered, his father was waiting for them on the top of the stairs.  
He approached them, with his hands behind his back and stopped right in front of Marinette.  
“Welcome to my house, Miss Duppein-Cheng” said Gabriel “We prepared a room for you. Nathalie will take you there.”  
Marinette thanked him and started to follow Nathalie.  
“You really are a persistent young woman, aren’t you, Miss Duppein-Cheng?” said Gabriel, making Marinette stop “I didn’t allow you to stay with my son in the hospital, so you started to date him.”  
“Father!” yelled Adrien “You’re going too far!”  
“Why?” Gabriel asked “Isn’t she taking advantage of you?”  
“I guarantee you, sir” said Marinette “I would never try to take advantage of Adrien to get to you.”  
“But don’t you ‘love’ him just because you discovered that he was my son?” said Gabriel, still with a confident tone “You are, in the end, an admirer of my work, am I wrong?”  
“I am” she said trying to ignore the fact that he was looking at her earrings “But I hated your son when he came to our class, at first. And, even though I admire your work, I think, after I met you, that you are a very cruel man.”  
Gabriel smiled, as he smiled when he talked to her in the hospital.  
“You are a very courageous young woman, Miss Duppein-Cheng. Talking to me like that” he said “But I’m not cruel at all.”  
“You are very cruel” insisted Marinette “Specially to your son.”  
That took away Gabriel’s smile away, warning Adrien that Marinette was going too far.  
“I never hurt my son.” Gabriel said, with a grave tone “That’s enough for today. Nathalie, take her to her room.”  
Nathalie nodded and put a hand in her back to lead her to the room.  
“Adrien, I can’t dine with you, today” said Gabriel, turning to the son “I have important work pending.”  
“Again.” said Adrien, with his head down.  
“That is very cruel” commented Marinette, already on the top of the stairs.  
Gabriel looked up, frowning, but Marinette was already in her room, with her door shut.  
…  
Adrien was still a little sad by the absence of his father. He was never there, to eat with him. Or to do anything with him, for that matter.  
But someone was eating by his side, for the first time in a long time. Marinette, with a smile, was looking at the fancy food that she was about to eat, asking herself if she was really allowed to eat that.  
However, when Adrien started to eat, she followed the example.  
“We can’t talk much about our alter-egos around the house” Adrien murmured “Nathalie is always around and there are cameras everywhere.”  
Marinette got a little confused.  
“You said we could transform as we wanted, here” reminded Marinette.  
“Yes, and we can” confirmed Adrien “I can turn off the cameras in my room and my dad never go there to verify if I’m there or not. I guess he thinks I just want privacy, since I could never escape the house.”  
“I…see” in his room…at night, thought Marinette.  
Well, the truth was, that they wouldn’t be in the room for long, since it was just to transform and go out. Even so, when they finished eating and they went to his room, Marinette had to look everywhere to make sure that no one was seeing her entering his room.  
Hell, there were cameras everywhere! What would Nathalie, or Gabriel or whoever was watching think when they saw her go with Adrien into his room?  
However, that didn’t matter now. Their duties as Ladybug and Chat Noir was what mattered right in that moment. So, when he shut the door and locked it, she tried to think only about that, because he didn’t turn on the lights, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the entire space.  
After turning off the security cameras in his room he approached Marinette, making her flinch, unconsciously.  
“I guess you’ll be using the bathroom to transform?” asked Adrien, a little confused, trying to figure out why she seemed so nervous “Or do you want me to use it instead?”  
“No!” shouted Marinette “I’ll…I’ll use it.”  
He saw her go in, still confused when she shut the door and his kwami appeared.  
“You dumbass!” said Plagg, shaking his head “Two teenagers in love in a closed room with the lights turned off and no security cameras? Even I know why she was nervous.”  
Adrien, that hadn’t much experience in dating, blushed a little when he thought about it. “Marinette doesn’t think like you, Plagg.”  
…  
“Your heart is beating fast, Marinette” said Tikki, looking at the owner, that was sitting in the bathroom’s floor “Are you feeling sick.”  
Tikki, that was much more innocent than Plagg, was as oblivious as Adrien to what Marinette was thinking and feeling.  
Quickly, scaring Tikki, Marinette stood up and opened the door, just a little, to see Adrien’s transformation again. Her eyes were shining when she closed the door again.  
“His transformation is really cool” she said with a smile “Let’s transform too, Tikki.”  
“If you like to see his transformation so much, why don’t you let him see yours?” asked Tikki.  
Marinette shook her head. That would never happen. Not if she could help it.  
“Tikki, spots on!”


	10. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In house with the best security in Paris it was to expect that the people inside would be safe no matter what.  
> But that doesn't seem to be the case

It was really refreshing to just go patrolling freely. That was why it sucked that she had to go to a routine check in the hospital and it sucked even more the fact that it was Adrien that took her there in his car.  
She refused politely when Adrien asked if she wanted him to go with her and said that she didn’t know how long it take.  
One thing she was sure about. They were going to check her scars and she didn’t want Adrien to see it.  
She was taken to a little office, where a nurse came and asked her to start taking off her clothes. With only her underwear on, Marinette saw a doctor come in. He looked at her scars silently and seriously, asking if any of them were bothering her.  
Marinette didn’t talk, didn’t look at the doctor. Just shook her head with an expressionless face.  
“I’m sure that having this much scars must be really hard for a young lady like you” said the doctor, looking at the big scar in her chest, still bright red.  
“Not really” she said, trying to stop the tears “It’s…really not.”  
She was going to say that it came with the job, but stopped because she knew that the doctor would find it weird that a teenager had a job like that.  
“So, you can put that gown on and the nurse will come to take you to the examination room” said the doctor, pointing to the blue, large gown “As for the scars, it will take a bit longer than we thought to disappear and there’s one or two that I think it will never totally fade.”  
Marinette took a deep a breath and nodded. Nobody would see them anyways. Just her…and Tikki.  
She did a full examination and waited two long hours until the doctor came to tell her that all her organs were okay. He prescribed an ointment for the scars and warned her to go there if she felt something wasn’t right.  
When she left the hospital, the sun was going down on the horizon. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
“It really took time.”  
Marinette opened her eyes and looked to Adrien that was sitting in one of the benches in front of the hospital with a smile.  
“What are you doing here?” asked Marinette, approaching Adrien.  
“I came to pick my beautiful girlfriend” said Adrien, making her blush “Is everything okay?”  
“Yup” answered Marinette “Everything is fine.”  
Adrien seemed more confident and more straight-forward with her, now that he knew that she was Ladybug. Marinette didn’t dare to complain, but it was hard sometimes to hear that kind of answers coming from Adrien.  
She was happy that he was opening more to everyone. He was repressed enough in his own house by his own father.  
“Did your father…talk to you about the ring, today?” asked Marinette, already inside the car.  
“We don’t talk much normally” said Adrien, shrinking his shoulders “We didn’t even meet today. But why?”  
Marinette really didn’t want to say anything that was on her mind, so she just shook her head and smiled.  
“It would be good if both of you started to talk more” it was her answer.  
When the car stopped, they looked at each other and then to the driver.  
“There’s a lot of traffic” it was what the driver said.  
And what Adrien and Marinette thought was ‘Please, not now’.  
But they couldn’t control anything and it was really an akumatized person, causing all that traffic. They knew the detective was watching them, though they didn’t see him and they couldn’t run, using the excuse that they were scared or in danger.  
They couldn’t transform in the car, either. They were trapped.  
As usual, Adrien looked at Marinette, hoping that she would think of something.  
“I took some meds at the hospital” lied Marinette “I’m feeling sick.”  
She looked at Adrien, waiting for the continuation.  
“Oh!” he said, realizing what she wanted him to say “Do you want to go to that coffee?”  
“I really am feeling sick. I might throw-up” said Marinette “Can you come with me?”  
“Yes, of course” replied Adrien, looking at the driver, while Marinette was opening the door “We’ll be right back.”  
Before the driver had time to say something, they were already entering the coffee shop.  
“She’s sick” said Adrien to the waitress, looking at them. Marinette was with a hand in her stomach, like she was about to throw up “I’ll go with her.”  
“Go ahead” said the waitress.  
They entered the bathroom and then one of the three empty stalls, closing the door, behind them.  
“You’re a genius, M’Lady” Adrien said, looking at her with a smile…but that stall was REALLY small.  
“Well, we have to take care of this one quickly” said Marinette, too concentrated to notice that they were really close “I can’t ‘throw up’ for a long time. It would be suspicious.”  
“Okay, then. Close your eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Well, if you don’t let me see you transform, I don’t want you to see me transform, either” explained Adrien.  
“But…”  
But she really wanted to see that breathtaking, beautiful union of green and black colors that led to his transformation.  
“But, the doctors said something awful today!” said Marinette.  
“Did they?” Adrien asked.  
“No.” lied Marinette, closing her eyes and covering them with her hands “Go ahead.”  
“Plagg, claws out!”  
She could feel it. A slight breeze entered the stall, surrounding Adrien, while he was transforming. Even without seeing it, her breath was taken away. Later, she would have to make up an excuse to keep seeing him transforming.  
He was right. It was unfair. If she didn’t let him see her transform, he could do the same. But his transformation was incredible and her transformation was nothing special. No offense to Tikki.  
“Okay, you can open now.” said Adrien.  
She sighed when she opened her eyes and he was already transformed.  
“I’ll close mine, now. So be quick.”  
“Fine!” she said, sulking “Tikki, spots on!”  
However, since she was mad at him, she didn’t wait long enough and Adrien ended up seeing her transformation. When she was finishing it, he closed his mouth and covered his eyes with his hands, to pretend he didn’t see anything. But his heart was racing.  
“We can go, now.” she said, getting out of the stall, followed by Chat Noir, still amazed “I can pass. What about you?”  
He snapped from his thoughts and looked to the little window.  
“Are you kidding?” asked Adrien “I can’t pass through that!”  
“Figure something out, then” Marinette was still mad “I can’t do everything.”  
Without waiting, she jumped, pulled herself up and jumped to the other side.  
“C’mon, kitty!” she yelled from the other side.  
“Crap.” he murmured, walking slowly, with his eyes in the little window “I should have taken yoga classes instead of fencing.”  
Clumsily, he climbed up the window and, with a lot of effort, passed through and joined Ladybug, that was smiling, with her arms crossed.  
“Oh, just shut up” he said, before she had time to say something.  
Even so, she had to say it.  
“You know, you’ll have to climb back up when we’re done” she reminded him, making him let out a big sigh “Let’s go.”  
…  
Adrien entered his room with Marinette, truly exhausted. The only good thing about that day was that he got to see Marinette transform but he was sure that, that damn window would appear in his nightmares.  
Marinette was happy, oblivious of the fact that Adrien saw her transform, she was just in a good mood. The person who was akumatized was really nice, saying sorry to everyone after she got the Akuma out and that scene of Chat Noir going through the little window was hilarious.  
“Well, we don’t have to patrol, today” said Adrien “Do you want to do something?  
They just finished eating and Adrien invited her to his room, since it was still early. Marinette went because she was still thinking about that mission but, now that she was there, it was awkward, wasn’t it?  
He knew she loved him and he said he loved her too so, wasn’t he nervous like her?  
He really wasn’t, because he thought that she would never thought like Plagg said she was thinking the other day. No. Marinette was shy. In her diary, it didn’t have any indications that she wanted anything special, unless date him and hold hands.  
So, Adrien was sure that, that situation was just fine.  
“Well, do you have some notes to give me?” asked Marinette, turning on all the lights.  
“Yes!” he said, with a smile “I’ll go get the note book.”  
Marinette looked at Tikki, that was on her shoulder, while Adrien went through his bag.  
“What do I do now, Tikki?” murmured Marinette.  
“Just tell him.” answered Tikki.  
Oh, thought Marinette, in the kwamis world that whole situation should look ridiculous.  
After all, they were chosen to be kwami holders and save the world. Not to get romantic advices from the kwamis.  
“Here it is” Adrien said, handing her the note book.  
“Thanks” she said “I’ll give it back, tomorrow.”  
“You’re going back to your room, already?” asked Adrien, trying to look disappointed.  
“Yeah” answered Marinette “It’s starting to get late. Good night.”  
“Good night.” Adrien waited until she closed the door to sigh.  
“Why are you so nervous, now?” asked Plagg, coming out of his owner’s pocket “It wasn’t like this, yesterday.”  
“I just remembered a whole bunch of things when I saw her transform, today.” he said, going to bed “I need to compose my thoughts, first. Before saying anything more to Marinette.”  
“What are you afraid of?” asked Plagg, going to bed with the owner “Don’t you love her?”  
“Maybe, too much. I always loved Ladybug and, somehow, when I was in the coma, I fell in love with Marinette, too. We both like the same things and I truly like talking and being with her” Adrien said “But, what if she doesn’t love me like that? What if she only loved the idea of me. She never loved Chat Noir, anyways.”  
“Why don’t you ask her, then?” said Plagg.  
“I’m afraid of her answer” confessed Adrien “Because I really want to stay by her side. I’ll just be content with this, right now. Being her fake boyfriend it’s more than enough, for now.”  
“You’re talking like you’re forcing her to stay by your side” said Plagg “Tell me, if two humans love each other, don’t they stay together until they die?”  
Adrien blushed with the idea.  
“That…would be the ideal scenario” said Adrien “However, humans are stupid and don’t stay together sometimes for the dumbest reasons.”  
“Like, not talking to each other about it?” asked Plagg.  
“Yup” answered Adrien “In the end, I’m just a stupid human, too.”  
Adrien petted his kwami and closed his eyes.  
He was just happy that he didn’t lose her.  
…  
“What do you mean, she went to the hospital in the middle of the night!?” yelled Adrien to Nathalie “Why?”  
“Calm down, Adrien.” said Gabriel, entering the dining room “She said she wasn’t feeling well, so I asked our driver to take her to the hospital.”  
“I want to go see her!” said Adrien, immediately.  
“She must be sleeping now.” said Gabriel “She had surgery when she got to the hospital and she must be under anesthesia.”  
“Surgery? What?”  
“I sincerely don’t know the details, Adrien.” said Gabriel “Now, go eat your breakfast. I’ll call the hospital to know more.”  
“Breakfast my ass.” murmured Adrien, leaving immediately “I’ll skip school today!”  
Adrien closed the door, hid behind a wall and transformed. He was in the hospital in less than 3 minutes. Since she was just resting now, the doctor took him to her.  
“We did a surgery, but it was only to be safe. We did an ex-ray to her head when she came, since it seemed she hit her head, but there was a blur and we couldn’t see well. It ended to be just a minor bleeding that stopped on its own.” explained the doctor “I’d like to talk to her a bit more when she wakes-up because the man who brought here said she said to him that she was feeling unwell and so they brought her here, but she was out when she got here and, after we saw the exams, it seemed she was out for a while before coming to us. I don’t want to call the police yet, though.”  
“Police?” asked Adrien, looking at the doctor “Why?”  
“Well, it seems she was fighting. And a good fight, at that. Must be how she hit her head.” said the doctor, approaching Marinette “She had blood on her knuckles, she has a swollen foot. She was missing one tooth, but we replaced it. She had marks in her neck, what indicates strangulation. She has some bruises on her back, what indicates she was thrown against something and her ear was ripped. She had the missing earring in her pocket, though. The one who made this probably ripped her ear when he tried to take her earring.”  
Adrien was covering his open mouth with his hands and had tears in his eyes.  
“So, that’s why I say it was an attack, but I’m just assuming, since I’m not a cop and I couldn’t talk to her yet.” said the doctor “I won’t call the police just yet, though. I know she’s already under investigation and, as I said, I want to talk to her first.”  
“Thank you very much.” said Adrien.  
“You’re welcomed to stay here until she wakes up” said the doctor “Call the nurse then.”  
Adrien agreed and the doctor left the private room. Marinette opened her eyes the second after and smiled.  
“Why are you crying?” asked Marinette, making Adrien look at her “I’m not dead.”  
Without saying a word, he hugged her tight.  
“It hurts” she complained, but he didn’t let her go “He didn’t win.”  
Adrien closed his eyes, trying not to think about the fight and how he was useless once again.  
With a smile, she hugged him back.  
“I’m fine.”


	11. Doubt and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, even though Marinette tried to look at ease, inside, she was sure that she wasn't feet to be Ladybug.  
> Will she be able to give-up Tikki?  
> And will she be able to go back to the house where she was attacked?

Adrien had to call the nurse…eventually. The nurse then called the doctor and the doctor contacted her parents after a failing attempt to talk with Marinette about the attack. After calling the parents, the doctor had to call the police that contacted mister Agrest, since the attack occurred in his highly-protected house.  
With a worried face, Gabriel said he really didn’t know how that happened and was sorry for Marinette’s current state.  
Arnaud appeared in the morning and, after asking everyone to leave, he got some more questions for Marinette.  
However, she just said it was too dark to see who it was and the conversation stopped there.  
“I was so afraid” said Marinette, pretending to be.  
“I heard from the doctor, that you seemed to be very worried about the person who attacked, stilling your earring. To the point, you yourself, ripped your ear to take it off, before the person could” said Arnaud, seeing Marinette squeezing the earring that was still in her hand “Is that so important?”  
“It would be the same for anything else” lied Marinette “An earring, a ring or a necklace.”  
“You are willing to harm yourself just to protect things like that?” asked Arnaud “That’s not a thing normal teenagers would do.”  
“I really don’t mind the pain” Marinette lied again. Her ear was hurting like hell and she was on the verge of tears. The doctor had already stitch her ear and, with the anesthesia fading, she could feel everything.  
However, she wanted to put the earring back on quickly.  
The doctor said she only could do that after the stitches were off, so Tikki was trapped. Thinking like that hurt more than that stupid stiches.  
“So, during the entire time you were being attacked, you didn’t see the person at all?” asked Arnaud.  
“Not at all.” answered Marinette.  
“And the person only wanted to take your earring?” asked Arnaud “That’s strange. Your earring doesn’t seem that expensive.”  
“I don’t know what the person wanted” said Marinette “But I really would like to rest a little bit before going home.”  
Arnaud stood-up and looked at her again before leaving the room.  
“As before, I’ll be watching you, miss Duppein-Cheng”  
When he shut the door, she sighed and closed her eyes. The doctor said she didn’t have to stay long, since the injuries weren’t so bad. She already talked with her parents and they let her stay in Adrien’s house…reluctantly.  
She heard the door open and opened her eyes. Gabriel entered and almost immediately put his arms behind his back.  
“I’m really sorry you had this terrible experience in my house” said Gabriel, walking from one side of the room to the other.  
Looking for something, thought Marinette, covering her hand with the blanket.  
“I’m sure you are” said Marinette “But I’m fine.”  
“Adrien is very upset about it” continued Gabriel, looking now at Marinette “I tried to take him home, but he insists in staying.”  
“I’m very sorry” why did she have to apologize?  
“I’m really very sorry for what happened.” repeated Gabriel “But, Miss Duppein-Cheng, you’re constantly being an annoyance to me and to my son.”  
“Well, I’m very sorry for that, too” said Marinette, smiling “But it was me that was attacked in a well-protected house.”  
“What are insinuating?” asked Gabriel.  
“I wonder” answered Marinette “Also, my staying in your house will continue. I really hope that something like this won’t happened twice. Don’t you hope so, too?”  
Gabriel smiled.  
“Because it would be really strange for a simple person to be able to enter such house two times” continued Marinette “Unless the person who attacked me was living in the house. However, it’s a shame that I didn’t see the person.”  
“As always, it’s a pleasure to talk to you, Miss Duppein-Cheng” said Gabriel “I’ll see so that you don’t have to pass through an awful experience like this one, while you are staying in my house.”  
“Thank you very much, Mister Agrest” Marinette sighed again when he left the room.  
She really wanted to stay alone for a little bit before going back, but the door opened again and Adrien entered. It was difficult to talk to him about that. Partly, because he was feeling guilty for not being there to save her and partly because he knew that she saw something.  
So, she asked him not to talk about that for a while, but he really seemed very worried, like his father said and that was hurting her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, approaching her bed.  
“I’m fine” she answered “I’m worried about Tikki, though.”  
“The doctor said he could take out the stiches tomorrow night” said Adrien “I asked him, since I knew you would be worried.”  
“Thank you” she wished he wouldn’t do that kind of things that proved that he truly cared for her “I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” asked Adrien.  
“I…I don’t know” she covered her eyes with her arm, with the earring on the other hand “I shouldn’t be the Ladybug.”  
“What are you saying?” Adrien petted her hair “You ripped your own ear to protect Tikki.”  
Even so, her tears were flowing. It was over. Even if Adrien didn’t know, it was already over. Her life as Ladybug. She couldn’t do it anymore. It was too dangerous, now.  
Tikki…she wished she could say goodbye to Tikki.  
…  
Without Adrien knowledge and after leaving the hospital, Marinette put the earrings back in their original box and took them to Master Fu that seemed surprised.  
“Tikki told me where you lived” explained Marinette “I never expected that you were the Miraculous holder.”  
“You are wrong, Marinette. I knew that eventually, Tikki would say who I was and where I live. She can’t keep secrets like those.” said Master Fu “I’m surprised that you are bringing her back to me.”  
“I can’t be Ladybug anymore” said Marinette, in a sad tone “So I want you to find a more suitable person to make Tikki proud.”  
“Marinette, do you think I give the precious Miraculous to just anyone?” asked Master Fu “Specially the kwamis of life and destruction.”  
“I didn’t…I mean”  
“However, you don’t really want to let go of your Miraculous, do you?” asked Master Fu, when Tikki appeared behind Marinette and sat on her shoulder “Because she’s still by your side. If you really wanted to dispose of your Miraculous, Tikki would be already inside the earrings and not by your side.”  
“I’m proud of you, Marinette” said Tikki, with her little eyes filled with tears “You always protect me, even if you have to suffer.”  
Marinette’s eyes were filled with tears, too, after Tikki’s words.  
“You always protect Paris, even if you have to risk your life” continued Tikki “I’m very proud of you! And very sorry, too. I’m sorry, Marinette, for not being able to protect you when you needed me!”  
The two started to cry, but Master Fu smiled.  
“I didn’t make a bad decision, after all” said Master Fu, pushing the box with the earrings towards Marinette “If you’re worried about your family, don’t be. Even if Hawk Moth knows your real identity and tries to go against your parents, he’ll fail. Trust me.”  
“How can you be so sure?” asked Marinette, still crying, now with Tikki in her hands.  
“Because, as I said, I made the right choice” answered Master Fu “You’ll be able to protect them…with Tikki’s help.”  
“Trust yourself, Marinette. I’ll help, too” said Tikki, still crying too “So, don’t leave me behind.”  
Marinette nodded to the kwami’s request and Master Fu smiled once more.  
“Especially because he knows that they are Ladybug’s parents, he won’t do anything” said Master Fu “It’s true that I don’t know who he is, but he seems to be afraid of what you can do. Because your powers are limitless and he knows that much. That’s why he often tries to use Chat Noir against you. Not because he wants to hurt you, but because Chat Noir’s powers are limitless as well. Only Chat Noir can defeat you. Defeat your kwami. Take your Miraculous.”  
“But…is my Miraculous that powerful?” asked Marinette, surprised.  
“Indeed” answered Master Fu “Don’t underestimate Tikki. Even if you didn’t discover all your powers yet, with time, you’ll become more powerful. Unbeatable, if you join forces with Chat Noir. There wasn’t many Ladybugs that had the chance to work with the kwami of destruction. You should consider yourself very lucky.”  
“We already work together” said Ladybug “And why didn’t they have a chance to work with the kwami of destruction?”  
“Most of the times, Plagg wasn’t needed” explained Master Fu “And so, Ladybug and Tikki worked alone.”  
“That is true” said Tikki “I didn’t see Plagg for a long time.”  
Marinette imagined how it would be if Plagg wasn’t needed that time, too. That would mean that she would never met Chat Noir. Depressed, she looked at Tikki.  
“We are really lucky, then” she murmured “Really, really lucky.”  
“Chat Noir never doubted that he was the right person to hold the kwami of destruction” said Master Fu “As he is in charge of help and protect you, let him be your strength, too. Look at him every time you have doubts.”  
Marinette looked at the floor, now ashamed of her little self-steam and regretting the fact of ever thinking in giving-up being Ladybug. Letting go of Tikki.  
“I’m so sorry” she murmured.  
“Don’t be sorry, Marinette” said Tikki “Every Ladybug had doubts, because your roles are so important.”  
“Even so, forgive me, Tikki” asked Marinette “You’re my best friend.”  
“Do you know who Chat Noir is, already?” asked Master Fu, making Marinette blush.  
“I didn’t find out yet” lied Marinette “And I truly think…”  
“That is best for both of you to stay oblivious. But, as I said, you would be unstoppable with him by your side” Master Fu handed her a box “For your scars.”  
“How did you know?” asked Marinette, accepting the box.  
“I know everything about my kwamis and their holders.” said Master Fu “Everything.”  
Tikki smiled at the Master’s subtle hint that he already knew that Marinette discovered that Chat Noir was Adrien. However, Marinette didn’t get it.  
“Go back and rest, Marinette” said Master Fu “Don’t feel bad or guilty towards Chat Noir. Let him protect you. It’s not only his purpose, it’s what he wants. You’ll be hurting him even more if you don’t let him do it or try to stop him.”  
Even though Marinette didn’t agree with Master Fu on that, she nodded and left to Adrien’s home.  
“You’ll sleep in my room, tonight” said Adrien, surprising Marinette “With me.”  
Though Marinette wanted to say something, she remembered Master Fu’s words and agreed. So, after dinner, she prepared mentally for that.  
“I’ll go just get my pajamas.” said Marinette, pointing to her room “I’ll be right back.”  
“I’m going with you” said Adrien, surprising Marinette, yet again.  
…  
“You’re being over-protective!” said Marinette, while she was changing in his bathroom “So, I’ll be a little mean!”  
A little mean? wondered Adrien, looking at the door, when Marinette opened it.  
She was wearing comfortable black short-shorts, a fluffy black jersey and slippers with cute cat designs. She looked at him with a devilish smile and raised the jersey’s hood up, that had fluffy cat ears in it.  
“My mother bought it for me when this type of clothes started to go on sale, soon after we appeared” said Marinette, still smiling “She wanted to buy the Ladybug’s version, but I said I didn’t want it, since I was afraid she somehow would find out. So, she bought the Chat Noir’s version instead. What do you think?”  
Marinette was waiting for an angry reaction, since she was trying to mock him. However, when she saw him blush, she blushed too and an awkward atmosphere settle in.  
“Maybe…maybe it’s better if I change” said Marinette, looking down.  
“No! You are beautiful…I mean…those clothes look…I mean…they suit you!” said Adrien, putting a hand behind his head “I’ll…go…I’ll go sleep in the sofa, so…you can sleep in my bed…I mean…in the bed.”  
Crap! What was he doing!?  
‘Pull yourself together!’, thought Adrien, ‘She’ll think you’re weird!  
“So…goodnight.” said Marinette, surprising Adrien.  
“Goodnight.” said Adrien, trying not to stare.  
But she stayed in the same place.  
“Actually…can you…sleep by my side?” she asked, her face completely red.  
“What!?” asked Adrien, trying to keep his voice down.  
“I’m…afraid” she said.  
And it was true. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the memories of the other night were enough to scare her and she thought she was pathetic because of it. But she was actually happy when Adrien went to get her pajamas with her.  
And, as much as it was difficult and embarrassing to ask him to sleep next to her, she should be able to sleep peacefully with him by her side.  
So, she was really hoping that he would say…  
“Okay.”


	12. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Eiffel Tower falling, Marinette isn't the same.  
> But why?

It was weird. It was really weird at first.  
Adrien’s bed was big, so they had plenty of space to sleep away from each other. Still, it was weird and Marinette stayed awake until she couldn’t bare the tiredness any longer. And so, she closed her eyes, fifteen minutes before Adrien’s.  
Somehow, during the night, Marinette approached Adrien little by little while she was asleep, until she was snuggling against him. Like a cat, all curled up, with her nose against his chest.  
It wasn’t summer yet, but it was getting hot. However, Adrien didn’t mind it at all. Even though it was a little hot, that felt right so, still asleep, he wrapped his arm around her and brushed his face in her hair, smiling.  
It was Saturday, so they just stayed like that and, even when Chloé’s voice spread through the house, they didn’t wake-up. Didn’t even open their eyes. Almost like they were in a bubble where they couldn’t hear anything.  
They stayed like that, even when Chloé opened Adrien’s bedroom door, followed by Nathalie, that was saying it was best for her to call Adrien. Marinette let out an annoyed moan when she heard Chloé calling her name. No. Yelling her name.  
Now, waking-up, little by little, Marinette looked at Adrien and prayed it was a pillow. However, when she blinked some more, she realized she was against Adrien’s chest and he had an arm trapping her.  
When she tried to free herself, it was his turn to let out an annoyed moan and pushed her closer. She blushed and hid her face with her hands, because Nathalie and Chloé were watching.  
“Adrien.” Marinette murmured, but Adrien didn’t even flinch “Stupid Cat! Wake-up!”  
That did it. He opened his eyes quickly and was shocked when he saw in what position both were. So, he released her and she jumped out of the bed, looking at the both that were speechless.  
“It’s not what it looks like” Marinette quickly said.  
“What does it look like, Marinette?” asked Chloé, crossing her arms, while Adrien tried to think in a good excuse besides ‘She was afraid, so we decided to sleep together’.  
“Well, you see…”  
“You know, I came here to see you because I discovered that you got attacked” Chloé said, surprising Marinette “But you seem pretty well.”  
Was that tears in Chloé’s eyes? thought Marinette, feeling really guilty.  
“I’m going home” Chloé said, leaving the room.  
“Yes, miss” said Nathalie, following her “We’ll talk more about this later, Adrien.”  
“I’m sorry” murmured Adrien, feeling guilty as well.  
Marinette didn’t know why, but she started to laugh. Because it was stupid. She was the one who asked him to sleep by her side. So why was he the one apologizing? The expression in Chloé’s face…she never saw it in her but she knew what it was.  
Betrayal.  
She sat on Adrien’s bed, covered her face with her hands and kept laughing…until the tears showed up. What was she doing? Making everyone worry. Making Chloé do that kind of expression.  
She was almost sure that Hawk Moth was Gabriel. Adrien’s dad. But didn’t say anything to anyone. Plus, what did she know?  
As Arnaud said plenty of times and thought a bunch more, they were only freaking teenagers! She had had some conversations with Tikki, where the kwami revealed that her ancestors were all above twenty years old when they became Ladybug. She wanted to believe so bad that she was really the “chosen” and Master Fu wasn’t wrong when he chose her. But it was getting harder and harder each day.  
When she felt a hand in her back, she looked up and saw Adrien looking at her with a worried expression. She was supposed to look to Adrien every time she had doubts about being Ladybug.  
It wasn’t working at all.  
And if she was right? What would she say to him about his father?  
She couldn’t say anything. It would shatter his world…more than it already was.  
Two more days until she could finally go home. So, when the night fell, she waited until Adrien fell asleep and went to his bathroom, where she asked Tikki to transform her. She escaped through the window, not aware that Adrien was with his eyes open.  
She just lay down in a rooftop and closed her eyes, after she asked Tikki to des-transform her.  
“We’ll stay here, for tonight, Tikki” said Marinette, putting some cookies beside her.  
“Won’t Adrien be worried if he wakes-up and you’re not by his side?” asked Tikki, looking at the cookies.  
“We’ll go back when the sun starts to show” it was Marinette’s only answer to her kwami.  
She just wanted…to be truly alone, even if it was just for a couple of hours.  
However, when the sun rays blinded her for some seconds, she sighed, stood-up and asked Tikki to transform her.  
However, before she went back, she stopped by Chloé’s room, standing in her balcony, looking in.  
“Guess she is asleep” Marinette murmured, playing with her yo-yo.  
“I’m not asleep”  
Marinette looked to her right and saw Chloé wrapped up in a blanked, sitting in a chair. Damn, that balcony was huge!  
“What are you doing here, Ladybug?” asked Chloé.  
She looked tired, thought Marinette. The Chloé she knew would already tried to hug her and take photos with her by now. She approached her and lean against the balcony looking at the ground.  
“Why are you awake?” asked Marinette.  
“I couldn’t sleep” answered Chloé “Ladybug…I’m always hearing this from other people but…am I really such an awful person?”  
“What?”  
“I mean…do I even have true friends?” tears started to show in her eyes “One of my…colleagues…said to me once that I didn’t have any friends. I was just bribing them. Even Adrien is my friend just because we were close since we were little…and he didn’t have anyone else.”  
“Sometimes…we really don’t know what we are doing” Marinette murmured, sliding to the floor “Sometimes…we think that what we are doing it’s the right thing to do…when we are completely wrong.”  
“I just…I feel like…I feel lonely” confessed Chloé, covering her eyes with her hands “Like what I’m doing it’s all wrong. Like nobody…cares as long as I smile.”  
Like nobody understands you, thought Marinette, looking at the sky when Chloé started to cry. Truly cry.  
“I’ll stay here” said Marinette, although Adrien should be waking-up any second “I’ll stay as long as you want me by your side. Because nobody deserves to be alone.”  
Chloé kept crying until she heard Ladybug’s earring. But Marinette stayed still.  
“Chloé” a tear escaped from Marinette’s mask and slide through her face “Let’s be friends. Let’s try.”  
A little smile appeared in Chloé’s face and she nodded when Ladybug stood-up.  
“I’ll come whenever I can” said Marinette, picking-up her yo-yo “I have to go, now.”  
However, before that, she looked at Chloé and smiled.  
“Let’s take a decent photo, next time” she said, launching her yo-yo “So you can brag to that colleague that you actually have a true friend.”  
Chloé waved at Ladybug until she disappeared. Marinette hid in an alley and des-transformed, holding Tikki in her hands.  
“Sorry Tikki” said Marinette “You can sleep, now.”  
“You truly…enjoy make me worry, don’t you?”  
Marinette looked at the end of the alley and saw Adrien, sitting down, with Plagg by his side, eating cheese, proving that Adrien transformed into Chat Noir to follow her.  
“Sorry” Marinette apologized “I didn’t mean it. I thought…”  
“I would still be asleep by the time you went back” completed Adrien “Right?”  
Marinette nodded.  
“You are strange, lately” said Adrien, still in the dark “What is going on?”  
“Nothing” lied Marinette.  
“Don’t lie” Adrien stood-up “You are always crying.”  
And she was trying not to do it in that moment.  
“Let’s go home…”  
He trapped her against the wall with his arms.  
“Just say it” said Adrien “Since we fell from the Eiffel Tower, you became insecure and always afraid, because I know your true identity and you think that I’ll think less of you because of that.”  
“Well, don’t you? If you don’t, there’s something wrong with you” said Marinette, bravely looking him in the eyes “I’m week and nothing like my brave alter-ego that you knew and trusted.”  
“I love you” said Adrien, stealing away Marinette’s thoughts “The Ladybug that I first knew was clumsy and doubted herself constantly. But, eventually, she found the strength to be what Paris needed her to be. You…you are just the same. You find the strength to do be what the others need you to be. Still very clumsy at times…and very cute. You are you. Ladybug or Marinette. You’re the same. Personalities and everything. So, stop crying. You didn’t change. We didn’t change. Nothing changed. I still love you, like I always did and I hope you still love me, too.”  
“That’s…” she smiled “You always know what to say, don’t you?”  
“Of course, princess” he said, smiling now, too “And what you did for Chloé, was really kind.”  
“Thank you” said Marinette “I guess she’s not a bad person, inside.”  
“She can be unpleasant, sometimes” said Adrien “Especially towards my cute girlfriend.”  
Marinette laughed, but didn’t complain about the ‘girlfriend’ label.  
“She will be more, now” said Marinette, still trapped between Adrien’s arms “I said to be.”  
“I heard” confessed Adrien “Cat’s hearing.”  
“You do realize that Arnaud can be watching us, right now, right?” asked Marinette, putting a hand on Adrien’s arm “Time to go home.”  
“Like I care” Adrien rolled his eyes, but took a step back “I’m getting tired of being ‘watched’.”  
“It will end soon” promised Marinette, though she didn’t know nothing about it “Then, we can relax.”  
“I’m really tired of pretending to be your boyfriend too” said Adrien, grabbing Marinette’s wrist “So, let’s stop pretending.”  
“I’m sorry for that” said Marinette, a little mad. It was their story. They couldn’t change it, just like that.  
Adrien shook his head and leaned his body against hers, gently touching her lips with his.  
“Jesus!” commented Plagg, looking away. Tikki was still sleeping.  
“Let’s stop pretending” repeated Adrien, now looking down “Let me be your boyfriend. Let me have you as my girlfriend.”  
What did he want her to say? thought Marinette, looking at him, with a finger in her lips.  
“I’ll…try my best…” she murmured “to be…your girlfriend.”  
Adrien laughed, scaring Marinette.  
“You don’t need to try your best. You are perfect just like you are now” Adrien looked at Plagg “Plagg, claws out!”  
Was too fast, thought Marinette. Everything was happening really fast and she wanted to say something, but her mind went blank when she saw his transformation. God! Every time!  
“Since Tikki is still asleep, let me take you” he didn’t wait for an answer, picking her up.  
“Let me go!” she protested “It’s okay! I’ll wake-up Tikki!”  
He smiled and grabbed his stick.  
“Hold on to me” he warned.  
She just sighed. She was already accustomed to that. He didn’t need to smirk and say that. Stupid cat! Trying to be cool! He should try and stop saying lame puns, then.  
She would never tell him that, though. Because, secretly, she liked his puns. It brightened her day, sometimes, when she was more depressed.  
And he kissed her…he kissed her…he KISSED her!  
She should be warned about THAT!  
True, she kissed him before too, without permission. But it was a totally different case.  
She kissed him…she kissed him…she kissed ADRIEN!  
Dammit! She was remembering everything they did and said while Ladybug and Chat Noir!...again.  
She looked quickly at Adrien.  
They were prettily dating even before they knew who they were. He was always flirting with her and it was not like she said “Stop it! Disgusting!” If anything, she taunted and, somehow, lead him on.  
Should she apologize for that?  
Not now, right? They were dating for real, now.  
She was dating Adrien!  
How? How could he love her so much?  
She thought she was the only one.


	13. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arnaud turns his skills to invistigate Chat Noir and Ladybug, what will happen to Marinette and Adrien?

Between following Marinette and his private life, plus give constants reports to his boss about the matter, Arnaud really didn’t have time to relax and the two teenagers didn’t seem to do anything out of the ordinary…at least that he knew.  
So, and because Arnaud always followed his instincts, he left Marinette alone and turned his attention to the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
That would be more of a personal investigation for him, since he was almost sure that they were two teenagers constantly risking their lives and that was just wrong.  
Also, if he looked long enough, there were some similarities with Marinette and her boyfriend so, what would be the harm of looking into it a little? He would certainly find more if he talked a little with them.  
First, though, he asked for a list of their major accomplishes but, when he went to talk with the people they helped, they all said the same thing. When they opened their eyes, they didn’t remember a thing about the fight and about what was for. Somehow, they only remembered seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir bumping fists. Also, they had one thing in common. When they got “possessed”, they were passing through some kind of crises in their lives.  
Without anywhere to go from there, Arnaud turned to his computer. Stupid internet, only made the things harder for the police force. It was what Arnaud always thought and that was the reason why he didn’t check it up until that moment.  
There was a LOT of things about the two heroes there but only one caught Arnaud’s attention. Ladyvlog.  
Always updated, with a lot of videos of Ladybug in action and even an interview with the heroine. There was, though, one story where the person that ran the vlog confessed that herself was possessed once and apologized to Ladybug for giving her trouble. Another story was more interesting and even had a couple of videos.  
The girl had been abducted by a “possessed” person when Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared to save her. They talked briefly about a thing called “Miraculous”. The heroine’s earing. He even heard the “possessed” person asking Ladybug for her earing.  
That video was really helpful, showing him all the things that Ladybug had to do to save the person to go back to normal.  
Also, when the girl asked Ladybug’s age, she immediately said she was definitely older than a high school student. From Arnaud’s experience, when a person answered so quickly, they were lying. They had the answer ready, just in case.  
He also found that Chat Noir’s Miraculous was his ring, since he asked the girl if she didn’t want to know his age and she answered that she would find out if he would stay there for a little longer. Chat Noir looked at his ring like he was looking at a clock.  
What it also meant that they had some kind of time limit to stay as heroes.  
Arnaud immediately remembered that Marinette ripped her own ear to “save” her earing from the person who attacked her that, for some reason, seemed to wanted it.  
Too many coincidences. Just too many.  
So, he went to talk to Marinette’s friends to see what they would they think if Marinette turned to be Ladybug.  
Almost every classmate laughed when he asked. Even her best-friend, claiming that Marinette was way too clumsy and air-headed to be Ladybug. The blond one just got mad because of his theory. She idolized Ladybug and hated Marinette, so he didn’t take her opinion seriously.  
Arnaud decided to change the question, then. What if Adrien turned out to be Chat Noir? They didn’t laugh, then. Even thinking about the possibility for a while. It turned out to be impossible, too. Adrien was too shy and a bit anti-social, while Chat Noir was bold and reckless sometimes.  
Arnaud left the school without nothing but a headache. The only way to find more, was by talking with them, directly but, since they had a time limit, he really doubted they would stay to chat with him about their identities.  
Maybe it would be better to go back to following Marinette.  
Even then, he wasn’t able to see any strange movements from her. She was smart or just a normal teenager.  
Either way, if it continued like that, he would have to ask the questions about her disappearances from the hospital and she would evade them. And it would be over. Just like that.  
He saw Adrien’s car stop in front of the school. They were late. Their classmates told him that Marinette was late for classes a lot.  
There was the ring, thought Arnaud when Adrien got out of the car.  
A blond teenager with a ring and a girl with black hair and really protective of her earrings. A blond hero with a ring in the exact same finger and a heroine with black hair and really important earrings. Arnaud thought that Chat Noir’s ring should be as important as Ladybug’s earrings.  
Sleep. He needed to sleep and think about all that coincidences.  
…  
There was an attack in the middle of the night, while Arnaud was sleeping. When he knew about that, he cursed his luck and went back to school. However, Marinette and Adrien were present, making his visit unnecessary.  
So, to explain why he interrupted the class, he said he had to talk to Marinette.  
Marinette and Adrien looked quickly at each other but, Marinette went with Arnaud anyways when the teacher gave her permission.  
“Will you question me, now?” asked Marinette, crossing her arms.  
“I guess” he mumbled, sighing “Can you come to the police station with me, now?”  
“The teacher gave me permission” she said “So, I guess I can go. I’ll have to text Adrien, though. Since he’s my ride back.”  
“Why are you telling me that?” asked Arnaud “You can text him freely. I don’t mind.”  
“I’m saying it so you don’t think that we are conspiring something” she said, surprising Arnaud “Do you want to see what I’m going to write and send him?”  
Smart, thought Arnaud.  
“Go ahead” said Arnaud “We already have everything we want from him. He’s not a suspect, anymore.”  
“Am I?” asked Marinette.  
“As I said, the doctors are just worried” lied Arnaud “I said that I wanted to be like a friend to you and I meant it. So, instead of going to the cold police station, why not make the questions at your house? It would be more cozy, I think.”  
“What?”  
“There’s a problem?” asked Arnaud.  
“My parents are busy with work” answered Marinette “They won’t be able to stop what they’re doing for just some questions.”  
“This aren’t just some questions, Marinette” corrected Arnaud “Depending on your answers, the investigation about you can be over.”  
Marinette bit her lip “Fine, then.”  
A little nervous, she entered in Arnaud’s car, after texting Adrien about it all. He couldn’t see the text though, because he was in the middle of the class.  
So, without “back-up”, Marinette entered her house. Arnaud talk briefly with her parents that gave them permission to go up and said they would go and give them something to eat in a minute.  
Her father didn’t like it, but Sabina convinced him to let them go.  
They sat on the sofa and the silence started. Arnaud was the first to talk.  
“Can I see your room?” he asked.  
Well, she hadn’t anything to hide up there, but the idea was unsettling, so she refused.  
“Will you be going back to Mister Agrest’s house, today?” asked Arnaud.  
“No” she answered “Yesterday was the last day.”  
And she really wished that that interrogation would went well and Arnaud stopped the damn investigation so she could come in and out of her bedroom’s window as she pleased.  
“So, I’ll ask again” said Arnaud, sighing “Where did you went?”  
“To the bathroom” answered Marinette.  
“And it took you hours?” asked Arnaud.  
“I was in the hospital” said Marinette, simply “It was really hard, for me. If you get what I mean.”  
“I just imagine how painful it must have been, after so many surgeries” said Arnaud “So, what should I put in my report, then?”  
“What you think is better” answered Marinette “I wouldn’t dare to tell you how to do your job.”  
Arnaud sighed again.  
“So, I see your ear is all better” he said, looking at her ear with stiches “But no earring?”  
“Yes, I can only put it when the stiches come off” Marinette answered “I’ll be taking them tomorrow.”  
“I’m glad for you” said Arnaud “But where are the precious earrings?”  
“Always with me” Marinette smiled but that quickly fade when she heard something outside.  
At the same time, both Arnaud and Marinette went to the window to see if they could spot the origin of the crash sound. When Marinette saw Chat Noir stepping off of a busted car, she opened her mouth. She looked around to see where the Akumatized person was and saw a man dressed as some kind of cowboy, with a robotic arm.  
Chat Noir must have been thrown against the car by the robotic arm. The suited always protected them from major falls however, when the cowboy pulled out a gun and pointed it to Chat Noir, she put her hands against the window, with a worried face.  
“We have to stay inside” Arnaud said, startling Marinette “Chat Noir can take care of the guy until the police arrives and, besides, Ladybug must be almost here, right?”  
Marinette didn’t answer and didn’t take her eyes of the scene. The cowboy was moving his lips and, although she couldn’t really hear him, she would bet everything on how he was asking for Chat Noir’s Miraculous.  
“I can kill you and take your ring after that” Marinette mumbled, while the cowboy kept talking “So just give it to me and I’ll spare your life.”  
Chat Noir smiled and moved his lips to answer the cowboy. Obviously, his answer didn’t suit the cowboy’s purpose, since he stretched his mechanic arm and grabbed Chat Noir. When they were face to face, Chat Noir still trapped, the cowboy put the gun against his head.  
Marinette looked at her purse where Tikki was and then to Arnaud that was still watching. Wasn’t he a policeman too?  
When she heard, the gun being fired, Marinette closed her eyes instinctively and stayed that way for a while. Until Arnaud said it was fine. Chat Noir used his stick to free himself before the cowboy could get him.  
Marinette picked through her fingers and saw Chat Noir with his stick in his hand and a smile in his face. Why was he smiling? He almost died!  
“I need to go to the bathroom” said Marinette, without any other good excuse “I’ll be right back.”  
She really hoped it would be fast. However, she needed to wait a little bit to appear so that Arnaud wouldn’t get suspicious. More suspicious.  
Thankfully, the cowboy was pissed off with Chat Noir that was evading all his bullets and didn’t see her coming from behind. She just had to find out where the Akuma was and it would be over.  
The sad story of that boy was, that he had lost his arm in an accident and, consequently lost his job. He was the only provider for his two kids and his wife was sick. For the first time, they felt like they didn’t help the victim.  
Really, what could she say to a man that went through all that? That everything would be alright? How?  
Useless. She felt useless and was about to cry when Chat Noir tapped her shoulder.  
“It’s okay” he said, with a sad face, too “We can’t always save the person. We can only save…”  
She turned her face to the ground when the man started to sob.  
“We have to find a way” she said, still looking at the ground “Because our Miraculous have unlimited power, we must have something that can help people like him.”  
“We will” he promised “But now, you have to go back, right? I see you, later.”  
She hid and de-transformed but, when she was about to enter her room through the window, she saw her parents and Arnaud there and stepped out. Her bathroom door was open and her parents were obviously worried about her, since Arnaud told them she said she was going to the bathroom.  
She decided to entered by the back-door.  
“I’m here” she said, like she would normally say.  
She forced a smile when her parents ran to her but the smile fade once more when Sabina slapped her face and then hugged her in tears.  
“Where were you!?” her father yelled “There was a villain outside our door and you disappeared!?”  
“Yes” said Arnaud, with a little smile “Where were you?”


	14. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After geting caught by her parents and Arnaud, Marinette gets a punishment from her father.  
> But why were her parents so mad?

Marinette looked at her parents concerned faces and the smug on Arnaud’s lips. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear. Obviously, unless he tortured her, she would never say it.  
“I was seeing Chat Noir and Ladybug fight” lied Marinette, a little sorry for worrying her parents “From afar, of course. I’m sorry.”  
“Detective Arnaud told us that you said you were going to the bathroom” said her father, making Marinette looking at him again.  
The smug had disappeared.  
“He wouldn’t let me go if I told him” continued Marinette.  
“Marinette, we didn’t rise you to lie so bluntly” said her father “And put yourself in danger!”  
“But, dad…”  
“No” her father yelled “You’re grounded! We won’t go easy on you this time. No more cellphone, no more tv, no more boyfriend or friends after school! For one month!”  
“You can’t do that!” complained Marinette.  
“We almost lost you once” the tears on Sabina’s eyes were still there “I can’t…we can’t go through that again.”  
“At least my cellphone” pleaded Marinette, looking at her father “Please.”  
“No” he said turning around to go to the bakery “You are lucky, Marinette. But all that luck won’t last forever.”  
Marinette stayed silent while her father closed the door.  
“He is right” said Arnaud, crossing his arms “You’re too young to have been in danger of dying so many times, already.”  
Arnaud smiled when she looked at him. She definitely hated him.  
“I’m going to my room, then” Marinette said, passing her mother and Arnaud “I can’t do anything else, either way.”  
“I’m sorry, honey” mumbled Sabina, after Marinette closed the door.  
“She would understand, if you explained to her” said Arnaud, surprising Sabina “I’m sorry, the doctors told me.”  
Sabina looked down.  
“She doesn’t need to know…” said Sabina “How close she was of never coming back.”  
…  
1 year ago  
With a smile in her face, Sabina picked-up the phone, thinking about what she should cook for dinner.  
“Duppein-Cheng pastry”  
“Good afternoon, this is from the “Capital General Hospital” said the nurse “Am I talking to Marinette’s mother?”  
Sabina’s heart skipped a beat, but her daughter was naturally clumsy….It shouldn’t be that serious. When she was little, she was taken to the hospital more times than what was natural.  
“We need you to come to the hospital, immediately” continued the nurse “It seems your daughter fell from the Eiffel Tower and she needs to be rushed to surgery. However, she’s still awake and refuses to go until you get here.”  
With her hand shaking and mouth open, Sabina didn’t know what to say until her husband came to see what was going on. She hung-up the phone and broke down in tears, trying to say that they needed to go to the hospital.  
They were there in five minutes, after closing the pastry. Marinette was in a gurney, surrounded by nurses that were preparing her for the surgery. She smiled at them when she saw them.  
“Why are you crying?” asked Marinette to Sabina “It’s nothing serious. You know how clumsy I am.”  
“Miss Duppein-Cheng, we REALLY need to take you to surgery” said one of the nurses.  
Marinette grabbed Sabina’s hand and gave her the earrings and the ring.  
“I beg you, mom” said Marinette “Please, don’t let anyone touch them. No matter what happens.”  
Before Sabina could say something, they rushed to the surgery room. They were taken to a white room with a little television, protected by steel bars. The waiting room.  
Hours passed. They constantly got up to try and get some news.  
“You have to understand” said a nurse, after the 10th time “They suffered a major trauma to the head. You should be glad that they are still in there.”  
“I’m sorry…they?” asked her father.  
“Your daughter and the son of Mister Agrest” said the nurse “I thought you knew. They were together at the time.”  
Since Gabriel only arrived one hour after that, asking for his son, they didn’t know. They supported each other, until the door of the surgery room opened and only Adrien came out. Of course, they kept supporting Gabriel when the doctors told him that his son went into a coma.  
However, Marinette wasn’t coming out. When the door opened again, they smiled…for a second. Instead of Marinette, a lot of nurses came running out and, seconds after, entered again with blood bags on their arms. After that, it didn’t take a lot of time, until a doctor came to talk to them.  
“I’m sorry” he said “She lost a lot of blood. More than we could replace. She was taken to the floor above us. She’s unconscious, right now. You should prepare yourselves. She doesn’t have much time.”  
The doctor left them alone, after apologizing again. They heard nurses passing by, saying “It’s such a shame”, “She looked like such a bright and gentle girl”, “And so young, too”.  
Sabina looked at the jewelry that Marinette gave to her. Such small things were such important things to her and Sabina didn’t even know that.  
“I want to see her” mumbled Sabina.  
And so, a nurse took them to the second floor, where the terminal patients rested, with their family and friends by their side. Machines filled the rooms. Scary machines, that kept them alive just for a little more time.  
Marinette’s room was filled with the same machines. She was sleeping. No. She was unconscious. But, since she only had a little tube across her face to help her breath, she really seemed like she was sleeping peacefully.  
However, the patient that shared the room with, had a tube down his throat, like Adrien, and a lot of more machines, compared to her daughter.  
Sabina took it as a bad sign when the other visitor looked at them with pity.  
“We wanted her to be comfortable” said the nurse sadly “I’ll leave you two alone.”  
They kneeled beside her bed and Sabina held her hand. She didn’t look unhealthy at all. A little pale, but nothing really special. A doctor, with a nurse, came with a lot of papers.  
“She isn’t eligible to donate organs, since they were too damaged” said the doctor to her father, since Sabina was still by Marinette’s side “However, since she’s still not eighteen yet, you’ll have to decide this matter.”  
“What matter?” asked her father.  
“Sadly, Marinette’s heart will stop any moment, now” said the doctor “You have to decide if you want to simply let her go or want us to try and revive her. I will tell you this with a heavy heart. You will only make her suffer if you choose the second option.”  
“Just do everything you can” said Sabina, resting her forehead on Marinette’s hand. She was so cold “Even if you have to take her to the surgery room, again. Keep her alive. Please.”  
The doctor just nodded and left the room with the nurse following him.  
As predicted, Marinette’s heart stopped after one hour, while Sabina was talking to her. It was her father that pressed the red button, since Sabina kept talking to her, with tear in her eyes. While sobbing, she saw the doctor trying to re-start her heart and a nurse inserting a big needle in Marinette’s chest. When her heart started to beat again, all seemed to sigh at the same time.  
“Take care of her” said the doctor to a nurse, that immediately took out a big tube and carefully inserted it down her throat.  
She shook her head in disapproval when she left the room, but Sabina didn’t care. Even when her heart stopped again and again. Even when they asked her to just let Marinette go.  
“That boy” said Sabina to her unconscious daughter “The boy you like. He’s in a coma. This ring that you gave me, belongs to him, right? I don’t think he’ll ever use it again. I wonder if you are really hurting. You are always doing your best to stay by our side. But that boy, if he waked up and doesn’t see you…I wonder how he’ll feel. I wonder how all Paris will feel if they lose you.”  
“What are you doing, Sabina?” asked her husband.  
“Just letting our daughter know that her mother isn’t stupid” said Sabina.  
Marinette’s heart stopped again that night and she was ultimately taken to the surgery room again. Sabina felt like her own heart stopped when a nurse came to them, saying that Marinette wasn’t going back to that room.  
However, they took them to the first floor, where Marinette was, in a stable condition. The doctor said it was almost a miracle. He was sure she would die in the table, but she opened her eyes on that same day, with no memories of being near death for a whole day.  
After that, she was constantly taken to the surgery room and Sabina was constantly hearing the same words from the doctor.  
He was sorry, but he didn’t know if Marinette would come out alive. But she always did, and the doctor always said it was like a miracle.  
Marinette didn’t have any knowledge of those miracles, just thinking that it was small surgeries to stop bleedings. That was because Sabina asked the doctor not to tell Marinette, since she was already worried about Adrien’s condition. She didn’t have to worry about her own condition. That was her job.  
So, because her husband saw Sabina shoulder all of that alone, he was extra hard on Marinette.  
…  
Even now, when Sabina looked at her daughter’s scars, tears seemed to want to come out.  
So many miracles.  
The doctor warned them that her health would never be the same. She had to be more careful and not overdo it, making Sabina want to take her earrings and hide them where Marinette couldn’t find them, but that was her daughter’s decision.  
And that boy…he was doing a good job protecting her, so she let it slide until that day, when she saw her fight closely and realized how dangerous it was.  
Knowing her daughter, even if she was in pain, she wouldn’t say anything to them. That punishment wouldn’t prevent her to scape and do her job. Sabina knew that but, just for a little while, she wanted to pretend that it would stop her.  
“Because I love her, I won’t tell her” said Sabina to Arnaud “However, because I love her, I can’t stay quiet this time.”  
“I’ll keep following for a little bit more” said Arnaud “If you are okay with that.”  
“I’m okay with that” said Sabina, smiling “But that girl is smart. She won’t give-up easily. Even if you keep following her, I don’t think you’ll get what you want.”  
“Do you know something?” asked Arnaud.  
“Me?” Sabina laughed a little “Marinette is a teenager. Teenagers don’t say anything to their parents. Didn’t you see the tantrum she just threw, though we only were concerned about her?”  
“Yeah, she’s in a tricky age” agreed Arnaud “But I also know that parents are very careful when their children reach this age. Always keeping an eye on them.”  
“We’re not like that” said Sabina.  
“Even after the fall?” asked Arnaud “Even after she nearly died?”  
“Even after that” murmured Sabina “I’m sorry, I have to go help my husband. Be free to follow my daughter. Just don’t interfere in her daily life.”  
“I won’t” promised Arnaud, leaving too, after glancing one last time at Marinette’s room.  
The mom knew something, thought Arnaud, glad to have at least one new lead. However, like the daughter, Sabina wouldn’t give it up so easily.  
…  
“Maybe it’s for the best” said Adrien, through his phone, while Marinette was with her Ladybug cellphone “Rest a little. You’ve been through a lot this past few days.”  
“This means we can’t go out after class” reminded Marinette “Not with you, not with Alya.”  
“Well, now you know how I felt for years” said Adrien, with a forced smile “It won’t be forever, and we’ll still each other on missions…”  
A little mad with Adrien, Marinette turned off her cellphone before he could finish the sentence.  
“Tikki, spots off”  
“Why were you mad at Adrien?” asked Tikki, siting on her owner’s knee.  
“I just…” Marinette sighed “I thought we were dating for real.”  
“But you are” said Tikki, confused.  
Marinette sighed again. Being mad at him was irrational, but she was.  
She’d have to apologize to him, later.


	15. Leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking that Chat Noir...Adrien...would be a lot safer and happier without the ring and the responsabilities that come with it, what will Marinette do?  
> And how will Adrien react?

The detective was in Marinette’s bedroom, while the owner room was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.  
“Your parents gave me permission to keep following.” Said Arnaud, seeing Marinette turning her head away from him.  
“Good for you” was her only answer.  
“You know, I can keep you captive if they let me” continue Arnaud, seeing Marinette sigh.  
“I bet they wouldn’t let you” said Marinette “And that’s why you are only saying it to me and not asking them, right?”  
Arnaud smiled.  
“Marinette, you’re a smart girl” complimented Arnaud “But, sometimes, being too smart can have its disadvantages.”  
“You are smart, right?” Marinette looked at him “So can you hurry this investigation up?”  
“I am smart” confirmed Arnaud, now with a sterner face “And that’s why I’m pretty sure I already know what you were doing when you escaped the hospital.”  
“I was…”  
“I the bathroom?” asked Arnaud, raising an eyebrow “No you weren’t. Even when you were discharged from the hospital, every time that the Ladybug was needed, you disappeared and appeared later with some kind of excuse.”  
“What are you trying to imply?” asked Marinette.  
“I bet you know what I’m implying. You’re too smart, not to” Arnaud sighed “You might be okay with the fact that you are risking your life every time. But are you okay with the fact that your partner is also risking his life?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” lied Marinette “Can you get out, now? I need to finish my homework.”  
Arnaud sighed “Very well. But just think about it.”  
Marinette remained silent even after Arnaud left, staring at her tablet. When Tikki appeared, Marinette closed her eyes.  
“Are you worried about Adrien?” asked Tikki?  
“I am not” lied Marinette “He knew what he was doing when he accepted…” she looked at Tikki “He knew, right? That he would have to risk his life like Chat Noir.”  
“He was told what you were told at the time” answered Tikki “We couldn’t say nothing drastic to both of you, at the time. But you two learned with time, what means to be Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  
She remembered her fall from the Eiffel Tower and how he jumped after her without thinking about himself. She remembered the days in the hospital. The long days, when she waited and waited for him to wake up, trying to cling to the slim hope the doctors gave them. Trying not to think about how he would be fine if she believed him in the first place about the fake Adrien.  
Without noticing, she started to play with her ring. It was a bang on her bedroom door that brought her back to reality.  
“Marinette, the dinner is ready” said her father, without going in.  
“I still have homework to finish” Marinette replied “I’ll skip dinner, today. Thank you.”  
Silence filled the room again, as Marinette turned to the tablet to do her homework. When she finished, her parents were already asleep.  
“You decided something” said Tikki, while her owner was preparing her bad “I can see it in your face.”  
“I decided something” Marinette looked through the window. The night sky was clean. Adrien liked that kind of nights “I decided that Ladybug doesn’t need Chat Noir anymore.”  
The freedom Adrien loved. The freedom and friends that Adrien was able to get. His bright smile. She wouldn’t be the one to take it away. She couldn’t be the one. Or else she wouldn’t be able to live with herself.  
All the friends she made until then, all the adventures and good moments spent with them…she wouldn’t mind to trade them all for Adrien’s future.  
“Do you consider your life less important compared to Adrien’s life?” asked Tikki.  
“I do” answered Marinette, without hesitation “However, as Ladybug, I think I don’t need him anymore. I’ll go talk to Master Fu, tomorrow.”  
…  
“You want to change schools”  
“Yes” said Marinette to her father for the 10th time.  
“But you are in that school since we moved here” said her father, since her mother couldn’t form a sentence “Why would you want to change schools, now? Is it because of the punishment we gave you? Because, if it is, it’s a really childish thing to do.”  
“It’s not because of that” answered Marinette “Can’t you trust me?”  
“I find it hard to do that, these days” confessed her father.  
“It’s because of the fall” she said, shocking both parents “I can’t…I just can’t be there…anymore…”  
Her father felt bad when he saw tears on her daughter’s eyes.  
“That’s fine, then” said her father “But won’t be hard for you? To change schools in the middle of the year?”  
“I’m fine” lied Marinette “I just want to get out of there.”  
“Okay” agreed her father, hugging her “I’ll talk to the principal today.”  
“Thank you” Marinette closed her eyes, letting one tear escape from her eyes.  
Master Fu had the same reaction as her father had, when she told him she didn’t need Chat Noir anymore. She didn’t want Chat Noir by her side anymore.  
However, he didn’t make a lot of questions.  
“I’ll talk to Chat Noir” it was his answer “He won’t be assisting you anymore, if that’s what you want.”  
“It is what I want” Marinette lied again. She felt like all she was doing was lie to everyone “At the beginning, it’s true that I needed him. But I am stronger now and I can catch Hawk Moth alone. Chat Noir is getting in my way, lately…”  
“You can stop now, Marinette” said Master Fu “I will say what you are telling me to Chat Noir. So, you don’t need to keep saying such hurtful words.”  
“I’m sorry, Master Fu” said Marinette “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“It’s true. By questioning my choices, you are hurting me” confessed Master Fu “However, I wasn’t talking about me, Marinette. It must had been hard to come up with such painful things to say about the one you love. Your heart must be breaking.”  
Marinette held her tears.  
“Will you say that to Chat Noir?” asked Marinette.  
“To start with, Ladybug can do this kind of job alone” said Master Fu “However, I knew that you would need Chat Noir to keep you going. If you are indeed sure that you don’t need him anymore, I will pass your message to him.”  
Marinette nodded.  
“I hope you know what are you doing” said Master Fu.  
Marinette adverted her eyes and said, before leaving “I don’t need him. He should live his life as he seems fit.”  
…  
“No!”  
“Please, don’t shout, Adrien” asked Master Fu.  
“No!” Adrien repeated “I won’t give you my ring! What do you mean by ‘Ladybug said she doesn’t need you’? That’s a lie!”  
“Don’t call Master Fu a liar” asked Plagg.  
“I truly think she needs you” said Master Fu, surprising Adrien “However, she IS Ladybug and she said she doesn’t.”  
“Being Ladybug gives her some kind of power over me?” asked Adrien, extremely mad.  
“Yes, it does” answered Master Fu, seeing Adrien opening his mouth “There wasn’t always a need for a Chat Noir throughout the history of the miraculous. This time, Ladybug needed you to push her but, in the end, she’s the only one that matters.”  
“You’re saying that so I can accept better what she chose” said Adrien “But she wrote in her diary, after every mission, how she needed me. Not only to push her. Even if it’s true that she doesn’t need me for protection anymore, she needs me to cheer her up. That girl…she’ll crash if you aren’t looking.”  
Master Fu stayed in silence for a while, looking at his cup of tea.  
“Go talk to her, then” he said, finally “If, and only if, she says she needs you, I’ll this whole this situation as nothing. However, if she insists in the fact that she doesn’t need you, I’ll have to take your ring. I really wish you good luck.”  
“I don’t need luck” murmured Adrien.  
“She won’t budge so easily” said Master Fu to his kwami, when they were left alone “If this continues, it will happen again. The thing you were afraid.”  
“I’m very sorry, Master” said the kwami “I know he have a big affection for these miraculous holders.”  
“Don’t be” said Master Fu “I should know better by now, not to get attached to the holders. But these in special…”  
“I know, Master” said the kwami “It has been a while since we had to use Tikki and Plagg. It’s just natural to get attached to their holders. They are good kids. If not, you wouldn’t choose them. Since the first day they met, they were destined to be close, and you knew that.”  
“Are you trying to make me cry?” asked Master Fu, smiling to his kwami.  
“Not at all” said the kwami “If your choices were indeed correct, Ladybug will follow your path and choose wisely as well.”  
“I’m afraid of that, dear friend” said Master Fu.  
…  
Adrien went to her house since she didn’t go to school, but her father stopped him.  
“She isn’t feeling very well, today” lied the father “Plus, she can’t see any friends for a while. I know that you are worried, but you have to go back, now.”  
“I need to talk to her. I really need to talk to her” said Adrien “Please. Just this once. It won’t take long. I need to see her.”  
“I’ll tell her that” said her father, with a heavy heart “But my answer is the same. Go back. Or I’ll call your father.”  
Surprised, Adrien looked at the men, but ended up turning around and going back.  
As if she could feel his presence, Marinette looked through the window of her room and saw him leave. Since she knew what he would do next to try and talk to her, she locked the windows of her bedroom and left to the kitchen, locking her door, too.  
Even if she had to keep her windows locked for weeks, she would do it until he stopped.  
She wondered how much time she should wait to ask her parents to go live with her aunt for a while.  
Her mother’s sister…that lived in China.  
There was a lot to consider and to do before that.


	16. Personal Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being called to talk to Master Fu, Adrien starts to understand that there is more than one way of "loosing someone".

When his father entered his room the next day, Adrien figured it wouldn’t be something good, what he had to say. Gabriel rarely entered his son’s bedroom. Instead he called him to his office.  
However, Adrien couldn’t ever imagined that the innocent and strange visit to his room would led him to the hospital…where Marinette was currently staying.  
Adrien, obviously, started to imagine all kinds of awful things in their way there. But, when he entered her hospital room, she was awake, talking to her parents, with a leg up in the hair, enfolded in plaster.  
“What happened?” asked Adrien, both relieved and worried at the same time.  
“Well…I was hit by a car” Marinette laughed but Adrien didn’t “It’s nothing serious.”  
“How many times have you been to a hospital, already?” asked Adrien, crossing his harms in front of his chest “Really!”  
“Many” answered Marinette, with a smile in her face “I was very clumsy when I was a child.”  
“And it seems you still are” commented the dad, patting her hair “But she gave us quite a scare, this time.”  
“Honey, it’s better if we let the kids talk alone, for now” said the mom “We have paperwork to fill at the desk, anyways.”  
The dad looked quickly at Adrien, but sighed and agreed with the wife, letting Adrien and Marinette alone in the room.  
“I know why you are worried and mad” said Marinette immediately “But I’m really okay. The hospital only called your dad because he helped pay my bills when we were at the hospital.”  
“Did he?” asked Adrien, actually surprised. He thought that that only happened in his ‘dream’ when he was in the coma.  
“Yes” answered Marinette “It seems the doctors told your father that I was the one that called the ambulance for us, one year ago. So, when my parents were running out of…money…to support my stay in the hospital, your father took care of the problem”  
“That’s nice of his part…” mumbled Adrien “And kind of…weird.”  
“Either way, before my parents arrived, Tikki said she wanted to talk to you about something” said Marinette, a little mad at her kwami, that appeared from below the pillow “And, apparently, I can’t know what is about.”  
Adrien was confused too, but opened his hands for Tikki to sit anyways.  
“You can go, now” said Marinette, nodding with her head “My parents will be here, soon.”  
“Marinette…we still have to talk” said Adrien, reminding her about all the mess that was going on between them “You can’t ignore me forever.”  
Marinette opened her mouth, but shut it immediately when Adrien’s father entered the room, as the two kwamis hid on Adrien’s jacket, too.  
“I’m glad you’re alright, Miss Cheng” said Gabriel “When the nurse called my home, she made it sounded like you were in great danger.”  
“I’m sorry that they called you here.” said Marinette, truly.  
“You don’t have to feel bad about it” said Gabriel “I already informed the nursed that I don’t need to be called every time you enter the hospital. After all, I am not your family.”  
“Dad!” Adrien looked at his dad, angry, but Marinette was still smiling.  
“You must be really busy” said Marinette “I understand very well.”  
“It’s fine, if you do” Gabriel turned around and opened the door “Come, Adrien. I’ll be waiting for you in the car.”  
“I’ll be right there, father” said Adrien, in an obedient tone of voice. Then he turned to Marinette before leaving “I’ll come back after talking to Tikki.”  
Marinette just smiled and watched him leave.  
But, for some weird reason, she felt that was the last time they would talk like that for a while. And that thought brought tears to her eyes.  
…  
Tikki ended up asking Adrien to take her to Master Fu, where then she asked him if he could stay out during their conversation.  
It had been 30 minutes, when Master Fu called Adrien to come in.  
So, he did. Adrien respectfully bowed and sit next to the table, where Tikki and Plag were sited. For a few seconds, Adrien thought that Master Fu was going to ask him for the ring, since he didn’t talk about the Ladybug and Chat Noir thing with Marinette, but he stayed quiet.  
“I heard that Marinette is in the hospital” said Master Fu, in a very serious manner “Is it serious? Tikki can’t tell it very well.”  
“She was in accident” Adrien smiled “It’s nothing much. She didn’t even break her leg.”  
Adrien said that, but Master Fu sighed profoundly.  
“What’s the matter?” asked Adrien, worried.  
“Behind masks, how are you two doing?” asked Master Fu.  
Adrien had to pause there, to replay the later events.  
“We have our ups and downs” it was his answer.  
Master Fu petted the two kwamis that were in front of him with his finger. The pink kwami of life and good luck, and the black kwami of destruction and bad luck.  
Together, they were more powerful than any other power on earth. However…  
“You see…Adrien” how to say that to Tikki’s owner “There’s a fragile balance in the world, between good and bad. There’s also a thin line between them. A very dangerous and powerful thin line. It contains both, the goodness and the evilness of this world. Very few people could walk through that line and it is the legend that, a very wise man, took the powers of the path, so that no one could walk through it and take advantage of the powers anymore, leaving only the good and the bad in the world.”  
That was confusing like hell, was what Adrien was thinking. But he would never said that out loud.  
“However, with the great powers inside him, the wise man was going mad” continued Master Fu “Not even him could contain the powers, and he realized it.”  
“So, what did he do?” asked Adrien, now curious.  
“He took it out from his body and split the power in two creatures of equal power” Master Fu pointed to Tikki and Plagg “And so, he became, the first Master of the kwamis.”  
“Really?” Adrien had a hard time believing that “But what does that story…”  
“It always comes to Yin&Yang, Adrien.” Interrupted Master Fu “The balance of yours and Marinette’s personalities changed too much, after your identities were revealed to each other. While once there a thin balance, now the balance is broken.”  
“But…what do you mean?” asked Adrien, a little impatient.  
“You overshadow Marinette, now” answered Master Fu “While in the past, the two personalities balanced themselves perfectly.”  
“What Master Fu is trying to say is that, before, when Marinette didn’t know about your real identity, she was a strong Ladybug, always proudly leading Chat Noir and a shy Marinette when she was next to you in class” translated Tikki “However, now, she’s always doubting herself. No matter what suit she is in. On the other hand, you stayed the same. Your personality has become stronger than hers even when you’re on missions and that’s very dangerous, especially for my owner. The accident that Marinette had was no accident at all.”  
“Why?” asked Adrien, worried “How?”  
“You do recall that Tikki and Plagg are two broken pieces that form a shape, right?” Master Fu took a white piece of paper, draw a ball, then split it in half and colored one of the parts with the pencil “What about if one of the parts started to overshadow the other?”  
Slowly, Master Fu started to color the white part.  
“Plagg’s bad luck is consuming Tikki’s good luck” explained Master Fu, stopping the pencil “There’s not harmony, anymore.”  
“As my holder, Marinette is suffering the consequences” said Tikki, looking down “If this continues, even if you separate now, the destructive part of Plagg will fall on Marinette and lead her to her death.”  
Too much information for a teenager that was in love with the girl he was supposing killing without knowing. But, if they were telling him that, it was probably because there was a way to stop it.  
“There is a way to stop it, if done it right?” Master Fu started to erase the black from the white part “She needs to forget about you.”  
“This whole past year…she needs to forget it” explained Tikki, since she was already seeing Adrien starting to freak out “She needs to forget that you are Chat Noir.  
“That’s…that’s not possible…is it?” asked Adrien, with his heart pounding fast “I mean…there’s a lot of people…that would have to forget too.”  
“Is not really that hard” said Plagg “We just have to erase the memory of Eiffel Tower from her head and replace it for something else. One accident where she didn’t discover you’re Chat Noir. It’s fairly easy to change everyone’s memories from then on, if you really think about it.”  
“You can do that?” Adrien was shocked “She’ll forget everything?”  
“She’ll be free of the problems that have been consuming her until now” corrected Tikki “And will go back to the way she was before.”  
“She’ll forget about me!” shouted Adrien, trying not to cry. They were going to take her away from him.  
“But you won’t” Master Fu remained calm “If you prefer, you can keep your memories of the last year. However, you can’t reveal yourself to her.”  
“She’ll never know who I am?” asked Adrien, devastated.  
“I don’t have an answer to that question” confessed Master Fu.  
That was a “no”. Ladybug never wanted to know who he was before. It wouldn’t change, if they erased her memories. But at least, he still wanted to remember. He didn’t want to suffer the agony of not knowing who was his true love, again.  
So, he chose to keep the original events in his head.  
…  
Two days later, Marinette was discharged from the hospital and back to school, just as she would normally would.  
Allya and Marinette were joking about her car accident one year ago that led her to the hospital and the coincidence of her being in another car accident. As always, Allya was reprimanding her friend, for being so careless.  
When he passed by, Marinette hid behind Allya’s back and blushed.  
“Hi, Adrien!” said Allya.  
“Good morning, Allya” Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled, making her blush even more “Good morning, Marinette.”  
“G-G-Good Adrien, morning” mumbled Marinette, hugging Allya, while the friend shook her head with a smile “I mean…Good morning….”  
Before Marinette could finish the sentence, Chloé came in and snatched Adrien away, giving a little smile of victory towards Marinette while clinging onto Adrien’s arm.  
“Good morning, Adrien” she tried to give him a kiss but, as usual he faced away from her.  
“Good morning, Chloé.”  
Everything was normal.  
As usual. Like nothing had never happen.  
That was is personal little hell.


	17. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without any memories of her past self, Marinette keeps treating Adrien like before.  
> However, with the memories of the past year in his head, will Adrien be able to stay quiet?

“You’re doing it again”  
Nino and Adrien were sitting on the bench, outside the school, between classes.  
“What?” asked Adrien, looking at his friend.  
“You’re looking at Marinette, again” answered Nino “You’ve been doing that all week. Talking randomly to her, too, like you were already used to it. Poor girl, always end up hiding behind Alya.”  
“I didn’t do that” said Adrien, trying to remember if he really did. Those last few days were confusing for him.  
“You did. Just like you were normal friends” confirmed Nino “Chloé has been jealous, looking at Marinette with that look that kills people, dude.”  
Adrien sighed. Did he really do that? After her memory of them disappeared, Plagg reminded him every day not to act strangely next to her and he always promised he would…but then he would remember the accident.  
Her felling from Eiffel Tower, and then, when he woke up in the hospital. When they were in the class, sometimes, he could feel her watching him and it was hard to act “normal” when his normal changed one year ago.  
So, for the rest of the day, he tried his best to avoid her. He sighed again when he saw the black car waiting for him, after school ended.  
“Goodbye, Adrien!” shouted Alya, making Adrien jump.  
“See you tomorrow, Alya” he replied, seeing Marinette behind her friend, looking at him “See you, Marinette.”  
She smiled awkwardly, making his heart skip a beat, and waved her hand. In response, he smiled back but was pushed aback when he felt like crying. So, he just waved and got into the car.  
“Adrien has been acting weirdly, lately, don’t you think?” asked Alya, seeing her friend blushing “What?”  
“Adrien waved at me” answered Marinette.  
Alya petted her friend’s hair and shook her head slowly.  
“You never change, do you, Marinette?”  
…  
Adrien threw himself to bed, sighed and closed his eyes, while Plagg looked at him with pity.  
“Should I ask my father to be homeschooled, again?” mumbled Adrien.  
“It’s not too late, Adrien” said Plagg “I can ask Master Fuu to take your memories too. You wouldn’t be in so much pain.”  
“I was in pain anyways…when I didn’t know who she is” said Adrien, turning around to take a tablet of his bag “It wouldn’t change a damn thing.”  
“Are you going to see that, again?” asked Plagg.  
Adrien didn’t answer the kwami and just pressed play, seeing Marinette, holding a banner with his name, in the hospital. The video she recorded for him, when he was in the coma.  
“The things I have to say to you…I’ll keep them in my mind until you wake up. But I bet you were surprised when you saw me without the costume. I saw it in your face.  
You have been crying lately, in your sleep. The doctors said it is a good sign, but I wonder what kind of awful dreams you are having. I tried to talk to you. I wonder if you were listening. Actually, a new nurse came and asked me if you were the Adrien from the magazines and I said yes. I proudly said that we were from the same school.  
When no one was around, I hugged you. I hope you don’t mind. But you started to cry again, so I guess you did mind it. I said it was fine. I asked you why were you crying again. But, like the stubborn cat you are, you didn’t stop. So…since I guess you aren’t listening to me, I’ll write what I want to say in my diary.  
I did this because I don’t know what can happen from here on. We never knew. I was stupid and that’s the reason why we are here. I’m awaken now but I don’t know if I will be when you wake up, so I’m going to say it. Yeah! I’m going to say it now!”  
He paused the video before she shouted that she loved him since the first day of school, since he always did.  
And…repeat.  
However, when Nathalie knocked at his door, he turned off the tabled and put it back into his bag.  
“You have shooting session for this afternoon” informed Nathalie “Did you forget?”  
“Yes” he answered, getting up “Let’s go.”  
That video was the last hope that he had that they could act natural even if she happened to find out, because she looked so natural and calm while she was recording, knowing that he was Chat Noir.  
Somehow, somewhere, something went wrong after that, and he was going crazy, trying to figure out what was it. If he could, maybe…  
“We’re here” said Nathalie, seeing Adrien nod with his head “Are you okay? You’ve acting weird, lately. Your father is worried.”  
“Yeah, I bet he is” mumbled Adrien, cursing his luck when he got out and saw Marinette in the park, with the little girl she used to babysit, talking to Arnaud “Nathalie, I can’t work with him around.”  
Nathalie looked at the detective and just told Gorilla to go and get rid of him. As he was expecting, Arnaud left Marinette, after a few last words. Marinette was frowning but smiled when the little girl pushed her pants to call for her and the instant idea that she would be a great mother in the future. He turned his face away when Marinette picked-up the little girl, because the image of her picking-up his son crossed his mind and he didn’t need that.  
“It’s fine if you’re imagining inappropriate things, since you are a teenager” whispered Plagg “But look at that.”  
Adrien looked at the akumatized person and sighed. It would be the first time seeing Ladybug since she got her memories erased.  
“Jesus…just what I needed” mumbled Adrien to himself “Plagg, you know what to do.”  
“Really?” asked Plagg, offended “That’s it, from now on.”  
“For now, it is!” Adrien looked at Plagg, with his fists clenched “Just transform me, already!”  
As it was expected, Ladybug was already there when he arrived.  
“Took you long enough” she said, but he didn’t say anything back, making her frown.  
It took them all afternoon to defeat the enemy and, when she released the purified butterfly, they were in a rooftop. She looked at Chat Noir’s back. He was sitting in the border of the rooftop, looking at the empty streets of Paris.  
She sat next to him but, instead of looking down, she looked to the Eiffel Tower, with its lights all lit.  
It was the second time that they transformed for that enemy, so they still had some time, before the ring and the earing started to blink. However, they just sat there in silent…until he broke into tears.  
She kept looking at Tower, while he cried heavily, covering his eyes with his hands and clenching his teeth. Just from hearing his partner like that, her eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t need to see her like that. And that was why she was looking away.  
Behind that mask, she knew he was just a normal human, like her, with normal problems and she noticed he was broken, during the battle. It was just a matter of time to explode and she wanted to be beside him, when that happen…even if her heart was breaking, too.  
“I’m sorry…” he said, after ten minutes, crying.  
“It’s fine” she looked up for some seconds, to be sure that her tears wouldn’t escape from her eyes “We all have bad days.”  
“More like a bad week” said Chat Noir, looking at her, that was still looking up “Maybe a bad life.”  
She looked at him with a smile, pretty sure that the tears were gone, but her eyes were still wet, giving her up. Making him feel a little guilty.  
“When the sun gets up, tomorrow, I promise everything will be better” she pet him in the head “I promise.”  
She was just so innocent, thought Adrien.  
“It was a shock, though” she confessed “I never knew you could cry like that.”  
“How do you know?” asked Adrien.  
“What?” she asked, confused.  
“That all be better, tomorrow” explained Adrien “I just see a darker future, for me.”  
“Why?” she asked, but he just looked at her “Is it my fault?”  
“I just…I might be making a mistake” he answered.  
“Well, knowing how you are, you do make a lot of mistakes” she said “But it’s always for someone that you care of, and you always end up well” she got up and smiled “Should I be jealous of that person you’re trying to protect to the point you cried like that?”  
“You really shouldn’t” assured him, getting up too “Because, deep inside, you already know that I only do stupid mistakes for one person.”  
“I wonder…” she said, touching his bell, playfully, when her earing started to beep “Gotta go. And remember, when the sun rises and you open your eyes, tomorrow, everything will be better.”  
“It’s already a little better” mumbled Adrien, while she started to jump from roof to roof to go back home “Let’s see if you’re right, about tomorrow.”  
“What do you think?” Tikky was hovering, while Marinette prepared to go to bed “About what Chat Noir said.”  
She tried to hide her smile.  
“Wouldn’t be nice if he cared so much about me? Was what I was thinking” she sat on her bed “But I wouldn’t like if I was the source of those tears.”  
A bittersweet feeling, thought Marinette, closing her eyes. She really hoped that things would get better when the sun appeared.  
…  
“You seem…better” commented Plagg, when Adrien was preparing to go to school.  
“I’m sure that will change, when I see Marinette” said Adrien “But, meanwhile, I think Ladybug is starting to see me in a different way, so that’s good.”  
“Are you planning to take it slowly?” asked Plagg “Because you’re in your senior year.”  
And suddenly, he got to his dark place, imagining Marinette going away to a university far away from him.  
“I’m just saying” Plagg followed the owner “Maybe you should do something to change this, quickly.”  
“How?” he asked, when his kwami went inside his bag “How do I do that?”  
…  
As he predicted, when he saw Marinette hiding away from him, while just the other night they were talking so naturally, his day got way worse. He had never felt that way.  
“Good morning, Adrien” said Nino, that was talking to Alya, until then “Come here.”  
“We were just planning to go out this weekend” said Alya, smiling “Like…a gathered of friends. Just to have fun. Between friends.”  
Adrien saw Marinette smile at the mention of the word “friends” and he felt…angry.  
“We’re not friends…” mumbled Adrien, making Nino look at him.  
“What did you say?” asked Nino.  
“We’re not friend” repeated Adrien, louder “I can’t be friends with her.”  
“Adrien!” Alya noticed he was looking at Marinette “What are you saying?”  
“We’ll never be friends” he continued “I don’t want to be friends with her! Don’t you dare look at me like I’m your friend, Marinette!”  
“Hey!” Nino shoved Adrien “You’re going too far, dude!”  
Adrien took a last look at Marinette “We’re nothing like friends…not even close.”  
Tired, Adrien turned his back and went to the classroom.  
Alya turned to Marinette, that was still in a state of shock and hugged her.  
“It’s fine” Alya said “I’m sure he just had a bad morning.”  
Marinette’s eyes filled with tears and she remembered Chat Noir.  
In that moment, more than Alya, she truly felt she needed her partner by her side…to tell her that everything would be fine when she opened her eyes, the next morning.


	18. Love like...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien starts to doubt if Marinette loves him more than just as a model and an idol. Can they have a future?  
> So, without thinking twice, he makes a plan that can endanger Marinette, again?  
> Will Tikki let him go through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the second season already started and the original story most likely won't follow mine...still, see this as an alternate universe or something.  
> Also, I'll only see the episodes when the season ends so I would thank you all very much if you don't spoil anything.

For the rest of the day, it was like Marinette had a buzz in her ears that prevented her from hearing anything at all. Alya, as always, tried to comfort her, but she didn’t hear it. She did answered with simple and short sentences, but nothing much more than that.  
Nino asked Adrien what was he thinking when he said that, but he didn’t feel like he had to justify himself. Sure, maybe he shouldn’t have said so harshly, but he wouldn’t take it back. Even so, Nino was his best friend, so Adrien agreed to talk to him after school.  
“Come to my house” said Adrien, when Nino asked him to talk to him “We can talk better, there.”  
And so it was. Still, Nino was afraid of entering his house, even after Adrien assured him that his father wasn’t home.  
“He won’t be back until tomorrow” said Adrien, getting out of the black car “Nathalie went with him.”  
“That’s strange” said Nino “Normally he stays at home, right?”  
“Yeah” mumbled Adrien. He also found it strange. And he even took Nathalie with him. Normally, he would order Nathalie to stay behind and take care of him “Come.”  
After sitting on his huge sofa, Adrien sighed.  
“So?” asked Nino “Can you explain your sudden outburst back then? I mean, Marinette only wants to be your friend.”  
Adrien looked at his friend, trying to think of an answer.  
“Does she?” asked Adrien, surprising Nino “Does she want to be my friend? Because she acts more like a fan when I’m around.”  
“She’s just shy” said Nino, even though the friend was right.  
“You know, Nino, I was home-schooled since I was a kid” said Adrien “My only friend until I entered school was Chloé, so I didn’t really know how a real friend were. I might accept that Marinette wanted to be a friend, if I hadn’t meet you first. If I hadn’t see how she is with Alya and with you and basically everyone except me. So, yeah, that’s the reason why I acted that way.”  
“That’s because…” Nino bit his lip. Should he say that Marinette was in love with him? No. Alya would kill him.  
“Because?” asked Adrien, even though he already knew what Nino was struggling to unveil. So, to put him out of his misery, Adrien decided to be the one saying it “Does she like me?”  
“What!?” Nino looked shocked and a little scared “Who said that!?”  
“What if I liked her back? What if?” asked Adrien, ignoring Nino’s questions “What if I would go and tell her?”  
“She would freak out” mumbled Nino.  
“Exactly” agreed Adrien “That’s because she sees me as some kind of idol. She can only like me from afar. That’s what she thinks. Does she even like me ‘that’ way?”  
“Yes” said Nino, adverting his eyes “At least, I think so.”  
Adrien started to had doubts himself, that she truly loved him as he loved her. Not only as a model or idol.  
“Even so, you could talk to her.” Said Nino.  
“Really?” asked Adrien “Do you really think that she would take this kind of conversation well?”  
Nino sighed. “I’m starting to pity you. But, wait…do you really like her?”  
Adrien looked at his friend and smiled. “I don’t remember saying that.”  
“But…”  
“Do you want to play?” said Adrien, pointing at his basketball.  
“Fine.”  
…  
While Adrien was planning a sleep-over with Nino, Marinette was on the top of the roof, where she talked with Chat Noir the other day, looking at the blue sky of Paris.  
“Are you sure you should be here without the costume?” asked Tikki, hovering around her owner “I mean, it isn’t even night, yet.”  
“Do you think anyone will climb the building like I did and see me here?” asked Marinette “Chat Noir would be the only one able to do it and there’s no reason for him to do it.”  
“Well…” she was right, thought Tikki “But, about today, aren’t you sad or depressed? Is that the reason you came here?”  
Marinette sighed and sat up.  
“I was sad at the time. And shocked, too. I never saw Adrien like that” said Marinette “But, it’s weird. I feel weird.”  
“Weird?” asked Tikki, sitting on Marinette’s leg “What’s weird?”  
“I am…mad” said Marinette, surprising Tikki “I’m mad at Adrien. I want to scream at him.”  
“Really?” asked Tikki, carefully “What would you say?”  
Marinette looked at the sky, again. “I don’t know.”  
Tikki jumped when Marinette’s phone started to ring. Curious, Marinette took out her phone from her little pink purse and looked at the name, confused.  
“Who is it?” asked Tikki.  
“It’s Sabrina” answered Marinette.  
“Chloé’s friend?” asked Tikki.  
“Yes” as the class representative, she had the number of everyone and everyone had her number. Even so, it was weird for Sabrina to call her “Hello?”  
“Marinette?” asked Sabrina, from the other side of the phone call.  
“Yes” said Marinette “What’s wrong?”  
“You have to do something about what happened today at school, between you and Adrien. I can’t take this anymore” she said, confusing Marinette “She’s coming back.”  
Marinette looked at the screen after Sabrina hung-up on her face, trying to make something of their short talk. When she realized it, Marinette closed her eyes and frowned “Goddamit!”  
“What?” asked Tikki.  
“I forgot Chloé” Marinette stood-up “Let’s go back. I have to do something about this.”  
And so, after talking for hours with Chloé on the phone – or better, Marinette was the only one who was talking. Chloé was screaming – Marinette went to sleep, giving Tikki the opportunity to sneak out and go see Master Fu.  
“She wanted to scream at Adrien?” asked Master Fu.  
“I think her memories might be coming back, Master” said Tikki.  
“Do not be afraid, Tikki. Your owner’s memories are well sealed” guaranteed Master Fu “However, strong emotions such as anger and pain cannot be sealed. She will not be able to find why does she feel that way, but there’s nothing she or we can do.”  
“But, Master, if strong emotions can’t be sealed, love…”  
“Didn’t she already love him before the accident? That hasn’t changed. The only difference is that she went back to hide it” said Master Fu.  
“I see” Tikki lowered her head.  
“Go home to your owner, now” said Master Fu “It’s late.”  
Tikki bowed and went back.  
“Isn’t sadness a powerful emotion, too, Master?” asked his kwami, coming out.  
“Indeed, my old friend” answered Master Fu “I never said that Adrien would be the only suffering in silence.”  
The kwami nodded and went to sleep again.  
…  
“Look, it’s enough!” said Marinette, talking to Chloé at the entrance of the school, the next day “You have nothing to do you it, anyways!”  
“He’s my childhood friend!” continued Chloé.  
Adrien, that was just getting off the car, looked at them, confusing, wondering if he should cut that out. Marinette saw him by her corner of the eye.  
“Well, isn’t that great!?” she said, loud enough so he could hear her “Because he doesn’t seem to want to be mine! So badly that he screamed at me, in front of everyone!”  
“What?” asked Chloé, a little happy inside.  
When Marinette turned away to go to the classroom, Adrien frowned. “What was that?”  
“She seemed mad at you” said Plagg, from inside of Adrien’s bad “You pissed her off, yesterday.”  
“Yes…” Adrien kept frowning. It’s true that, beyond sad, she could be mad too. But to scream like that…and he was almost sure she was indirectly talking to him, through Chloé. He never had seen Marinette like that.  
So, a couple of hours later, Adrien concluded that she still had some remaining feelings that weren’t sealed. That day, he went home with a little smile, though Marinette kept emitting a dark aura towards him all day.  
“What’s up with you?” said Plagg, when Adrien closed the door of his room “You seem oddly happy.”  
“You said I have to hurry, right?” asked Adrien, looking at his kwami, almost with an evil smile “I’ll do just that.”  
“What are you planning to do?” asked Plagg, with a bad feeling.  
But, before Adrien had time to answer, they heard screams from the street. An akumatized person just had showed up and it couldn’t fit Adrien’s plans better.  
“So?” asked Plagg, looking at Adrien “What are you going to do?”  
“That’s a secret” said Adrien, not knowing if the kwami would stop him if he revealed it “Now, Plagg…claws out.”  
As it always was, Ladybug arrived first at the scene and complained a little when he appeared later. He could see that she was still mad but, since he cried in front of her last time, she was holding back.  
When they finished, both were out of breath and with their miraculous blinking.  
“Well, I guess, that’s it” said Ladybug “See next time, Chat Noir.”  
“Wait!” said Chat Noir, before she goes “I need to tell you something…about the other day.”  
Ladybug hesitated, but stood in the same place “Make it fast. We don’t have much time.”  
“You helped me a lot, the other day” said Chat Noir, starting his plan “My day got better, instantly. However, it’s still a lot. I can’t tell this secret to anyone.”  
“That’s our burden” said Ladybug “I know it can be hard…”  
“I don’t think I can keep it together, if it continues like this” continued Chat Noir, overdramatic “I might as well just give up.”  
“What are you telling?” asked Ladybug “Do you want to give up your powers?”  
“I don’t think I’m fit to be Chat Noir” he used that, because he knew she felt that way and wanted to reach out to her, before the final blow “I’m not like this, in person.”  
“I’m sure that’s not true” said Ladybug, trying to speed up the talk “I feel the same way, sometimes, but we can do this together.  
“I don’t know” he said, trying to hide his smile. It was time “It’s already so difficult to go to school, have extra lessons. Just meet my father’s expectations.”  
“What?”  
“You know how that feels. I know you already said you weren’t a high-schooler, but you were, before” said Chat Noir “Today…today…I think I lost a friend. I talk to her in a way I shouldn’t had.”  
“No” mumbled Ladybug.  
“She looked so hurt and mad, today” he said, looking at her with tears in his eyes “What should I do?”  
“I’m sure…it’ll be alright” she said, forcing herself to sleep “I gotta go. We can talk about this later.”  
Chat Noir stood there, until she got out of her sight, cleaned his tears and smiled.  
“What did you do?” asked Plagg, mad, when he transformed back.  
“What?” asked Adrien, feigning innocence.  
“You practically exposed your real identity!” yelled Plagg.  
“Did I?” Adrien got out of the alley where he went to transform back.  
“We warned you not to do this!” said Plagg “She can’t remember!”  
“I know she can’t!” Adrien yelled back at Plagg “But…at least…let me try this. Let me try make her see me as a normal person.”  
Since he seemed truly sad, Plagg decided not to say anything to Master Fu, yet.  
“So, what do you expect to happen, now?” asked Plagg.  
“She’ll definitely stop seeing me as just an object of admiration. She’ll see me as Chat Noir and as the boy who’s extremely sad and depressed” answered Adrien “Knowing Marinette, do you think she’ll just let it be?”  
“She won’t” said Plagg “She’ll try to approach you, to help you.”  
“She’s just that kind of person” Adrien smiled, warmly “I’m betting everything in this plan. If this doesn’t work out, I don’t know what else I can do.”  
“Even if this works, will you be able to live, knowing that she’ll never remember…”  
“I’ll have to” Adrien looked at Plagg “Because I love her.”  
…  
“It can’t be” Marinette was walking around, inside her room “It can’t be Adrien.”  
Although she should be mad at Adrien, Tikki was mad at Plagg for not stopping the owner “Calm down, Marinette.”  
“Can it?” asked Marinette, stopping to look at Tikki “Can Chat Noir be Adrien? Do you know?”  
“No” lied Tikki “Does it matter?”  
“It does!” said Marinette.  
“Why?” asked Tikki “Will you tell him who you are, now that you know?”  
“No…” mumbled Marinette “But I hurt Chat Noir.”  
“He hurt you first” said Tikki, trying to do damage control “Plus, you aren’t 100% sure that Chat Noir is Adrien. There must be other high-schoolers with the same problems.”  
Marinette sat on her chair.  
“I guess…” agreed Marinette “Still…”  
“Marinette!” yelled Tikki “Come to your senses! You were the one who wanted to keep both of your identities secret from each other!”  
“Yeah, you’re right” said Marinette, making Tikki smile “There’s no way Adrien is Chat Noir.”  
Tikki watched her owner prepare to go to bed. She wouldn’t let his powers overpower hers again. It was too dangerous. Adrien should know that, too.


	19. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When feelings that Marinette can't explain start to take control of her body, emotionally and even physically, what will happen to her?  
> And what will she do about the problems she sees on Adrien's eyes?

Alya received a message from her best friend saying that she had overslept and would be late for class, so she didn’t need to wait for her on the front gate. Well, it wasn’t a big surprise for the friend to be late but that would give her a great opportunity to do something that she wanted to do for some time now but didn’t know how to approach it…  
So, when Alya saw the “always on time Adrien” getting out of his black car, she started to think what to say about the problem of the other day.  
When Adrien saw Alya, he immediately knew what was about to happen and he had a good excuse and explanation for what he had done, but to say the same thing to Alya that he had said to Nino? He didn’t know if Alya would take it so well.  
On the other hand, when it came to Marinette, Adrien didn’t really know how Alya was. Maybe she would understand his point of view.  
So, he decided to do his best and convert the talk that he had with his best friend to talk to Alya but, in the end, as he foresaw, it wasn’t as easy as it was with Nino.  
“It’s fine if you see it that way. I can see it that way, too. Maybe you were right to say that” said Alya, after Adrien stopped talking “But in that tone of voice, at that time? Plus, half the school could hear you. Marinette received backlash from Chloé. That’s not cool.”  
“Then, what should have I done?” asked Adrien, a little angry “Because it’s enough, already. I want Marinette to treat me like everybody else.”  
“That will NEVER happen” said Alya, without hesitation “And yes, she’s a lit of a fangirl but it didn’t start that way.”  
“Then, how did it start?” Adrien was really curious to know that, actually.  
Alya bit her lip. Should she tell him? Wouldn’t Marinette be really angry at her, after that?  
“The umbrella” disclosed Alya, a little relieved to finally be able to do it “She started to see you with a new perspective after you gave her the umbrella.”  
“The umbrella?” Adrien thought a little to place the event “Wait, in the first week of the first year of school? My black umbrella? Why?”  
“Well, it appears she saw you as an asshole at first, because of the gum incident and because you were childhood friends with Chloé” explained Alya “But then some stuff happened, at least was what she told me. Maybe she was touched by the appearance of Chat Noir and Ladybug and although she was still a little angry, when you explained that it wasn’t your fault and that you just wanted to be friends, she saw through you and, well…even if a little, she understood you because she never had real friends before, either, and then…”  
“Wait, what?” asked Adrien, cutting Alya’s explanation “I don’t believe that. She never had friends? How?”  
“Well, I don’t know very much, since I joined the class only that year” started Alya “But she said she was really lonely, before. Because she was always on the same class as Chloé and she would made her school days a living hell. So, not to get in the middle or get what Marinette was getting from Chloé, no one would talk to Marinette.”  
“That’s…” Adrien didn’t know that “But even so, why does she treat me like this, if she understands me? Shouldn’t she try to approach me and be my friend?”  
Alya shook her head. “That, I don’t know. I can only assume that, if her school days were like that before, then she never fell in love so she maybe doesn’t know how to behave in front of the guy she likes. And she just wants to know more about you. So, that’s when she looks like a fangirl. I tried to push her to talk to you and interact more, but by that time she just saw you like someone she couldn’t reach. And then she became a little stalker, if I may confess. She means well, but it’s too late to just go and say that to her.”  
Adrien rubbed his eyes when he heard the bell ringing “Is she going to be late again?”  
“Yeah” answered Alya “She texted me, earlier. She overslept again.”  
Adrien nodded and went to class, followed by Alya.  
But that was weird, thought Alya. Why wasn’t Adrien surprised when she mentioned Marinette being in love with him?  
…  
Marinette didn’t really oversleep.  
After having a nightmare and waking up at 4:23 am, she had a panic attack (what never happened to her, before). She tried to calm down without calling for help. But her body started to hurt all over, like she had just fallen from a high building.  
Tikki then forced her to call her parents and, in 20 minutes, she was in the hospital, where they tried to calm her down naturally. But the pain was getting worse and so the panic attack, so eventually, to prevent a heart attack, they gave her a light sedative, that made her groggy.  
She still was in a great deal of pain, but the sedative took care of the panic attack, and they were now monitoring her, to see if they could give her painkillers without having side-effects.  
Marinette’s parents, that were asked to stay in the waiting room, jumped off the chairs when the doctor that was taking care of Marinette came in.  
“It seems this is some kind of trauma, due to the car accident” said the doctor “She told us her body was hurting all over, like she had fell off a huge building, but there was nothing wrong with the pictures we took. We gave her a sedative, to calm her down, but this isn’t my area of expertise.”  
The dad looked at the doctor, confused, but Sabina knew what the doctor was trying to say.  
“Do you think my little girl is insane?” asked Sabina.  
“Not insane” said the doctor “She has a trauma…it seems. And she needs to be treated accordingly.”  
“We’re taking her home after you treated her” said the father, after caught up.  
“It’s your decision” said the doctor “But I really advise you to seek help.”  
“And we’ll have that into consideration” said Sabina.  
When the doctor left, she sighed. It wasn’t possible. One year after the actual accident? Something was wrong. And it wasn’t all in her daughter’s head.  
“I will go to school”  
Was what Marinette said, after entering her house. She had taken the meds and was a lot better. And, although the first hour of class was over, she said to Alya she was going to school, so she was going to school.  
“I’m just going to change clothes and prepare my bag.”  
“Marinette!” shouted her mother, when she turned around, but Marinette didn’t answer.  
In the end, even with all the efforts her parents put on to make her stay at home, Marinette went to school, since she didn’t see a reason to skip. There was almost time to the entrance exams and she didn’t want to be left behind, while all her friends were going to university.  
She already picked a university to go to.  
When she entered the school, it was quiet, so she quietly made her path into the classroom and, although she would like to think she went unnoticed, she knew that the teacher saw her. She always saw her.  
“Late again, I see” said the teacher, without looking at Marinette.  
“Sorry” said Marinette.  
The teacher put down the marker and turned around to face Marinette. “You do know that the entrance exams are close, right?”  
Marinette nodded, with her eyes down.  
“You chose a university that has really high standards, so you can’t lazy around” continued the teacher “Even if you’re good.”  
“I know” mumbled Marinette.  
The teacher was going to continue scolding Marinette, but at that time, the principle entered the classroom and whispered something to her, that made her stop and continue the lesson.  
“Marinette, come with me” said the principle, making all the class start to murmur.  
“Be quiet, now” said the teacher, giving a look of warning to the class “Marinette will come back soon.”  
Adrien looked at Alya, but she just shrunk her shoulders.  
…  
The teacher was right.  
After assuring that she was alright to be there a hundred times, to the principle, after her parents call him, she went back to class but, a few minutes later, the bell rang, putting an end to the morning lessons.  
Adrien wanted to ask Marinette what was going on, but he knew she was still mad at him and…he still didn’t know how to talk to her about that without mentioning the fact that they were dating at one point.  
Actually…why was she mad? Knowing Marinette, as little as he knew, she should be sad, right?  
He left the classroom thinking about it. If it had been before her memories were erased, she would be pissed off because he yelled they weren’t friends. In her mind it would be like “We aren’t even friends”. But that would be because he already had confessed her love for her, what she didn’t have no knowledge about.  
He looked at his schedule and saw that fencing classes were next, while everyone was leaving the school. As always, no one in his class was in the fencing class…he sighed and put his schedule away, hitting Plagg in the process.  
“Hey!”  
“Sorry” murmured Adrien.  
“Why?”  
Adrien turned around and saw Marinette, standing in front of her. She was fudging a little, trying her hardest to look cool and composed.  
“Ah…hi, Marinette…I was just talking to myself” lied Adrien “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah…everything is fine” lied Marinette “About…hummm…I just wanted to tell that…if…if you have something in your mind…or if you want to talk…I mean, I know you have Nino, so you don’t really need me.”  
She laughed awkwardly, but Adrien smiled. The message that he passed her as Chat Noir made her think. His plan was going smoothly.  
“Yeah, thank you” said Adrien, casually “And about the other day…”  
“Oh, it’s fine!” she cut him off “We were being a little…pushy…and we don’t know…you know…I mean…we don’t know each other very well. So, we’re just…classmates, right?”  
“Right” answered Adrien, making Marinette drop her shoulders “Close classmates, though.”  
“What?”  
Adrien waited to remind himself to go easy on her.  
“I think you’re cool, Marinette” said Adrien, seeing her blush “And honestly, I kind of like your personality. We should go out more often, you know? Just the two of us. So we can be more than close classmates.”  
“Yes!” said Marinette, excited “I mean…if you want to…”  
Adrien smiled more openly.  
“I do. And you are right. There are things that I can’t discuss even with Nino, so I’ll be counting on your offer” he said, making her nod “And thank you for this talk. I’ve been through tough times, lately.”  
“It’s fine…” when Marinette saw the fencing class approach, she waved her hand “Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
That could be really cheesy and Plagg would certainly make fun of him if he found out, but Adrien’s heart was fluttering. He couldn’t concentrate during the class, so he ended up having to take a report to his father from his fencing teacher. He was scolded and grounded for the rest of the day.  
Still…worth it.  
…  
“Why did you approach Adrien like that?” asked Tikki, while her owner was finishing her homework.  
“I remembered Chat Noir” answered Marinette, putting down her pen “And I know that Adrien can’t be Chat Noir but, I mean, if Chat Noir can be so depressed…Adrien looked depressed, too. With the same expression as Chat Noir. So I guess you can say it was kind of a programed thing to do.”  
“Because you saw Adrien as Chat Noir and wanted to help him?” asked Tikki.  
“I guess…but I would help anyone in a tough situation” said Marinette “After all, I’m Ladybug.”  
Marinette could joke around all she wanted, but Tikki knew something was happening. Something was wrong.  
“Look, I know you might be worried, Tikki” said Marinette “But when I saw him, I felt distress all over my body.”  
“Like you needed to help him…” mumbled Tikki.  
“Yes” agreed Marinette “If not…”  
“If not…?”  
“I felt something really bad could happen if I didn’t help him.”  
And that was it, thought Tikki. The feeling of having to help Adrien, that just had fell off the Eiffel Tower and was unconscious seemed to be there, too. As well as the feeling of falling off a building and the pain that it caused her.  
Were all that such strong feelings?


	20. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the confusion of the last few days, Adrien decides to ask Marinette for advice.  
> However, he could never imagine how things would turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for being away for so long.  
> I became confused about the story and where I want to go with. I became aware that I was being swayed by the comments and that I only wanted to please the readers that made the time to made such good comments that always make me smile (even when I read them now). I forgot the reason why you liked the story was (hopefully) because of the story I wanted to write.  
> That resulted in rush stories that could be easily stretched like Marinette's going to the hospital or Alya's talk with Adrien.  
> So I stopped for awhile, I ended my book, I read this fanfic again, I updated other that I have and I read the first chapters again to remind me what I wanted to do with this story.  
> Hopefully, the story will start to be better in terms of content  
> Still, I love the comments and I would love if you continue to post them ^-^

While everything seemed normal, on Marinette’s head there was a war going on, the reason why she was taking a painkiller, while her kwami was looking at her, worried.  
“You don’t have to go to school, tomorrow” said Tikki, when Marinette put down the glass of water “You could just rest, right?”  
Marinette nodded, but didn’t give an explanation to Tikki, making the kwami ask the reason why she was so stressed out.  
“Well” started Marinette “I think you remember I volunteered myself to talk to Adrien when he needed, right?”  
“Yeah, I remember” answered Tikki “What this and that have to do with one another.”  
“Since we don’t have school tomorrow, Adrien asked me to talk” said Marinette “It seems he have one problem and want to talk with me.”  
“But why not with Nino?” asked Tikki, a little worried.  
“Indeed, I asked him the same thing” said Marinette, laying down “He said is something that he can’t talk with Nino and Alya told him that I give good advice. And, after offering to listen to him, I can’t just say no and walk away, right?”  
When her owner closed her eyes, Tikki frowned. Marinette was already physically and emotionally remembering the fall from the Eiffel Tower. Tikki was afraid that, if she got closer to Adrien, she remembered everything and then it would happen again…  
What was worse was that she was pretty sure that Adrien was the one plotting that. He had a plan…she could feel it. But, without knowing more about it, she couldn’t go to Master Fu. Her only choice at that moment was going with Marinette, talk with Adrien. And maybe she would have a chance to talk to Plagg.  
That wasn’t only for the good of their owners, it was for the best interest of the whole country.  
“And where are you and Adrien going?” asked Tikki, before Marinette had time to fall asleep.  
“He said he wanted to go to the mall” said Marinette, still with her eyes closed “I don’t like the idea, though. It will be too crowded, tomorrow. But he said it was less probably that we ran into someone who wants his autograph, there.”  
Marinette suddenly opened her eyes and jumped out of her bad, scaring Tikki.  
“Are you okay?” asked Tikki “Does your body hurt, again?”  
Marinette shook her head and started to look around, at all her posters and pictures of Adrien in her room.  
“I feel bad, Tikki” said Marinette, surprising Tikki, again.  
“Maybe we should really go to the hospital” said Tikki “When we were there, they said the problem wasn’t in your body. It was in your…”  
“I know what they said!” interrupted Marinette, a little mad “I’m not talking about any of that! I’m talking about all of these.”  
“Your posters?” asked Tikki, confused.  
“I want to be his friend, right? Even more than that” she blushed a little “But, looking around now, I’m no better than Chloé.”  
Tikki was about to say something when Marinette ripped apart the big poster she had of Adrien, that she worked so hard to obtain.  
“Why?” asked Tikki, with nothing more in her head.  
“Adrien said he wanted to be friends with me” said Marinette, continuing her process of free her room of photos, posters and drawings of Adrien “Friends don’t have this kind of thing in their rooms. They have group photos and pictures of each other, having fun with each other.”  
“Well…that makes sense” said Tikki, trying not to think much about that.  
“Tomorrow I’ll get rid of those” said Marinette, throwing the posters to the floor before getting back to bed “Now, I’m going to sleep. You?”  
Tikki took a last look at the ripped posters before joining the owner. Being the mall, Tikki didn’t know if she would be able to talk to Plagg as she wished.  
…  
The next day, as they had planned, Adrien went on foot, to her house, to meet her. Not before Marinette had the time to get up and throw those posters and pictures away, of course.  
She was quiet most of the time, just listening and trying to figure something to say. Some advice that could help Adrien with his problems. Most of them were with his father, was her conclusion, and she really wanted to confront him about it, since she felt like she did it before without any major problems.  
When she came to her senses, they were already inside the mall and, as expected, it was packed with teenagers, couples, families and just people that wanted to buy something. But Adrien was right, too. They were too focused on what they were doing or about to do, to look directly at Adrien and recognize him.  
She looked around and saw a bunch of teenage girls shopping for swimsuits and suddenly realized that they were in fact, close to the summer vacations. Marinette didn’t have any intentions of going to the beach, though. Not with all the scars in her body.  
When she felt someone grabbing her hand, she jumped a little, afraid of the suspicious people that occasionally looked at the teenager girls…what was an absurd, since she was there to protect them, if needed. However, when she turned around and saw that it was Adrien that was holding her hand, she felt relieved for some seconds. Then the realization that she was holding hands with the boy she liked came to her mind and she blushed.  
“You’re going to get lost” said Adrien, pushing her, until she was by his side “There are more people than I imagined. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be…” said Marinette, trying to talk normally “About the hand…people can misunderstand…”  
“I really don’t mind if people think that I’m in a date with a cute girl” said Adrien, smiling “I just don’t want to lose you.”  
Marinette frowned her eyebrows for a moment when he said “cute”, because she could swear that she had heard him say that to her in the past. But that couldn’t be.  
Meanwhile, Master Fu was smiling, biding goodbye to his customer, when his kwami appeared in front of him.  
“Master”  
“Something wrong, old friend?” asked Master Fu, feigning ignorance “You seem very worried.”  
“Indeed, Master. And, if I can say, you should be too” said the kwami, but his Master continued smiling “It seems the memories that we sealed are coming back.”  
“Do you feel the seal weakening?” asked Master Fu.  
“Yes, Master” the kwami looked at his Master without saying a word for some seconds “But that was your intention all along, wasn’t it?”  
“You are smart, my friend” answered Master Fu.  
“But why?” asked the kwami “If Ladybug remembers, won’t happend all over again?”  
“Only time can tell” said Master Fu “But I believe Marinette will be more careful, this time, if the seal really breaks.”  
“How can you be so sure, Master?” asked the kwami.  
“Don’t you have faith in my decisions?” asked Master Fu “I chose Marinette to be Ladybug and fight alongside Chat Noir and I don’t regret it. She will make the right decisions, this time.”  
“I’m sorry, Master” said the kwami, lowering his head “I do trust your decisions.”  
“It’s alright, my old friend” said Master Fu, smiling “I can always count on you to make me think if I am right. But this time, I don’t have any doubts.”  
…  
“I should go to your house” said Marinette, surprising Adrien and even herself.  
“You want to go to my house?” asked Adrien, afraid he didn’t hear it right. But she nodded her head “Why?”  
“Well…” Marinette turned her eyes to the floor “I could give you the best advice in the world but, by what you told me, you have a really difficult time…talking to your dad, that is.”  
“So, YOU want to talk to him?” asked Adrien, still dumbfounded. But she nodded again “Why?”  
“Because…I think I can do it” answered Marinette “I might not be able to change everything at once, but me and your dad, have at least one thing in common and I can start a conversation with that and go along from there. With time, I might get to him and talk about…you.”  
“I guess…you can come to my house” said Adrien, confused “But, aren’t you afraid of my father?”  
Marinette nodded, making Adrien smile.  
“He is a stern man” agreed Marinette “But I promised that I would hear your problems and try to solve them or at least give you some advice. Since I don’t have any advice to give you…at least I can do something.”  
“You will do that” said Adrien “Because you’re my friend?”  
“Because I want to be your friend” she answered, but she felt like they should have pass that step a long time ago “Because I have a friend that can be having the same problems. I wish I could help him, too.”  
Adrien wanted to say that she shouldn’t worry, since she was already helping the “both” of them, but it was to early to reveal that he was Chat Noir.  
Still…that was an unexpected turn of events. And a quick one.  
Maybe the fact that she could remember everything wasn’t impossible after all.  
However, he needed to be careful…even though he was starting to have doubts. Even though he wanted to worry and ask her so many things. Even though he was hurting by her words. Helping a “friend” was enough, for now.  
Wanting to go to his house was enough. Wanting to confront his father – what he feared a little – was more than enough.  
He just had to bear the pain for a little longer.  
…  
Marinette separated with Adrien for a few seconds, with the excuse of going to call her parents to warn them that she would dine at Adrien’s house but, after her parents agreed easily, it was Tikki’s turn to oppose.  
“Why?” asked Marinette.  
“Well…because…” Tikki stuttered “You won’t be able to talk against Adrien’s father. You like him, don’t you?”  
“Yes” answered Marinette “I want to be like him, when I grow up. So I’m a little conflicted about talking back to him…but Adrien seems to be suffering. So I’ll try my best to be polite, while defending Adrien, at the same time.  
“If that’s what you want” said Tikki, finally. It would be a better opportunity to talk with Plagg, anyways.  
On the other hand, Adrien was calling home to warn Nathalie about his and Marinette’s arrival and she’s giving her version the talk that Tikki had with Marinette. “Why was she going?”, “Why so suddenly?”, etc.  
In the end, Adrien was able to convince Nathalie but he knew his father would be waiting for them in the entrance. Probably at the stairs, like always. Or even at the gate, if he really didn’t want Marinette to get in…but Adrien couldn’t image his father going to that extend.  
And thankfully, 20 minutes later, when they arrived to his home, Nathalie opened the gate, but his father was standing at the top of the stairs, as Adrien thought. Like a king or a ruler. Adrien thought that his father liked that.  
“Miss Duppein-Cheng, welcome to my home” said Gabriel “What can I help you with?”  
“Father, can’t she just want to dine with us?” asked Adrien, immediately.  
“No, actually, I do have second reasons” said Marinette, surprising Adrien “As Mister Agrest might be aware of, the college entrances are coming soon.”  
“Ah, I see” said Gabriel “I remember that you were the one that wanted to follow the path of a designer. So, you used my son to come to me?”  
“Yes” lied Marinette “In part. However, I do want to eat with him.”  
Adrien looked at Marinette, a little hurt. He knew that she was lying to talk to his father alone, but it still stings to hear say that she used him.  
“Well, since he already have permission from your parents, I don’t mind take a little of my busy schedule to give you some tips” decided Gabriel “Come. We’ll be back in time for lunch. Prepare everything, Nathalie. Adrien, you do have something to do, right? Join us for lunch.”  
“Yes, father” replied Adrien, sadly.  
When Gabriel turned around to go to his office, Marinette turned around in Adrien’s direction, smiled and put her two thumbs up, to ease Adrien’s worries, before following his father.  
Instead, that worried him even more.


	21. When is "enough"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of waiting and fearing the departure between him and Marinette, what is Adrien capable of doing?

Gabriel was on his chair, staring at the little scar in Marinette’s ear, while she was fudging in her chair, on the other side of the secretary, without knowing what to say.  
“You are the one that was in the car accident with my son, a year ago, right?” asked Gabriel, seeing Marinette nod with her head “I thought so. Maybe it was because I tried to forget that time…I wasn’t recognizing you. It must have been tough for a young lady to stay in a hospital bed for a whole year.”  
“Yes” said Marinette “But it certainly must have been harder for you, sir.”  
Gabriel became silent when he remembered the days when he stood on his son bedside, clinging to the little hope that he would wake up from the coma. Gabriel blamed Marinette for that, for a long time, but then he just forgot about it.  
“Is everything okay, with the police?” asked Gabriel “I heard they were investigating something about the accident.”  
“They still are” Marinette sighed when she remembered the cops and the detective “But I’m not here to discuss that.”  
“Right” Gabriel looked again to her ear “You have very unique earrings. I think I saw them somewhere, before. Can I see them?”  
Marinette looked at the hand that Gabriel opened in her direction, so that she could give him the earrings.  
“Actually, I can’t take it off” said Marinette, after some seconds in silent.  
“You can’t take it off?” Gabriel slowly retried his hand “Why?”  
“I am not able to do it” lied Marinette “I always ask my mom to take it off at night, for me.”  
“Oh, I see” Gabriel narrowed his eyes “Well, there’s nothing you can do about that.”  
“Nothing” Marinette smiled, relieved to see that Gabriel didn’t volunteer himself to take the earrings off “So, about what I’m here to talk about…”  
“Yes!” said Gabriel, like he had forgotten all about it “You want advice to enter your university of choice. If I remember well, you are very talented for such a young age. I don’t think you need advice to keep growing as a designer. But I think you know that, too. So, what are your real plan?”  
“Well…” Marinette was starting to get nervous. What if she got Adrien into more troubles with his dad, instead of helping? “I want to talk to you about Adrien.”  
Gabriel looked at her, now with a dangerous aura “What about my son?”  
“You see…” Marinette put her hands on her lap, so he couldn’t see they were shaking “Adrien has been depressed lately.”  
“Did something happen in the school?” asked Gabriel, a little concerned.  
“Well, it wasn’t really at school” mumbled Marinette, now terrified “It’s more like…about what happens at home.”  
Silence. For Marinette, it felt like hours passed by, full of nothing but silence but, in reality, it was only for a few seconds.  
“What do you know about what happens in here?” asked Gabriel, trying to sound calm.  
However, when things came down to his son, Gabriel would have some problems with staying calm.  
“Did he tell you something?” continued Gabriel, leaving no time to Marinette answer the first question.  
“No! Of course not!” Marinette answered quickly “He just looks a bit…”  
“You don’t have anything to do with what happens inside of this house” said Gabriel, cutting Marinette off “I do what is best for Adrien.”  
“What you think is best for Adrien” Marinette said that without realizing. And it came out so quickly that she didn’t have the time to think about it and keep her mouth shut. However, even though she felt like she had to apologize, she didn’t want to do that and so she wondered from where all that courage came.  
Gabriel looked intensely at Marinette, but she didn’t seem scared…what was a little odd. And Gabriel became worried.  
“I think our conversation ended, Miss Duppein-Cheng” he said, in a monotone tone “You can go, now.”  
Marinette took some seconds to get up. “I’ll be back” she said.  
Gabriel laid back on his chair and sighed when she left. That girl was dangerous.  
He had to separate her from Adrien.  
…  
After hearing from Nathalie that Marinette had a commitment and so she couldn’t stay for dinner, Adrien was sure that his father had been the one to chase her away and so, he wanted to go to her and talk.  
But he also knew that his father would call him to go to his office and maybe reprimand him. However, what happened was much worse.  
“What do you mean?” asked Adrien, with his heart racing.  
“You are in your last year of school” explained Gabriel “You’re smart enough to move on. You know that I have enough contacts. So why are you asking that?”  
“It’s not normal” said Adrien “Since it’s almost over, why would you push me out of school and get me into college?”  
“It’s a waste of time for you. There’s nothing there for you” answered Gabriel “Although, I have to admit, that it’s partially my fault, for allowing to go to that school, in the first place.”  
“What did you say to Marinette?” asked Adrien “What happened here?”  
“Nothing” he answered simply “You already know that people will use you to get to me. Even you should know that, Adrien.”  
“She’s not like that!” Adrien said, but there was a hint of fear in his voice.  
Gabriel looked at his son for a while “Are you in love with Miss Duppein-Cheng?”  
“What?” Adrien blushed intensely, giving the answer to his dad.  
“What are you thinking Adrien!” yelled Gabriel “She’s not good enough for you! You should be focusing on school!”  
Gabriel sighed when he saw Adrien giving a step back.  
“I’m sorry” said Gabriel “I just want the best for you. And the best is not Miss Duppein-Cheng.”  
“You don’t know anything” murmured Adrien, looking at the floor.  
“What did you say?” asked Gabriel.  
“I said that you don’t know anything!” yelled Adrien “I’m going out!”  
“I won’t do such a thing!” Gabriel yelled back.  
“Well, watch me!” Adrien said, and left the room.  
Gabriel called Nathalie that, in the end, did prevent Adrien of going out…through the front door. Because, after being in his room, Adrien transformed and went out the window.  
Instead of going to Marinette’s place, like he had planned at first, he decided to stop in a roof, at least until that feeling in his chest passed. He was afraid of exploding, if someone talked to him.  
Although it was that what he planned to do, after a few minutes of alone time, he heard someone or something fall in the roof and his worse fear came to light.  
“Ladybug! What are you doing here?” he asked, almost as shocked as her.  
She was almost ready to de-transform seconds before she saw Chat Noir. That was a roof really close to her place, where she would go sometimes to calm down.  
“I was about to ask you the same question” she said “What are you doing here?”  
What was he doing, indeed, thought Chat Noir. His father threatened him of pulling him off school and he knew that his father had enough power to do that and more, if he truly wanted. Time was passing by quickly, as his kwami already remind him. And Marinette didn’t seem to be even close to remember anything about what really happened.  
And even though he loved her so much…even though he gave her nothing more than support…what went wrong? Why wasn’t she remembering about something so important to them?  
Adrien didn’t know what came over him. Maybe all those emotions that he couldn’t express to anyone…but he gave step towards her, grab her hand and pushed her until she was in his harms, completely shocked.  
“Chat Noir!” she tried to push him back, but he just pull her closer “What are you doing!?”  
He didn’t answer.  
“Let me go!” she continued, struggling “This is not funny! Stop joking around!”  
He pushed her back just to be able to look into her eyes, but didn’t let her go. “I’m not joking around!”  
Her heart started to race to what she assumed to be because of anger or some kind of fear, because he seemed so serious and she never, until that moment, saw Chat Noir like that.  
When she heard his ring beeping, she closed her eyes and tried to push him off, again…without great results.  
He just got mad. Why was she so against of seeing him? The real him?  
That was enough. He had enough. Even if it meant the end of Chat Noir, he couldn’t take that, anymore.  
“Go away!” yelled Marinette “You’re about to de-transform!”  
That ball of anger in his chest became sadness as he leaned towards Marinette and gave her a kiss gently, in her forehead. She opened her eyes, more shocked than she would be if she ever saw pigs flying and cows talking.  
She wanted to say something, but she became breathless when he went from her forehead to her cheek. Because, when he looked into her eyes again, she already knew what was about to happen.  
Adrien smiled a little when he saw her close her eyes. However, instead of kissing her, he covered her eyes gently and let her go.  
“That’s enough for now, M’lady” he said, giving a step back “After all, I’m about to de-transform.”  
When she opened her eyes, he was already gone and the thought that she was actually waiting for the kiss, stayed with her for the rest of the day.


	22. Stupid Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can't lie.  
> So, when Marinette see her own words saying things she doesn't remember writing...  
> Important things.  
> Things that can change everything

Marinette was looking at Adrien like he was a ghost that just appeared in front of her. Eyes wide open and pale. So pale that the students that were going home looked at her, worried. Adrien was afraid that someone would stop and ask Marinette if she was okay, but that didn’t happen. So, he just stood there, waiting for Marinette to say something.  
Just say something. Was what he was begging in his head, freaking out. But, outside, he looked calm and composed.  
“I’m sorry” she said, making his heart skip a beat “I guess…I might not have heard…”  
“You heard me” he said “I said what I said. There is no mistake and there is no second meanings. I’m talking about you, not any other person. What I said is what you heard. So, I don’t want you to start imagine things on your own.”  
Marinette regained the color on her chicks so fast that Adrien thought she would explode. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed again.  
She thought back on what she said. How could he say that and ask her not to imagine things?  
…  
After the “almost kiss” with Chat Noir, Marinette went back home and didn’t sleep a second for a couple of nights.  
It wasn’t that she was thinking about him. It shouldn’t be nothing special. They already kissed before, so she was fine. Just fine.  
Was what she told herself for those two days without sleep. It was on the second day that Adrien asked to talk to her alone.  
She was so tired that she just agreed to go with him without fussing around, surprising Alya. In the end, they were trying to become friends and he could want to talk about his father or something that he said after that day. She was kind of worried.  
“So…” he started, scratching his head, the way he always did when he was nervous “I just wanted you to know…that I love you.”  
That easily. He just shattered her whole world in one sentence.  
Everything about Chat Noir, the “almost kiss”, Gabriel, the detective, the pains she had in her body…everything. Now, there was only that sentence floating in her brain.  
It was awful and at the same time, wonderful.  
The thing was that he kept looking at her like he wanted her to say something back and the truth was that she waited and dreamed about that moment for so long but, now that it was there, she didn’t know what to do.  
So, yeah, she was going to ask him if she was really talking about her. Or if was hearing well. Maybe he was practicing on her to say to someone else. But he cut her off, asking her not to “imagine” things on her own.  
But, how could he say that so easily? How could he say that when, just some days ago, he said they weren’t even friends? How could he love her if they barely knew each other?  
Shouldn’t he at least use “like” instead of “love”?  
She opened her mouth but, since she was afraid of saying something wrong and because she was a little mad with him, she shut it again.   
At least, if Chat Noir said it, she could understand it more or less. Since they passed a lot of time together. But, Adrien?  
When he looked at her with a sad smile, she felt awful. He was waiting for an answer. But what could she say? After thinking about Chat Noir in a moment like that…was almost like cheating. Both of them.  
However, he knew that he couldn’t waste much more time there, so he reached to his bag and took out her diary, making her gasp.  
“How…?” she looked at the diary and then at him “Why do you have…?”  
“You gave it to me. I don’t know if I was supposed to give it back but there was so much going on. The moment just passed” he explained, stretching his arm in her direction “But it’s yours and it’s just right for you to have it.”  
“Did you read it?” asked Marinette, afraid of the answer.  
“Of course” he said, without hesitation “You told me to.”  
“I told you…?” she took the diary and stood there, looking at him, while Adrien took out a tablet.  
“There is a video in there to prove that I’m telling the truth” he said, giving her the tablet “You recorded it while we were at the hospital. Your parents gave it to me when I woke up. The diary and the tablet. Also, some photos. But that was meant for me, so I kind of want to keep it.”  
“I don’t understand” was what Marinette was able to say, before Adrien’s car parked in front of the gate.  
He smiled again and pated her head “You’ll probably understand even less, after watching that. But I can’t wait anymore.”  
Not alone, he thought.  
…  
Marinette decided not to look at the things Adrien gave her until she got home, and so she went straight there.  
Helping her parents in the store was first, so she just put the things in her room and decided it wouldn’t take long.  
The minutes were like hours. And, when she finally got into her room, she found Tikki trying to erase the video that was in the tablet.  
“Tikki!”  
The kwami looked at the owner, scared. Marinette was quick in stopping the erasing, but more than half of the video was already gone. She looked immediately for the diary, to see if Tikki had done something to it, but it was intact.  
“What have you done, Tikki?” asked Marinette, looking at her kwami, that was pouting in a corner “This is nothing like you.”  
“I did nothing wrong” was her answer “There’s nothing there worth watching.”  
“Don’t you think I should be the one deciding that?” she looked sadly at the tablet. She tried to open the file, but it was corrupted “I will fix this, but you won’t escape so easily. You know something about this, and I want to know what.”  
“I’m just protecting you” Tikki said “Adrien shouldn’t have given you that.”  
Marinette sighed. She didn’t want to do that, but she felt that could be something really important.  
“Tikki, I’m your owner” Marinette said, making Tikki look at her, surprised “I asked you to tell me what you know but, if you don’t do it, I’ll make you.”  
“Marinette…”  
“I know that I’m might not be behaving normally” Marinette confessed “But, since you’re not behaving like yourself, either, I have to be like this. And I’ll do it, Tikki. I’ll make you do it.”  
Tikki closed her eyes “I’m sorry. I can’t.”  
“Very well” Marinette put down the diary and took off the box for the earrings.  
…  
Actually, Plagg tried to stop Adrien as well. However, Plagg would never be able to fight back. He didn’t want to. So the worst that the dark kwami did was just advise the owner that, giving back the diary and the tablet was a bad idea.  
“It’s fine” was Adrien’s answer.  
And that was that. Plagg decided that Adrien was in control of his own future. Plagg didn’t want to look back and feel guilty for the life Adrien was living.  
Even if Master Fu scolded him later…  
The thought was cut in the middle, when he felt that Plagg was in danger. Immediately, he went to his owner, that was currently doing his homework.  
“Adrien!” Plagg shouted “Help me!”  
“What?” Adrien sighed, not taking Plagg seriously “I’m busy. I have piano lessons after this.”  
“Tikki is in danger!” Plagg continued “Please! Her her!”  
Plagg put down his pencil “What do you mean, danger?”  
“Someone’s trying to take back the earrings!” Plagg explained “She’ll disappear!”  
“Wait…”Adrien had so many questions. But he couldn’t wait. Not after seeing how his kwami was. He could ask everything after saving Tikki “Claws out!”  
It didn’t take more than 10 minutes to get there, but he wasn’t expecting to see Marinette threatening Tikki.  
“Princess…?” he called, with confusion in his voice “What are you doing?”  
When she heard him, her heart almost stopped.  
“Chat Noir!” she turned around to face him “What are you doing here?”  
He just entered the room without saying a word and touched her ear carefully to see if something was wrong.  
“Does anything hurt?” he asked, passing his finger for her scar. The scar that Adrien was almost sure, his father did. But Marinette never said anything about it “Do you want to go to the hospital?”  
“I’m fine” she said, blushing “There’s nothing wrong.”  
He gave a step back, to look at her “Then, why were you trying to take off the earrings?”  
“They’re just earrings. I was going to change them for another pair that my mother gave me” she lied “Why are you so worried about it?”  
“Because you’re behaving weirdly. So, I’m worried” he answered “Plus, you always seemed to treasure those earrings.”  
“They’re just…” she put one hand on her ear, carefully, but she couldn’t say they were just earrings, again. Not when she knew Tikki was hearing everything “I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you apologizing to me?” he asked.  
Well, it was really to him. It was to Tikki, that was still seeing everything.  
No matter how much she was mad at her, saying that she would take the earrings off was wrong.  
“I’m sorry” Marinette repeated, with tears in her eyes “I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine” Adrien didn’t understand why she was apologizing to him, but hugged her either way “You didn’t take them off. That’s what’s important, right?  
She just nodded, since the hug was strangely making her feel better. Even though she thought she didn’t deserve to feel better.  
He only stepped back when his ring started to blink. “I have to go. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright” she gave him a little smile “Thank you so much for this.”  
He smiled back and went back, leaving her alone, to reconcile with Tikki.  
They never talked about the video again.  
…  
Even though Marinette decided not to talk about the video with Tikki anymore (since her kwami wouldn’t do something like erasing that without a very good reason), she decided to get someone to try and, at least, get some part of that thing, back.  
The diary was another problem. While she was curious to see what she wrote when she was in the hospital and why she gave that do Adrien, she was also afraid, because now he knew that she was Ladybug.  
Surely, that was the reason for his confession.  
So, a little depressed and nervous, she opened the diary, sited in her bed, with Tikki by her side, that was looking at her owner with a worried face.  
However, Marinette didn’t say anything for a while. There was nothing new. No new entries.  
When she thought it was over, she stumbled in the words written almost at the end. She could see that she was trembling at the time, writing fast. The words were disturbing and made her heart hurt, while she read over and over again.  
“What…” tears started to fill her eyes “What is this?”  
She looked at Tikki, but she looked away, so Marinette looked at the diary, again.  
'It’s not your fault.', 'Please, wake up.0, “I miss you.', 'Look at me.',   
“Did I write this?” she asked while passing her thumb through the last sentence “I wrote this… to Adrien”  
'You can’t leave me, stupid cat.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you enjoy reading.


End file.
